Jet and the Black Knight
by Babylon Sky Hawk
Summary: A new adventure await as Jet the Hawk returns to the story world. This time, he must face the legends of King Arthur and defeat the Black Knight. With Caliburn at his side, Jet seeks to bring new order to the world.
1. A NeverEnding Story

**Jet and the Black Knight**

Note: Takes place six months after Sonic Heroes: Series  
Sonic Characters © Sonic Team/Sega  
Lunar Rogues © Kiba Sniper

Chapter One: The Never-Ending Story

Over six months has passed since Master Nazo met his final defeat at the hands over Heaven Silver. And with the God of Darkness finally put to rest, everyone returned to their normal lives. Well...as normal as they get anyway. Eggman went on a temporary vacation with Rai and his few remaining loyal followers. Sonic returned to South Island to resume his duties as the prince. Tails returned to his homeland with his demon family. Knuckles and Rouge were enjoying the perks of marriage if you know what I mean. And Team Virtex grew at a substantial level due to their new benefactor. But our story is not about them, but a certain flock of thieves.

* * *

The scene opens to Megalo Station. After the Meteor Tech was ultimately destroyed, Omega took it upon himself to rebuild the city as the leader of the robots. Given the fact that he was the former ABIS and knew the mechnics of the Meteotech robots, there was no reason to doubt his position. And for the past six months, Megalo Station has grown much farther than anyone had dared to ever dream of. All was well for the city......that was until a group of daredevils shattered their way through one of the more prestigious buildings. From the moment their boards touched the ground, the Babylon Rogues were once again being hunted down by city security.

All lot has changed about the Rogues since the Sonic Heroes disbanded. Jet glided through the street upon the Wind Rider, glancing backwards occasionally between his teammates and the robots. The hawk wore ghostly white/red boots with black straps down the front. He also donned sleeveless silver coat with a green hawk imprinted on the back. He wore both the green Ark and Shahra's ring on his left hand, despite the Ring Genie being set free long ago. But what bugged Jet the most was occasionally stabs of pain he felt from the scar running down the side of his right leg, a memento from his final fight with Erazor.

Storm had changed as well, but not as much as the other two. His fat had severally died down and was replaced by pure muscle and bone. Along with his Rogue tattoo, he gained a dragon tattoo that slithered up his arm and finished with the head at his chest. He wore bright yellow shoes with hard metal soles and black straps running across, a yellow bomber jacket completely unzipped to reveal his bulging abs, and the purple Ark on his right wrist. His favorite possession was the silver snake pendent that once belonged to his uncle; a gift given by Accel.

And of either of the three birds, Wave had changed the most in appearance and personality. She had three long feathers draped down her back and tied into a ponytail and her Rogue tattoo was transformed to pure white as a sign of her true heritage. She wore a pair of the finest silken pants from the center of Arabia, a pair of pure white sandals, a white top with a black crescent moon in the back, and the yellow Master Ark on her left wrist. She still carried the Red Opal, not wanting to make the same mistake twice.

The three riders turned the corner, managing to lose more than half of the security robots. Jet cursed at the remaining robots and looked down at his stolen prize. It was a leather-bound book with runes of an ancient language long forgotten. By the time Jet could look away from the atifact, he was forced to draw upon his signature bansho fans in defense against the persuing robot guards.

"I don't get what the big deal is about some dumb old book!" Jet screamed, turning the corner again.

"I told you, Jet, that's no ordinary book!" Wave shouted back. "That's the journal of Merlin the Wizard! Legends say that anyone who could translate the book would hold limitless power! That's why it is the most valuable book in the world!"

"Yeah, boss!" Storm nodded, punching another robot. "Think of all the loot we could get with this thing!"

"Well, I do like money." Jet grinned deviously as he slid between two defending robots.

"Cannon and the others should be waiting for us at the rendezvous point!" Wave called, kicking back another robot. "Once we're in range, they should be able to take out the rest of these machines!"

"You ok, boss?!" Storm asked, noticing Jet's worried look.

"I just get this feeling that this book is going to cause a lot of trouble!" Jet explained to them. "And knowing my luck, I'm probably right!"

* * *

The scene alters to a desolate far from the eyes of the mortal realm. In this world, technology, aliens, and mystical emeralds did not exist in this time and place. Only superstition and the sword ruled these lands. The dark clouds covered the horizon and blocked the sun from its treasure. In the far side plains of this land, birds of prey feasted on the decay of defeated, only to be frightened away by a dark presence. Presiding over the hillside, a lone figure trotted restlessly down the dirt path, pleading for safety.

A human girl clutched the scepter in her hands as she glanced backwards in fright, accidentally allowing her hood to drop. She was exceptionally young and held gleaming-purple hair tied backwards and ending at a golden ring. She wore a glimmering purple robe and wore a golden tiara with a ruby droplet cascading over her forehead. She hesitated a glance backwards at her chasing and gasped in horror.

High above the sky, riding across the clouds upon his dark steed, was a bulking knight crowned in black armor. The majority of his armor was formed upon layers, making him appear more formidable and slightly more fearsome. Five neon banners waved in the back of his armor, covered in ancient symbols unseen by the glowing light. His helmet was made from the strongest steel and formed a tall crown over his head. The Black Knight breathed a cloud of dark mist from his mouth as he stared down upon his prey.

With a silent command, the Black Knights might stead charged forward into a storm of clouds. As the approached, the Black Knight reached for his scabbard and drew his ferocious sword. Unlike the steel on normal blades, the Black Knight's sword appeared to be crafted from scales of a red dragon and the handle was made from the black bone. With a mighty swipe, the Black Knight ripped open a dark mass from within the sky.

It was only seconds before a series of cold and merciless eyes appeared from the fog and began to separate from the mass. Soon enough, the eyes began to take the form of ragged knights and other atrocities that couldn't be described. They formed a closely nit circle around the young female, warding her off from any safety. The female human gasped and attempted to turn backwards, only to be blocked off by the Black Knight.

"It is over, Merlina." The Black Knight stated venomously. "Surrender now and I promise I will offer a swift punishment."

Looking back and forth between the barriers, the woman known as Merlina grew a stern expression. Without thinking of the consequences, Merlina raised her scepter high and stabbed into the ground, summoning a glowing circle around her. The Black Knight and the demon drew backwards as they were caught off guard by Merlina's tactic.

"Iferas Zarac Yuzac!" Merlina chanted. "Iferas Zarac Yuzac! O brave knight, swift as the wind, heed my call!"

And suddenly, the light shot into the sky and burst through the clouds.

* * *

The scene returns to the modern world just outside the desert of Crimson Canyon. Under the shadow of Babylon Garden, the Lunar Rogues waited patiently for their partners. Cannon, River, and Sirin had long ago made a pact with the Solar Rogues after the defeat of Rodrigo. Of course, that didn't mean they had to like it. After several minutes of waiting, Jet and his partners arrived upon the scene, panting heavily with exhaustion.

"Took you long enough." Cannon grunted impatiently.

"And just where were you when this was going on?!" Jet snapped.

"You were supposed to be waiting for us at the outer wall!" Wave joined.

"We had other ideas." River smirked. "Cannon got bored, so we all went out for tacos."

"That's treason!" Storm growled, cracking his massive knuckles. "I oughta pound ya to a pulp!"

"Enough of this banter." Sirin said shortly, silently ending the conversation. "Did you obtain the prize?"

"Yeah, we got it." Jet grumbled.

Reaching into his feathers, Jet drew the leather book into view. Storm took the precautionary measure to remain in front once observing River's greedy expression. But just as the exchange was about to be made, the journal was suddenly enveloped by a pale ray of blue light. The team of Rogues jumped backwards in surprise with the exception of Jet, would could not find the strength to release the book. The cover of the journal flew open and the wave of page flipped by, each one draw Jet closer into the treasure. And without warning, the light flashed across the desert winds, blinding the Rogues for a short time. When everyone regained their sight, they spotted the book, but Jet was nowhere to be seen.

"You don't see that everyday." Cannon commented.

"Wanna bet?" Wave challenged.

* * *

Back at the medieval realm, Merlina spell had faded, leaving the poor sorceress tired and weary. The Black Knight stared at the hole created in the clouds and patiently watched as the closed once more. After a moment of peace, the Black Knight laughed.

"Such an amusing show." The Black Knight cackled. "But marvelous lights will not dither my heart. Surrender at once, Merlina, before I must resort to drastic measures."

"I don't understand." Merlina whispered. "My spell should have worked."

The armored demons drew close as the Black Knight once again drew his fearsome blade. The young sorceress closed her eyes in fear and waited for the imminent taste as steel. But the silence that crawled over the hushed crowd was soon broken by a piercing scream. Stirred by the sound, the Black Knight and the rest of the group looked back and forth down the road, but spotted no sign of life. They answer was soon made clear as Jet the Hawk suddenly landed in front of Merlina, his beak caught in the tasteless dirt.

"Man, why does this always happen to me?" Jet groaned as he pulled himself back up. Gazing at his surroundings, Jet felt slightly uneasy by the pack of monsters. "Ok, I don't remember any of you guys hanging around."

"Being from the distant world." Merlina said hesitantly. "Please forgive my abrupt summons."

"Shahra?" Jet asked surprisingly. "What's going on here? I thought I set you free a long time ago." He turned his head and scanned his surroundings. "What happened to the Arabian Knights?"

"Arabian Knights?" Merlina repeated hopefully. "Are those another band of protectors? Please, we could use all the help we can get from this point."

The Legendary Wind Hawk drew himself to full height and brushed away the lingering dirt in his feathers. His expression grew solemn and thoughtfully, similar to how he looked whenever battling Erazor. Looking around the sentient monsters surrounding them, there had to be at least twenty to thirty of them, all wearing protective armor. The hawk couldn't help but smirk. Did they really think that a pile of tin was going to protect them? Reaching into his feathers, Jet withdrew his signature bansho fans and waved them threateningly.

"Heh! Just when you think I'm out of the hero business, I'm dragged back in." Jet grinned, turning to the sorceress. "Don't worry, I've got this covered. GRAVITY DIVE!!"

For one spare moment, the green Ark shined brilliantly before the hawk vanished in a trace of green light. Merlina stared in wonderment. Where could the hawk have gone at such a sudden time? Without any of them noticing, a green blur zipped through the line of monsters, creating a powerful aftershock in its place. Merlina snapped her head back at the monsters as they were suddenly put to death and back to Jet, who had appeared once again. Despite his meager appearance, Jet had proven himself to be more than capable of defending against the band of demons. A fact the Black Knight was not too happy to admit.

"That was amazing." Merlina said astonishingly.

"Ah, that was nothing." Jet waved.

"I cannot believe you have returned." The Black Knight growled to Jet. "I had hoped I had rid myself of you."

"Uh, have we met before?" Jet asked confused.

"After today, we will no longer meet again!" The Black Knight proclaimed.

Drawing his sword once more, the Black Knight swung at the air, forming a horizontal blade of energy in its wake. Caught off guard by this sudden attack, Jet raised his arm in defense. As the blade of darkness drew close, Jet's ring suddenly reacted and formed a barrier of light between the attack and its master. The attack may have not made any full contact, but it was enough to send Jet flailing backwards. The Hawk groaned in anguish and slowly slipped from consciousness; the rings light died away. Merlina tried to force the hawk awake, but Jet simply stayed as he was even while the Black Knight stomped closer.

"After centuries of waiting, my vengeance will be taken." The Black Knight proclaimed. "This land obeys my word. And soon, all lands shall fall under my iron will!"

"That will not happen!" Merlina shouted, thrusting her scepter forward. "Greiz Varta!"

The Black Knight staggered backwards as a powerful whirlwind emerged from the ground around Merlina's feet. With the fearsome gale separating him from his targets, the Black Knight could do nothing as the pair disappeared into the wind. Growling slightly, the Black Knight commanded his steed to take to the skies once more. The armored warrior turned to face a jagged cliffside, where three of his mightiest and most proud knights stood firm.

The first of the knights was female, but that did not obstruct from her power. The only visible parts of her were her orange-tinted dreadlocks that hung over the sides of her visor. She wore silver shoes that matched the majority of her armor with the exception of the golden necklace that hung around her neck. Her visor was formed from pearl-white steel and presented a blue sapphire stamped directly over her forehead.

The second of the knights had no visible parts that showed his true character. His armor was made entirely of ocean-blue steel that appeared more thin that his comrades. Upon first inspection, one would mistake this armor to be worthless and easy to pierce. But if one looked close enough, they would noticed the subtle ripples that waved through the armor. The one thing that could be seen was the bulbous emerald eyes shining through his helmet.

The last of the knights was proving to be his most powerful. Beneath his armor lie a patch of purple scales and a curled tail sticking from the end of his chassis. He wore dark-violet armor upon his feet and chest with a pair of metallic gloves complete with hidden compartments. Through the pinnacle of his helmet, a grizzly-yellow horn shined against the few rays of light that were allowed to trespass upon the land.

As the Black Knight drew close, the trio of knight kneeled to their master.

"I will give chase." The Black Knight commanded. "Spread and search for them. Slay them on sight."

And with that, the Black Knight galloped away over the clouds.

"Let's go." The female knight ordered.

"But must we?" The blue knight questioned cautiously. "She is the royal sorceress after all."

"The king's orders are absolute, Gawain." The purple knight responded.

"I know, but..." The knight known as Gawain said hesitantly.

"Without loyalty to the king, we are nothing." The female knight proclaimed. The purple knight nodded and walked away, leaving only Gawain to hear her next choice words. "But still...the king has changed. And so has his kingdom..."

With a look of worry, the female knight turned away with Gawain following shortly behind her. Gawain stopped momentarily and stared out to the valley. As a lone bird of prey flew overhead, a solemn castle stood over the horizon.

**

* * *

**

A new tale has been opened by the Wind Hawk. Will Jet draw the strength needed to defeat this new evil? Will the three knights accomplish their mission? And how does the Black Knight know Jet? Find out on the next chapter of Jet and the Black Knight!

**Please, read and review.**


	2. Magic in the Mist

**Jet and the Black Knight**

Chapter Two: Magic of the Mist

The scene opens to a hazy land where even the most substantial object as shrouded in a thick mist. Beneath the endless fog lies a cavernous forest that stretched to the farthest reaches of the map with barely a hint of civilization. It was here where we find Jet resting in a state of unconsciousness upon the dew-covered grass. Kneeling beside him, Merlina the Sorceress waved a glowing hand over his forehead until the hawk finally returned to his rightful state. With an audible moan, Jet pushed himself to sit up and pressed his palm over his eyes.

"Ugh, that's the last time I drink hot sauce before a job." Jet said dazed.

"Are you ok, brave warrior?" Merlina said softly; her voice was weak and tired.

"I've had better days." Jet said nonchalantly, jumping to his feet. "But you would know about that, wouldn't ya, Shahra?"

"Shahra?" Merlina repeated confused.

"But what I don't get is why you had to drag me away." Jet questioned disappointedly. "Yeah, I know he was a strong guy and he caught me off guard. But with a little magic and some elbow grease, I could have taken him, no problem."

"You do not understand." Merlina said despairingly. "The Black Knight cannot be wounded, not can he be slain."

"Ok, now you lost me." Jet said cluelessly.

"He is protected by powerful magic." Merlina explained. "This making comes from the scabbard that holds Excalibur."

"Excalibur?" Jet repeated interestingly. "Wait a minute...I know that name from somewhere."

"Excalibur is the name of the sword that rightfully belongs to King Arthur." Merlina stated.

"King Arthur!" Jet nodded knowledgably. "Now him I have definitely heard of. But if that was the scabbard of Excalibur, then that means this place is..."

"I am sorry for my forced summons, but it was necessary." Merlina said apologetically. "I have drawn you into the land ruled by King Arthur, which was recorded in the pages of my grandfather's journal."

"Your grandfather?" Jet repeated amazingly. "Then your grandfather was Merlin the Wizard."

"Yes." Merlina nodded.

"But if this is King Arthur's world," Jet said thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "Then was that the king who knocked me out a moment ago? I know I don't read many books since the Arabian Knights, but I always thought Arthur was the hero of the story."

"We can't stay in one place for too long." Merlina said suddenly as she pulled up her hood. "But before we go, I think a proper introduction is in order. I can't have you going around confusing me for another person. My name is Merlina, Royal Sorceress of Camelot."

"Sorry about the mix up." Jet grinned politely. "You just look like a good friend of mine. The name's Jet the Hawk, prince of Babylon and the Legendary Wind Hawk."

"You carry such prominent titles." Merlina smiled. "I knew I made the right choice in summoning you."

"You're not the first to say that." Jet boasted momentarily. "Actually, you are, but feel free to spread it around."

Merlina giggled. Raising herself to full height, the undaunted sorceress leaned against her scepter for a moment reprieve before trudging forward. As the emerald hawk stood beside her, Jet couldn't help but notice how pale her skin was compared to when he had first seen her. Shahra had taught him that magic can drain humans more effectively since they are not originally magical beings like genies and fairies. He hoped Merlina would be able to survive the trip. As they prowled deeper into the mist, Jet began to take in the features of the forest once the mist slowly began to lift around them. The trees that surrounded the area were full of life and were the greenest shade Jet had ever seen in plant life back home. And in the center of the forest rested an enormous lake with a single tree planted in the center. With a trained eye, the emerald hawk discovered that the mist was actually being produced from the lake itself.

"What's up with all this weird mist?" Jet asked.

"The Lady of Lake is very protective of this forest." Merlina answered. "She guards the beauty of nature and tries to preserve it against those who threaten it. This mist is one of her many wards. Anyone who travels into the mist without knowledge of where they are going will be lost forever. She is very strict about keeping away outsiders."

"Well, I'd say she's doing a very good job." Jet commented.

"Yes, she is." Merlina nodded. "Not even King Arthur dares to travel into this forest. Only the Sea Knight, Dame Lamerok, has been gifted enough to actually meet the Lady of the Lake at her hidden home. That is why King Arthur brought her into the Knights of the Round Table."

"Whatever happened with the king, anyway?" Jet questioned.

"And there lies the tragedy of this world." Merlina sighed hopelessly. "King Arthur was once a wise and just ruler. He was blessed with five noble knights, each from different land, and was praised by all as the savior of our world. However..."

"Let me guess," Jet interjected. "He got a little sidetracked?"

"Precisely." Merlina nodded. "Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, granted Arthur the power of Excalibur. But he was bewitched by the power of immortality the scabbard bestowed upon him. He became immortal, summoning legions of dark knights fro m the underworld. He is now plunging his kingdom into a world of horror and chaos."

"Sounds like Storm's chili back home." Jet joked, laughing lightly. Merlina seemed stoic. "But this Arthur guy is nothing compared to what Nazo did. If you want to see horror and chaos, you should have seen what he did on Angel Island. It just sounds like the King's making a giant haunted house for Halloween."

"It may appear so to you, but not to others." Merlina sighed. "If this continues, all the innocent lives will be lost and this world will become a pit for demons and spirits. That is why I have summoned you in this desperate time."

"You mean you want me to take out King Arthur?" Jet questioned; he stared at her like she was insane. "You mean THE King Arthur. The guys who defeated the mighty dragon and led the knights against the Dark Army."

"I thought you didn't read books." Merlina said pointedly.

"I skim through the pages." Jet muttered embarrassingly. "Besides, what about the whole immortality thing?"

"Beyond the mystic lake and hidden within the forest sleeps a Sacred Sword." Merlina explained, holding her scepter to point in the direction. "It is one of the Six Sacred Swords that has the power to kill King Arthur."

"A sword..." Jet said uneasily.

"Is there a problem?" Merlina asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, there is one problem." Jet said lowly. "You see, the Babylonians don't believe in using lethal force. Well, there was Rodrigo, but he was nuttier than a barrel of acorns. Either way, I can't use a sword. It goes against everything I stand for."

"But how will you defeat King Arthur?!" Merlina exclaimed frighteningly.

"I'll do what I do best." Jet smirked, flaunting his bansho fans. "The power of the wind and the strength of the Ark of the Cosmo, there is no way this Black Knight stands a chance against me."

"A fan cannot defeat King Arthur!" Merlina yelled impatiently. "You need the Sacred Sword!"

"I don't need a sword!" Jet screeched belligerently. "I can take on any competition without it!"

"You thing so, huh?" Merlina glared coldly. "Then you won't mind proving your skill against Nimue's ultimate protection against invaders. The Mist Dragon."

"The what now?" Jet said quickly.

Barely a moment after their spat, the ground trembled with a thunderous boom echoing through the mist. The lake quivered as if by fear of the unknown prowler. Acting from instincts and experience, Jet waved his fans in preparation for anything that might occur while trapped in this hazardous fog. A branch snapped. Quick on the reaction, Jet waved his fans in the direction of the sound and brushed away the mist that veiled them. Now he wished he hadn't. With the cloud gone, the emerald hawk found himself faced with a massive dragon with hardened blue scales and a horn made from pure sapphire.

"Uh...Merlina." Jet called cowardly. "You wouldn't mind lend a hand out here, would ya?"

"This is your challenge." Merlina smirked victoriously "If you can defeat the dragon without the use of a sword, then I will direct you to King Arthur so that you may defeat him."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Jet moaned.

The dragon roared to its challenger, releasing a steady stream of blue flames. Jet was grateful for his inherited speed as he rolled to the side to avoid the cindering flames. Kicking off the ground, Jet flipped over the dragon's head and landed on its back, nearly penetrating himself on one of its jagged spikes. The emerald hawk raised his fans and swiftly swiped them across the dragon's spine at a rate that would normally scar a person. But the dragon's scaly hide remained unscathed and glinted in the morning mist lights. With a thunderous snarl, the dragon raised its tail and snapped across Jet's face, sending him flying into one of the surrounding trees. Merlina raised her hand, which stopped the dragon from continuing its rampage.

"Man, this is just not my day." Jet groaned.

"Are you ready to concede yet?" Merlina asked happily.

"Oh no, you're not going to get me with that." Jet said pointedly. "I actually know what concede means and I am not going to quit anytime soon."

"You certainly are a stubborn bird." Merlina grimaced.

"Yeah, like I don't hear that often." Jet muttered sarcastically.

Shaking her head in annoyance, Merlina threw down her hand, commanding the dragon to continue its work. Overhear the dragons stampeding footsteps, the emerald hawk thrusted his palms into the ground and spun to the right. While the dragon crashed head forward into the trees, Jet skidded backwards as he shifted to his feet once more. This was one of the few occasions where Jet actually had to think to survive. The dragon's scales were too hard for Jet's fans, which normally could crack stone. Jet had heard on few occasions that a dragon's weak point was its eye, but he wasn't fond of getting up-close and personal with the monster. But then his eyes were drawn to the crystallized horn at the tip of its nose. It looked very important.

"_Ok, I'm only going to get one shot at this._" Jet thought nervously. "_I knew I should have signed my will when I had the chance._"

The dragon snorted and looked to Merlina for answers. The sorceress smacked her forehead and irritantly point to Jet. Once confirming its target, the blue beast raced forward, clawing at the ground with each step. As the dragon opened its mouth to release another wave of flames, Jet swiftly acted upon his plan and jumped to grab the beast by the horn. Feeling violated, the mammoth monster swaggered its head left and right, but the emerald hawk would not give in. Maintaining a firm grip on the monster, Jet pressed his left palm into the crystal horn; his Ark glowed diligently.

"GRAVITY FORCE!!" Jet cried.

Jet released a tremendous amount of pressure from his pal, which shattered the dragon's horn into several pieces. The dragon screeched in bloody agony, flailing its head into the trees, which effectively knocked its attacker away. With an audible whimper, the dragon billowed it wings and took over the horizon; the mist returned suddenly.

"That was amazing." Merlina commented astoundingly. "Very few have survived the wrath of a dragon without the use of a sword. Your feat will be legendary."

"Yeah, but this isn't the best moment." Jet said sadly. Answering to Merlina's confusion, Jet held his fans into view. The feathers were torn and bent to the point where they were ready to be throw to pieces. "The dragon's scales tore up my fans. Now I can't fight King Arthur."

"There is still the Sacred Sword." Merlina suggested hopefully.

"At this point, I don't think I have a choice." Jet stated as he jumped down from the tree. All right, I'll go find this "Sacred Sword" and hunt down King Arthur. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Before you go, take this as a gift." Merlina requested. Before the Babylonian knew what happened, Merlina slipped a metallic gauntlet over his left arm, which covered his ring and Ark. **(If you haven't figured it out by now, Jet is left-handed)** "Take this as proof of your knighthood. Good luck."

"Heh! Who needs luck when you've got skills like mine?!" Jet boasted eagerly.

Merlina nodded at his speech, but sincerely doubted his efforts were worth much. With a final nod, Jet turned to the edge of the lake and disappeared into the foaming mist that surrounded him. But unknown to either of them, a malevolent shadow was watching them from afar. Though the eyes of an airborne raven, the Black Knight studied Jet's progress from the safety of his island fortress. His scowl was truly a fearful sight and the black smog eroding from his breath only added to his dark effect.

"That bird has grown stronger since I have last seen him." The Black Knight stated. "Though I had never expected him to fail, it is unnerving that he managed to defeat a dragon with his bare hands. And now he hunts the Sacred Sword hidden deep within the mist under the eyes of the Lady of Lake. A place where I dare not travel."

"Isn't that why you called me, your pointyness?" A young female asked playfully.

"Lamerok! Show the king your respect!"

The Black Knight turned to face his surroundings, which was set on the sandy shores near the ocean waves. Looking down, the dark king faced two separate knights kneeling before him. The one known as Lamerok was a young female barely more than a child. The only visible feature of this child was the twin strands pointing from the back of her helmet. Similar to the previous female knight, she wore a full-body set of armor that was shaded with the brightest green. Orange stripes laced over the side of her arms and chassis and wore a bright emerald helmet with an orange visor, which revealed the girls ocean-blue eyes.

The second knight was far more fearsome. This creature was a complete enigma to the king as the knight had no visible signs, nor has he ever removed his armor. His main armor seemed to consist of a rare black crystal substance that proved nearly invulnerable to any sword. His gauntlets and shoes seemed to be made of the same substance, only white. His helmet was formed from the deepest black and concealed any chances of identifying him. As the Black Knight turned to them, he found the second knight raising his fist over Lamerok.

"Calm yourself, Galahad." The Black Knight warned. "She is still needed."

"Why have you called for us, your majesty?" The knight known as Galahad questioned.

"When we were hunting down Merlina, I thought I would only need three of my knights." The Black Knight explained spitefully. "But that witch summoned a devilish enemy into my kingdom. I thought my strength would be enough to defeat him, but he has grown more powerful."

"Is that why you sent the others to hunt him?" Lamerok asked curiously.

"Yes." The Black Knight nodded. "But I fear they will not be enough. I wish for you to join them and slay the hawk on sight." His shifted his glance directly to Lamerok. "But I have a more important mission for you. I want you to travel to the Misty Lake and stop that hawk from obtaining the Sacred Sword."

"You can count on me, boss!" Lamerok saluted eagerly.

The Black Knight scowled, but reluctantly nodded and marched back to the castle. Galahad watched his superior trudge back to his sanctuary with a calculative look on his mind. If Lancelot or Gawain wasn't powerful enough to defeat this enemy, then did these mean the king was threatened? Was he afraid that this newcomer would usurp him? But with these thoughts traveled through his mind, a sudden splash sounded from his left. He looked over and spotted Lamerok splashing in the water; she forgot that she couldn't swim.

"How she became a Knight of the Round Table, I will never know." Galahad groaned.

* * *

**A journey to the sword leads to a new challenge. Will Jet be able to retrieve the Sacred Sword to defeat King Arthur? Will Lamerok prove to be too much for the hawk to handle? And what has become of the other knights? Find out on the next chapter of Jet and the Black Knight!**

**Please, read and review.**


	3. Survival by the Sword

**Jet and the Black Knight**

Chapter Three: Survival by the Sword

The scene awakens to a small serene area close to the heart of Misty Lake. Unlike the land controlled by the Mist Dragon, the lake was viewed from a closer reach, meaning the mist was thicker than normal. But despite these hazardous conditions, the Black Knight was not willing to allow anyone to reach any further into the forest. A pair of black-armored soldier carrying grizzly swords stalked around the edge of the water. The most unique feature of these malevolent creatures was that they both possessed a flaming-orange eye that wandered through the opening in its helmet.

"Ugh, how much longer?" Soldier #1 complained. "My feet are killing me."

"Continue you're insensate whining and the master will kill you!" Soldier #2 snapped.

"But why are we stationed here in the first place?" Soldier #1 whined. "I'm getting tired of staring into this fog every hour. What does the master expect us to guard this place from?"

"I don't know?" Soldier #2 said honestly. "But I can assure you – did you hear that?"

The soldiers stopped in their tracks, drawing their swords to eye level. The forest was thick with the ever-present mist, which also served to block any sound from the outside world. Not even the birds migrating above could sound a single crow. The lead soldier glanced to his partner and hesitantly pressed himself forward while sweeping away the mist with his sword. Once clearing away a proportionate amount of the fog, the soldier raise his blade for attack, only to find a small rabbit nibbling at the leaves of a tree.

"Only a hare." Soldier #2 sighed.

See, this fog is getting to you, too." Soldier #1 commented. "What'd you say we..."

But the remark was broken when a boisterous yell broke through the mist. And by the time the soldiers could draw their swords; Jet swung from the nearest treetop by a vine and kicked them into the lake. The emerald hawk landed with a victorious grin when two erupting splashes entered his range of hearing. He was grateful for when he heard several more splashes moving away from his position; the soldiers were swimming away.

"Hah! And she said I needed a sword." Jet boasted.

"You will need it." Jet jumped, screaming lightly, as Merlina appeared at his side. "King Arthur cannot be defeated by any other means. Drawing the Sacred Sword is the only chance we have."

"Don't do that!" Jet screamed. "Geez, you're worse than Ali Baba!"

"Forgive me." Merlina apologized sheepishly.

"So, where is this Sacred Sword anyway?" Jet questioned.

"It should somewhere in the middle of the lake." Merlina informed. "Allow me to open a path for you."

Jet, who had too much experience dealing with magic, took cover behind a great elm as Merlina raised her scepter. The jaded jewel at the end of the staff glew brilliantly as the human sorceress muttered words of enchantments under her breathe. Without warning, a heavy gust entered the lake, blowing away the fog that surrounded it. With their new visual, Jet could see a tiny inland in the middle of the lake with a gleaming sword buried at the base of the island tree. The emerald hawk quickly grabbed Merlina, who fell from weakness, and skipped across the rocks to reach the island.

"You ok?" Jet asked as he set the sorceress on the ground.

"I will be fine." Merlina panted. "I have never used so much magic is such short periods of time."

"Well, you can take it easy now." Jet said confidently. "All I have to do is grabbed the sword and we can get out of here."

With an assuring nod from Merlina, Jet crossed the small piece of land as he reached out for the sword. Jet could not help but marvel at the sight of the legendary weapon. The steel of the blade was folded perfectly and glistened diligently in the few rays of light that were allowed to breach the mist. The handle was crafted by the finest gold with sterling silver wire crisscrossing over the hold and the crest of a dragon embroidered over the hilt. But as his eyes wandered over the fine craftsmanship, he faintly noticed a script of writing in the tree behind the blade. It was in an ancient language that was nothing similar to English or Arabic, meaning the emerald hawk could not understand it.

"Hey, Merlina, what does this mean?" Jet asked curiously, pointing to the script.

"Hmm." Merlina hummed as she moved over to read the script. "It appears to be some sort of prophecy. Let me read it to you."

_The clouding shadows loom over the kingdom.  
A gallant new champion must be called.  
He who will draw the sword of the kings.  
One of noble heart and valiant courage.  
But the shadows dull the weapon of light.  
Shattered by evil and all hope will fail.  
The shards of heaven renew the lost souls.  
And truth will be drawn forth by the savior._

"What does that mean?" Jet asked confused.

"I do not understand it myself." Merlina replied earnestly. "But I have a feeling that it may dictate your arrival. It did mention a new champion would be called. And since I called you, you must be the one chosen to take the sword."

"Now that's what I call excellent service." Jet grinned, grasping the handle of the sword.

"Are you ready for this?" Merlina asked solemnly.

"Ready for what?" Jet asked strangely.

"For when you remove the sword." Merlina stated. "Once you take it and defeat King Arthur, you will be recognized as the worst of all knights. You will be christened as Kingslayer."

"Well, can't be the hero every time." Jet shrugged.

Merlina shook her head in sorrow and regret, but felt grateful for Jet's confidence. The emerald hawk took the handle with both hands and forced his grip so tight that he could feel blood leaking from his gloves. He tugged at the sword with a sharp jerk, but the weapon appeared to resist him. He tugged again, but this time felt the sword relieve itself from the ground. And with one final jerk, Jet ripped the might weapon from the ground; a gleaming light radiated from its tip. Jet gently raised the sword into both his hands to inspect the marvelous legend.

"The Sacred Sword, huh?" Jet grinned greedily. "I bet this would make a pretty penny."

"That sword you hold goes by the name of Caliburn." Merlina informed.

"Nice craftsmanship." Jet commented. "But I don't see how this would help against the king."

"You fool!!"

Jet screamed at the sudden shout and fell backwards into the tree while accidentally releasing the sword. Jet was not shocked by the sound, but by where it had come from: the sword itself. Feeling slightly nervous, the emerald hawk reached for the sword and gazed at the hilt of the blade, which now provided a face beneath the crest.

"You re the chosen one!?" The sword known as Caliburn yelled furiously. "You are but a squire!"

"Oh yeah! Says you!" Jet screeched back, massaging his temple. "Great, now I'm talking to a sword."

"I should have mentioned it before." Merlina said sheepishly. "The sword has a mind of its own. Caliburn chooses who will wield it."

"And it appears I made terrible choice." Caliburn stated annoyingly.

"You know, for a sword, you have a really big mouth." Jet glared.

"The impertinent one is you, knave." Caliburn said coldly.

"Don't you insult me in words I can't understand!" Jet screeched.

"It seems to be the only thing that will draw your attention." Caliburn commented. "I suggest you brace yourself well. Because I intend to train you until you are worth of wielding me."

"Hey, cool sword." A new voice complimented. "Can I give it a try?"

Jet and Merlin started and faced back to the stepping stone; Jet held Caliburn forward despite his protests. But the source of the voice was not to be seen. It was as if the very air was talking to him. Once knowing there was no threat, Jet made the mistake of lowering his guard as a metallic foot kicked across his face. The emerald hawk tumbled backwards into the tree, carrying Caliburn with him until they smacked the wood with an audible thud. Groaning slightly, Jet looked downwards, because he was upside-down, and spotted the intruder. Lamerok had finally caught up with him and she was carrying a petite dagger with a golden handle and a sparkling sapphire in the hilt. At first, Jet had no idea who this person was. But at the sight of her bent hairs pocking from the back of her helmet made the knight's identity clear.

"That you, Marine?" Jet asked strangely.

"Marine..." Lamerok said thoughtfully. "That's a nice name. But my name is Dame Lamerok, the Sea Knight."

"Sea Knight." Jet repeated, laughing lightly. "I really should have seen that coming."

"You blundering imbecile!" Caliburn ranted. "How could you allow such a simple child defeat you?!"

"And who said I was defeated?" Jet smirked playfully, drawing Caliburn forward. "Now listen to me, Lamerok! I am Jet the Hawk, Prince of Babylon and the Legendary Wind Hawk! And there is no way I'm going to lose to you!"

"That's the spirit!" Lamerok cheered.

"Well, at least this couldn't get any worse." Caliburn muttered.

Ignoring the sword's statement, Jet tightened his grip around his weapon and charged forward to Lamerok. Unfortunately, Caliburn was much heavier than what Jet was used to holding and slowed him down greatly. The emerald hawk took a wild swing around to Marine's chest, but the armored raccoon merely sidestepped, giggling amusingly. Once the hawk's back was turned, Lamerok swiped her dagger to the side. Surprisingly enough, the dagger stabbed through the air and created a miniature black hole into an unknown dimension. Lamerok clutched her fist and jabbed it into the black hole, which appeared in front of Jet through a second black hole. The emerald hawk felt the sting of iron thrust across his beak and forced him close to the water.

"Whoa, what was that?" Jet questioned surprisingly.

"I know that power anywhere." Caliburn said shockingly. "The weapon she holds is Crewennan, one of the Six Sacred Swords. Legend has it that whoever wields the sword with be able to open rift into hell and summon forth an army of demons. She must be using the sword's powers to transport herself."

"Wait, how can a knife be a sword?" Jet asked randomly.

"That's beside the point!" Caliburn exclaimed.

"Come on, mate." Marine said eagerly. "I thought we were going to have some fun."

"Yeah, we're going to have a good time." Jet nodded excitedly.

"You fool!" Caliburn screamed. "This is no time for games!"

But the emerald hawk continued to ignore him. Jet seemed to be gaining more control over wielding Caliburn as he was able to pick it up easily and swing a precise shot for Lamerok. The Sea Knight quickly swiped across the air and jumped into the black hole before Jet's attack could land its target. At that instant, Jet stabbed Caliburn into the ground and kicked his foot to the sky at the very moment Lamerok appeared through the black hole. The young knight was thrusted backwards and created a large indent in the tree behind them. Jet took the opportunity to attack while Lamerok was distracted and swung the Sacred Sword across the tree trunk. Unfortunately,at that very moment, the scar on Jet's leg burned with unbearablepain, which forced the hawk to his knees. Lamerok saw this as an opportunity to attack and flipping backwards up the trunk to kick off the wood to dive for the emerald hawk. Once the pain had subsided momentarily, Jet raised Caliburn to his defense and blocked against Lamerok's blade before she flipped overhead.

"Hey, you're not bad, kid." Jet complimented.

"Thanks." Lamerok chirped happily. "I've been practicing for a while now. I always tell Lancelot that I'm just as good as the other knights, but he keeps saying I'm just a little kid."

"Now that doesn't seem fair." Jet nodded.

"Can we get on with this?!" Caliburn screamed impatiently. "This is a battle, not a debate!"

"_I can't carry this out much longer anyway._" Jet thought, wincing at his throbbing scar._ "If I fight for too long, the pain is gonna knock me out cold. I need to finish this now._"

Jet waited for several moment, grateful that Lamerok didn't attack, until the pain was completely gone. The Babylon fighter pushed himself back to his feet and pressed his sword forward as Lamerok raised her dagger to eye level. The emerald hawk kicked off the ground at various speeds, but curled his body at the last second. Taking a quick note from Sonic's book, Jet performed his own version of the homing attack with the sword sticking out from the jade sphere. Lamerok barely pushed her guard up before Jet assaulted her with a fury of blade swings. Unable to hold the pressure back, Lamerok unwillingly released her dagger and fell backwards as Caliburn carved a deep scar into her chest armor. Jet uncurled himself and watched as Lamerok dropped into the lake with a vicious splash.

"Heh! Looks like I win." Jet boasted.

"You were lucky, knave." Caliburn said mockingly; Jet glared.

"H-help!" Lamerok pleaded desperately as she splashed wildly in the lake. "I-I can't s-swim!"

"Hold up!" Jet exclaimed fearfully. "She's the Sea Knight and she can't swim?!"

"Such a disgrace to the title of knighthood." Caliburn commented. "I am certain that she will not be missed."

"You're actually willing to let a little girl die?" Jet questioned in disbelief.

"All knights perish on the field of battle." Caliburn stated coldly. "It is a code of honor."

"Screw honor!" Jet screeched. "I've got to save her!"

When Caliburn began to protest against this, Jet tossed him backwards, unknowingly stabbing him into the trunk of the tree. By the time Jet reached the water, Lamerok had completely submerged. The emerald hawk swiftly pulled off his coat and dived into the water without a moment's hesitation. He found Lamerok drifting to the bottom of the lake; soft bubbles of air escaping from the mouth of her helmet. Before she touched the ground, Jet grabbed the young knight by her shoulders and began pulling her to the surface with all his strength. Lamerok's armor made her heavy, but Jet was not one to give up. After swimming for what seemed like hours, both creatures breached the surface; Lamerok took in deep gasps of air. After expelling a short spot of water, Jet pulled Lamerok to the island and gently laid her down on the ground. Merlina arrived a moment later carrying Caliburn.

"You...you ok, Lamerok?" Jet panted.

"You saved me." Lamerok said amazingly as she pulled off her helmet, revealing the face of Marine the Raccoon. "But why'd ya do it? Everyone else I know would have just let me drown."

"Well, I'm not like everyone else." Jet grinned, pulling on his coat.

"Obviously." Caliburn remarked. "You swordsmanship was poor, you tactics were remedial, and your intelligence is smaller than that of the lowliest insect. Any REAL knight would have slain their enemy at once."

"Well, I blame you for that." Jet countered. "You're just a sad excuse for a teacher. I'm a fighter, not a murderer."

"And that will bring your downfall." Merlina said sorrowfully. "Unless you learn to overcome this restriction of your heart, you will never be able to defeat King Arthur. And even then, it is uncertain how you will fare against him. For as long as he holds the scabbard of Excalibur, he cannot be slain."

"So what are we going to do about that?" Jet asked.

"The obvious answer would be to ask the former owner of Excalibur." Caliburn suggested. "Surely she would know how to hinder its power."

"And who would that be?" Jet questioned.

"I already told you, Jet." Merlina sighed. "It was the Lady of the Lake."

"You mean Nimue?" Lamerok asked thoughtfully.

"You know her?" Caliburn asked.

"I met her a long time ago." Lamerok informed. "She invited me to her palace when she gave me Crewennan."

"Then why don't we pay the little lady a visit?" Jet said eagerly.

"It won't be so easy." Caliburn stated.

"What do you mean?" Jet asked.

"You will see for yourself eventually, young knave." Caliburn said insultingly.

"Stop calling me knave!" Jet yelled furiously, pulling Caliburn from Merlina's grasp. "The name is Jet the Hawk, Prince of Babylon and the Legendary Wind Hawk! Got it?!"

"Very well then." Caliburn acknowledged. "Then I will call you Knave the Hawk."

"You little..." Jet snarled.

"Either way, something must be done about this." Caliburn said calmly.

"What are you going on about, you oversized letter opener?" Jet glared.

"I fear that my edge has gone...blunt." Caliburn said embarrassingly. "Being trapped on this island for so long has taken its toll."

"Hah! Not the sharpest tool in the shed, huh?" Jet sniggered.

"That's because a gentlemen shouldn't have such an edge." Caliburn retorted.

"Gentlemen?" Jet laughed. "Who exactly are you calling a gentleman?"

"Well, if you need your sword sharpened," Lamerok said suggestively. "You could always ask the Black Smith in Camelot City. He's an old friend of mine. But, he doesn't really trust strangers."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Caliburn questioned. "I must make myself presentable to the Lady of the Lake."

"Take this." Lamerok offered as she handed Jet her dagger. "The blacksmith recognizes Crewennan after working on it so many times. If you present it to him and tell him I sent you, he should be able to fix your sword for free."

"I love free stuff." Jet said deviously before turning to Merlina. "So what are you going to do, Merlina?"

But when the emerald hawk presented his question, the human sorceress seemed to ignore all of her surroundings. Even when Jet continued to call her name, Merlina kneeled over the grass and plucked a single flower. The sorceress stood at her full height, never relinquishing her gaze from the plant.

"Why do plants bloom, knowing they are destined to wither?" Merlina whispered tragically, earning interested stares from her audience. "Their time of beauty is so short-live..." As Merlina's eyes burned into the flower, Jet marveled at how fast the flower died in her hands. She final caught Jet's eyes. "Forgive me, noble warrior. But I will be recognized in the city. I shall remain behind in hiding until the time is right."

"Then I guess I'll see you later." Jet waved nonchalantly.

"Yes." Merlina nodded. "May your journey be safe."

"Not a good chance of that happening." Caliburn comment; Jet groaned.

"Wait a minute." Lamerok said to Jet as he readied himself to leave. "Before you go, I need to tell you where Nimue's palace is." Jet stared strangely. "Nimue created a spell that prevents anyone from finding her palace unless she tells them where it is. You could search for years and never find her. If I tell you, you'll find the palace and Nimue will know she can trust you."

"Then fire away, little lady." Jet winked.

Lamerok giggled and blushed slightly. Looking between Caliburn and Merlina, Lamerok grabbed Jet by his arm and pulled him away from the others for privacy. When she knew that no one could overhear her, Lamerok began whispering into Jet's ear, revealing every detail of Nimue's location. But what they failed to realize was that they were being watched by a knight in purple armor.

* * *

**The sword has been drawn and the battle has begun. Will Jet and Caliburn learn to understand each other? What is the mysterious prophecy of the sword? And has the purple knight discovered Nimue's location? Find out on the next chapter on Jet and the Black Knight!**

**Please, read and review.**


	4. Camelot Calamity

**Jet and the Black Knight**

Chapter Four: Camelot Calamity

The scene opens to a flourishing grassy plain centered in the heart of King Arthur's Kingdom. Guarded and well fortified, Camelot City stood as a proud monument to tears that people served under his rule. The dew of the leafy land glistened under the ever-present sun on each side of the dirt path that led to the main gate. As the guards stomped back and forth atop the ramparts, one of the soldiers caught something out of the corner of his eye. A small figure was stumbling across the path, slowly making its way to the gateway.

"Captain! A stranger approaches the main gate!" The soldier reported.

"Must be another trader." The captain said pleasingly. "Open the gate!" Following their orders, the soldiers lowed the drawbridge into the city as the captain stepped forward to greet the strange. "Pleasant travels, stranger. Welcome to...."

"Agua!" Jet screamed desperately.

The mighty and cunning Jet the Hawk was crawling across the ground, trying with hope to reach sanctuary. The emerald knight was sweating harder than he had ever in his life; nearly drown in the salty liquid. The guards, men and women, stared at Jet as he carried himself inside the city, panting like a tired dog. He sighed gratefully once reaching the cool shade of the buildings and felt a cool breeze that traveled through town. Jet quickly found a quiet spot to rest between the gate and a local tavern before reaching into his coat, groping the bottomless pockets. He found Crewennan and decided to keep it out for safekeeping before grabbing Caliburn.

"Blagh!" Caliburn exclaimed disgustedly. "How revolting! Have you ever bathed in your lifetime?!"

"What were you expecting?" Jet glared, panting heavily. "The least you could have done was warn me this city was over five hundred miles away from Misty Lake. Do I look like Sonic the Hedgehog to you?"

"Whoever he is, he must be a better knight that you." Caliburn commented sharply.

"Listen, you little..." Jet chocked, cough roughly. "Whew, I'm too tired to insult."

"At least there's one bright mark." Caliburn said lightly; Jet glared hatefully. "But at the very least, you have managed to carry us to our destination. Now all that is left is to find the local blacksmith. That is, if you are competent enough."

"I should have just chucked you in the lake when I had the chance." Jet mumbled.

The emerald hawk attempted to stuff Caliburn back into his coat, but the sword refused to follow commands, commenting on Jet's body odor. Ignoring Caliburn's complaints, Jet stopped inside the tavern for a short while and 'borrowed' a pitcher of clear water while the owner's back was turned. As the emerald hawk carried his charge through the market street, Jet felt a hint of nostalgia when looking through the shops. He remembered all the times he would spend in the bazaar with Shahra and his team whenever they stopped in Sand Oasis. But there was something that Jet couldn't help to notice.

"Hmm..."Jet hummed thoughtfully.

"What is it now, knave?" Caliburn questioned irritably.

"It feels like in know this place from somewhere." Jet said interestingly. "I don't know why, but there is something about this street that reminds me of something. Something I think I should know."

"Jewelry for sale!" 'Rouge' announced amid a small crowd. "Be the pride of your family and the envy of your friend!"

"Fresh fish here!" 'Vector' shouted restlessly. "Fresh fish! They were swimming this morning!"

"Come to learn your destiny." 'Blaze' offered mystically. "Allow me to see what the future holds."

"I can't put my finger on it." Jet said cluelessly as he walked past 'Charmy'. "There's something about this place that seems familiar."

Ok, so he's not the brightest hero of the lot. After spending close to an hour walking up and down the street, Jet and Caliburn somehow found themselves back to where they started. After much argument, Jet swallowed his pride and.....asked for directions. Follow the instructions from the soldier; the knight hawk discovered the local smithery, which was actually a small house converted for the needs of work. A small sign was nailed into the door with an unusual symbol: a claw covered in lightning.

"This is Lamerok's smith?" Caliburn complained in a snobbish manner. "You do not expect me to be refined by such low-class commerce. There must be somewhere much better than this ratty place."

"Someone's a bit full of themselves." Jet murmured, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "But this is the only place where can actually afford to get you fixed. If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the richest man on the street."

"Another negative to your stature." Caliburn commented rudely.

From that point, Jet just wanted to throw Caliburn against the nearest rock and hope it snapped in two. But the emerald hawk restrained himself with a quick breathing exercise Wave taught him before opening the door. As to be expected, the workshop was smoldering hot compared to the outside with wayfaring fumes blocking the ceiling. Hunched over the furnace with a pair of steel tongs was a familiar figure that nearly made Jet jump out of his feathers. Emerl the Gizoid was wearing leather goggles over his eyes and a leather smock to protect him from the heat of the furnace as pulled out the workings of a starting sword.

"Is that Emerl?!" Jet exclaimed quietly. "No way, it can't be him." He stiffened slightly as Emerl turned to face him, removing the leather goggles. "Uh...this is the local Blacksmith, right?"

"That's right." The Emerl look-alike nodded. "My shop might not say much, but I am the best Blacksmith in Camelot City. I just simply choose to live where there is more work. My name is Gron. How may I help you, brave knight?"

"Trust me, he is no knight." Caliburn commented. "Nor do I imagine he'll be one anytime soon."

"Say you." Jet sneered.

"Such a magnificent sword." Gron praised, looking up and down Caliburn's form. "I have crafted many blades in my time, but I have never seen one that could talk before."

"It talks, all right." Jet sniggered. "It just doesn't know when to shut up."

"Well, I know a fine blade when I see one." Gron stated excitedly. "It is one of the very few reasons I have chosen the profession of a Blacksmith." He looked back to Jet. "But what do you want me to do about it?"

"I was hoping you could sharpen this dull piece of rust." Jet requested reluctantly.

"Fool!" Caliburn scream; Gron fell backwards. "It is you who is dull!"

"I could mend this sword within a matter of hours." Gron stated. One look at Jet's irritated expression seemed to alter his thoughts. "But if you are in a hurry, I can push aside my other works and complete this in a matter of minutes. But that will come at a heavy cost."

"I haven't got any money." Jet said embarrassingly. When looking between the angry Blacksmith and the enraged sword, the words of Lamerok suddenly came back to him. He reached into his boot, where he pulled Crewennan from its hiding place. "I think you might remember this. Lamerok said if we showed this to you, you would fix this dull knife for free."

"Hmm..." Gron hummed while retrieving the petite dagger. "I have fixed Lamerok's blade for nigh over three years. She was always a klutzy one. But if she feels that you are worthy of trusting her blade, then I must agree upon her judgment." He handed the dagger back to Jet and looked over Caliburn. "I will do it, but it may take a while. The edge has been dulled from lack of use, the handle has rusted over slight, and it appears moist for some reason."

"You can blame the knave's perspiration." Caliburn mocked.

"Hey!" Jet exclaimed.

"What is the name of the sword?" Gron asked curiously.

"Caliburn." The sword announced proudly.

"Caliburn..." Gron repeated interestingly. "I know I have heard that name from somewhere. But that is not important at this moment." He placed the sword to the side and looked back to Jet. "This may take a while, so you might want to explore the town. When it is done, I will find you and return your sword with a brand new scabbard."

"Just no dark magic, ok?" Jet sniggered.

The Blacksmith looked confused for a moment, but waved it off as he replaced his leather goggles over his head. Jet decided to follow his advice and travel through the streets of Camelot for anything that might interest him. But as he exited the workshop, he failed to notice a cloaked figure traveling behind him from a distance. Jet took this fine opportunity to "haggle" with the traders without having Caliburn breathing down his neck. So far, the emerald hawk had managed to acquire a handful of food, various potions for healing needs, and a medieval version of a comic; it wasn't very amusing. When Jet noticed the sun slowly setting over the outer walls, he decided that it was the right time to be heading back.

"Guess I should see if the rust bucket is fixed." Jet said, throwing the comic aside. "If I'm lucky, maybe Gron's learned a way to keep that big mouth of his shut."

"I never thought you to be one of much luck." An ominous voice said.

With barely a moment to react, Jet flipped backwards into the air, just above his attack as he passed by. The crowd screamed from the knowledge of an imminent battle and closed shop in a hurry. Just as Jet landed, the unknown assailant turned around and ripped the cloak that concealed his identity. The emerald hawk faced against the unknown Galahad as the crystal-armored knight held his weapon close to eye level. Jet took careful notice of the falchion-sword that Galahad carried as it was forged from the same purple crystal that created his armor and completed with a deathly-black handle.

"Why does it not surprise me that Lamerok failed?" Galahad said tediously.

"You know Lamerok?" Jet questioned surprisingly as he stood. "Then you must be one of those Round Table guys I've heard about. You wouldn't happen to be Lancelot, would ya?"

"Do not compare me to him." Galahad sneered. "I am Galahad, the Crystal Knight. And upon my duty as a Knight of the Round Table, I have been ordered by the king to slay you."

"Wait a minute..." Jet said thoughtfully. "I know that evil tone from anywhere." He cocked his head to the side with an expectant expression on his face. "For some reason, I'm not surprised that you're working for the king, Mephiles."

"My name is not Mephiles." Galahad hissed. "It is Galahad, noble knight and your executioner.

"Well, you can't kill what you can't catch." Jet sniggered, speeding down the street.

"And the chase begins." Galahad muttered.

Given Jet's number of practices, the emerald hawk was able to gain a smooth lead ahead of the Crystal Knight as he made his way back to the workshop. Unfortunately, Galahad knew Camelot City better than Jet and took a shortcut that allowed him to get ahead of his prey. As he looked back, a sense of pride welled up in Jet when he noticed that Galahad was no longer on his trail. Unfortunately, he failed to realize that the Crystal Knight was waiting for him around the corner, waiting to decapitate the hawk when he was close. The plan itself would have worked, if not to the sudden warning.

"Dive, you fool!!"

"Wha?" Jet questioned surprisingly.

Knowing that his cover was blown, Galahad turned the corner and swung his falchion at blinding speeds. By some form of luck, Jet dropped backwards just in time to avoid the sword within a hair's length from his beak. While still warding of the shock, Jet had enough sense to attack when the moment was right. The emerald hawk pulled back his legs and thrusted them upwards to meet Galahad's chest. Unfortunately, the blow did nothing to the Crystal Knight and sent a wave of pain vibrating through the hawk's spine.

"Ok, maybe that was a bad idea." Jet said sheepishly.

"That's the first intelligent thought you've ever had, knave." Jet didn't need to look to know it was Caliburn talking. He looked over and found the sword being carried out of the workshop by Gron. "Now move before you are beheaded!"

For once, Jet had no reason to complain as he rolled to the side to avoid Galahad's blade. Once pushing back to his feet, Gron tossed Caliburn to the emerald hawk, who caught the blade without looking. Once taking a chance to look, Jet noticed the fine jade scabbard that encased the legendary sword with a silver hawk pressed in the middle. He wasted no time in strapping the scabbard to his back and pulled Caliburn from its hold with renewed vigor. The proud blade gleamed against the sun with such intensity that it was almost blinding. The handle was refurbished with new metal and the edge appeared sharp enough to cut through even steel. Even Jet couldn't help but admire his appearance.

"Now that is how a sword should look!" Jet shouted boastfully.

"I feel as if I have been reborn." Caliburn said happily. "Now I can protect the kingdom against the corrupted king."

"Don't you mean _we_ can protect the kingdom?" Jet emphasized.

"Details, details." Caliburn said nonchalantly.

"So, you have stolen one of the Sacred Swords from the king." Galahad said malevolently, pulling his sword from the cracked stone. "For such treason, you will be lucky that the king does not torture your mind before your death."

"He won't have any problems there." Caliburn commented sharply. "This knave hasn't had a proper thought in years."

"Hey! Whose side are you on?!" Jet snapped.

"A knight bickering with his weapon." Galahad cackled amusingly. "Oh, this will be all too easy."

"Hey, mind filling me in on this guy?" Jet requested to Caliburn.

"I don't know much about the knight himself, but I do recognize his sword." Caliburn informed seriously. "That is Clarent, one of the Six Sacred Swords of legend. It is believed that whoever possesses the blade with be impervious to all attacks and will become immortal to all but age."

"So I can't beat this guy?" Jet moaned.

"He can be defeated." Caliburn stated. "You must deprive him of his sword and slay him at once."

Jet didn't say anything at that point and only looked back to Galahad as he stood silently across from them. The setting sun filled the skies with a wave of crimson. Jet watched the skies earnestly, wondering what god had punished him to this treatment. But in his moment of distraction, Galahad skipped off the ground with his falchion positioned over his head. The emerald hawk was faintly able to recognize his attacker and raised Caliburn to his defense. Surprisingly enough, the legendary sword did not shudder or vibrate at the forced contact. In fact, the blade seemed to be so well protected that it forced Galahad to fall backwards onto the street. The Crystal Knight flipped backwards to his feet, looking nonplussed.

"What sort of witchcraft is this?" Galahad questioned in amazement.

"Whoa, what was that?" Jet asked, equally impressed.

"That is one of my own special powers." Caliburn said in a superior manner. "Now that I am fully restored, I can form an impenetrable shield at the time when my wielder needs it most. And that, unfortunately, means you."

"You know, that would have been helpful against Lamerok!" Jet sneered angrily.

"I thought you were capable enough." Caliburn said mockingly.

If Caliburn had a throat, Jet would be throttling it by now. But during their standard argument, Galahad was able to slip through the shops and brushed past Jet's line of vision for a clear shot from behind. Fortunately, Caliburn had seen him at the last moment and released a barrier that surrounded his chosen wielder. As the Crystal Knight stumbled backwards, Jet twisted around for a direct swing to Galahad's chest. But he quickly forgot the ability of Clarent and Caliburn vibrated off of the knight's invincible body. Galahad gripped his mighty falchion with both hands and swung downwards with all his might as Jet once again raised his defenses. The two warriors were locked with one another, neither of them willing to surrender.

"Surrender now!" Galahad demanded.

"Not gonna happen!" Jet responded.

The Crystal Knight was furious beyond belief and pressed his sword father into the barrier, slowly pushing back his enemy. But with a cloud of fury blocking his thoughts, Galahad had unwillingly made his final mistake. His grip around Clarent had loosened so far that the Sacred Sword flung around from the barrier and out of his hands. The sword stabbed itself into the wall Gron's workshop, just barely over the Blacksmith's head. Without his prized sword, Galahad's body no longer retained the appearance of crystal and appeared as a purple hedgehog wearing silver armor. The defeated knight fell to his knees.

"You have bested me, young knight." Galahad said solemnly. "Now, you will prevail with the final blow."

"Yes." Caliburn said proudly. "Go ahead, knave. End the life of the wretched traitor."

Jet hesitated to move. He was a proud Babylonian that always believed no one, not even the cruelest of creatures, deserved to be striped of their life. But now he was caught between his morals and his duty. He needed to kill the Black Knight if he wanted to save the kingdom, which meant that he must put aside everything he always believed in. With a heartfelt sigh, the emerald hawk gripped the sword's handle with both hands and held the tip close to Galahad's forehead. And with powerful thrust, Jet stabbed the Sacred Sword into the ground.

"What are you doing, knave?!" Caliburn yelled furiously.

"I'm not going to kill him." Jet stated firmly. "No matter what you say, I will never take another life. Not even if I face King Arthur."

"But then you will stand no chance against him." Galahad said, feeling somewhat relieved. "If you face yourself against the king, you will surely die."

"Then I'll die." Jet shrugged, holding his hand for Galahad to take. "But I will not become a murderer."

"You are much different then the king had described you." Galahad commented, withdrawing Clarent from the wall. "Maybe you are the hope we have been waiting for." He crossed the street to Jet and kneeled before him with his sword held out for the hawk to take. "For spearing my life, I humbly request that you take Clarent with you on your journey. May it bring you good fortune."

"Thanks, man." Jet grinned, admiring the glimmering weapon.

"Now I must leave." Galahad informed. "By relinquishing my sword, I have been deemed a traitor to the crown. I will find Lamerok and we will both go into hiding until the king steps down from his throne."

"I'll see ya later." Jet said, ripping off Sonic's signature thumbs-up.

And in a cloud of black mist, Galahad had vanished.

"The sun is about to set." Gron stated as he approached Jet. "The guards will not allow anyone in and out of the city during the night." He waved a hand to the workshop. "I have rooms above where I work. I am willing to offer you a place to stay until the morning."

"As long as it's free." Jet laughed.

The Gizoid look-alike scratched his head with an uncertain expression. Was this hawk really the only hope for the kingdom to survive? The Blacksmith only shrugged it off and guided Jet into his home as the sun finally vanished over the horizon. But even as Jet slumbered away into his firm bed, the hawk couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

"Hello!" Caliburn called; he was still stuck to the pavement. "Anyone still here? Hello?!" He shivered as a dog barked from down the street. "I don't like the dark."

* * *

**A perilous journey leads to a bold decision. Will Jet succeed in keeping his promise? Will he be strong enough to defeat the Black Knight? And will the forsaken knights redeem themselves? Find out on the next chapter of Jet and the Black Knight!**

**Please, read and review.**


	5. Legends of the Lake

**Jet and the Black Knight**

LoZ © Nintendo

Chapter Five: Legends of the Lake

The scene alters to a far land to the west of Camelot City. After an eventful battle the previous day, Jet and Caliburn were quick to depart the next day, mostly hoping to avoid more trouble. When learning that they were headed back in the direction of Misty Lake, Gron, the blacksmith, provided them with a horse for Jet to use during his travels. The blacksmith had given them a fairly young light-bay mare with gleaming white hairs and tail. Jet decided to name her Epona. **(Coincidence? I think not!)**

"You actually named this steed Epona?" Caliburn said disapprovingly just before their departure. "This creature is just a lowly foal. There is nothing beautiful or majestic to earn her such a title."

"You know, you really need to work on your people skills." Jet claimed, saddling the mare.

"And you need to learn how to be a proper knight." Caliburn said stiffly. "You skills are so unrefined that it is too embarrassing to describe. Your victories were just mere luck. Lamerok was a fool and Galahad was senseless."

"And you're big mouth is going to get us in trouble one of these days." Jet retorted.

"You don't need help in that situation." Caliburn retaliated.

Thanks to the horseback lessons he received during his brief stay on South Island, Jet had no problem directing Epona. What had taken the hawk a day to travel was only three hours compared to the mare. They stopped occasionally to allow her to rest and drink, but made it so fast that Caliburn could not complain. As they trotted deeper into the woods, a familiar fog began to cloud their vision. They were now walking alongside the lake, following the path further into the woods and around the bed of water. After several minutes of walking aimlessly, Caliburn learned that they had in fact walked in a complete circle.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Caliburn questioned seriously. "I could have sworn that I have seen these formations of leaves and rocks before.

"Lamerok gave me directions." Jet informed, whispering in case of intruders. "We're supposed to follow the path around the lake until we find a cloud of purple mist. The mist will only appear if you walk around the lake once. After that, we follow a path of cherry blossom trees to the center of the lake, where we will find the Lady of the Lake."

"That actually makes sense." Caliburn said surprisingly. "Of course the Lady would formulate such a complicated spell. No one would spend so much time traveling in these dangerous woods to wait for an opening to appear."

"That's what Lamerok said." Jet nodded.

Two minutes later, Epona stopped across from the tree that once held Caliburn, completing the circle around the water. There was a moment of silence between them before Epona suddenly jumped on her hind legs, neighing in fright. Jet patted the horses head to calm the mare down before learning what had frightened her. A cloud of purple mist had escaped from the lake, pushing aside the haze that surrounded them. The violet clouds curved and swerved around the air before forming into an arc before them. Through the gap between the smog, Jet noticed a small, pink petal appear from nowhere and land on the grass at Epona's feet.

"Now do you believe me?" Jet questioned superiorly.

"Once again, mere luck." Caliburn stated; Jet glared.

Though it took much convincing, Epona willing trotted through the violet archway.

* * *

It was like entering into an entirely different world, which Jet knew from experience. Instead of a foggy and leafy forest, the emerald hawk discovered a path of lavishing light and beautiful flowering. On each side of the path were radiant cherry blossom tree abundant with silky pink petals that scattered in the wind. The flowing petals made Jet think of Amy and then made him think of her hammer; the bird shuddered. Epona seemed more relaxed in this environment and trotted happily without acknowledgement of fear for the unknown. For once since they have known each other, Caliburn seemed speechless.

"Nice place, huh?" Jet commented.

"This...is...wonderful." Caliburn said awestruck. "I have never seen such trees before. What are they?"

"I think Cream told me about them once." Jet stated confidently. "I think they're called Cherry Blossoms or Sakura in some countries. I don't know much about them, but they're not bad."

"A hidden realm of unknown beauty." Caliburn said majestically. "The Lady of the Lake was truly passionate of the forest and nature that she wished to preserve it. One day, I will wish that she will spread this beauty across the realm."

"That's not likely to happen." Jet muttered silently.

Caliburn had unfortunately heard him and nagged over the emerald hawk's shoulder; he ignored him. While the sword was relentlessly screaming, Jet's mind wandered off as he stared into the flying petals across the clouds. Watching the floating flowers gave him much thought of everything that had happened so far. Jet had never killed anyone, not even his arch-enemy, Erazor Djinn. And now he was dealing with an immortal king that proved to be an equal threat as the dark genie. If what Caliburn and Galahad said were true, Jet had no choice but to kill King Arthur if he wanted to save the kingdom. But going against his morals was like ripping out his own soul. Jet swore that he would not kill....but then how would he win?

"Dodge, knave!!" Caliburn screamed frantically.

"Say wha?" Jet mumbled as he returned to reality.

The sword's warning could not have come at a better time. When Jet finally snapped out of his trance, he was forced to lean backwards into Epona's saddle to avoid a row of knives aimed at his head. The mare reeled backwards in fright, but Jet was able to sooth her before leering to his attacker. To his astonishment, the purple knight of King Arthur's loyal soldiers strode into view upon his steed. The knight pulled the reins of his dark-bay stallion, which wore silver protective armor, halting his steed directly in their path.

"I have finally found, you apprentice knight." The purple knight said coldly. "I finally meet the enemy of my king."

"Who the hell are you?" Jet asked curiously, narrowing his eyes for a better view. "Is that...Espio?"

"I am Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table." Lancelot announced. He reached into the stallion's saddle and drew his sword. It was a large broadsword with a golden handle and a golden scale backside. "And I have come to challenge you to a dual."

"How did you find this sacred place?!" Caliburn questioned frantically.

"I knew Lamerok would not last long in battle." Lancelot proclaimed, grinning slightly. "So I stood by and observed your abilities. They are worth nothing compared to my power. It came as no surprise that Lamerok would also betray the King. But when I she decided to reveal the location of the Lady of the Lake, I could not pass up this valuable source of information."

"Why am I not surprised?" Jet asked sarcastically.

"That would be your own fault." Caliburn said bluntly.

"I didn't really ask you for your opinion." Jet said spitefully, drawing Caliburn from his scabbard. "But either way, this guy looks like trouble. If he's anything like Espio, this is going to be a problem."

"So what shall it be?" Lancelot questioned mockingly. "Will you abandon the swords you have stolen and flee?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Jet sniggered.

"You fool!" Caliburn roared furiously. "A knight never flees his foe!"

"My I have your name, apprentice knight?" Lancelot requested.

"He is Knave the Hawk." Caliburn announced; Jet glared evilly. "And he accepts your challenge."

"Hey, whose side are you on?!" Jet exclaimed.

"Then brace yourself, Knave the Hawk!" Lancelot shouted. "Ride, Sirus!"

The armored stallion reared upon its legs before breaking into a sprite for the emerald hawk. Jet quickly pulled at Epona's reins and commanded her to go left from the knight. But as they crossed paths with one another, Lancelot swung his sword for the emerald hawk's neck. Fortunately enough, Jet pushed himself against Epona's neck and barely escaped with only one of his head feather's slightly clipped. But while sobbing over his ruined hairline, the emerald hawk noticed Lancelot's sword phase through one of the trees. Once far away enough, Jet forced Epona around to face Lancelot as he slowly trotted Sirus into position for another charge.

"Hey, mind filling me in on that sword of his." Jet asked silently to Caliburn. "If I learned anything, these Knights of the Round Table don't carry regular swords."

"You're actually learning." Caliburn said amusingly. "But you are correct, that is not a normal sword. That is Arondight, one of the Six Sacred Swords. Its power is the most peculiar of them all."

"Why? What does it do?" jet asked curiously.

"Why don't I show you?!" Lancelot shouted, somehow overhearing the conversation.

With his sword held forward, Lancelot kicked at Sirus' sides and commanded it forward. But while Jet readied his sword and mare for battle, the emerald hawk witnessed one of the most unusual feats of magic possible. The stallion and its rider fell through the earth like phantoms, leaving no trace of their disappearance. Epona nickered nervously beneath Jet's saddle and the emerald hawk could feel her apprehension. A few noiseless minutes passed with no sign of either the knight or his stallion. Suddenly, the knight and his steed appeared through the ground, swinging his sword at Jet's chest. Jet cried out as the sword ripped across his chest and Epona trotted forward to escape her attackers. As the mare slowed to a stop with her master hunched over her neck.

"Knave!" Caliburn exclaimed, genuinely frightened. "Are you safe?"

"I've been better." Jet groaned as he turned Epona around. "And I guess that was the sword's power."

"Knave the Hawk is a suitable name for you." Lancelot said arrogantly. "A true knight would have run in terror at the sight of Arondight." He holds out the black blade. "This Sacred Sword allows me to become a specter in battle. It was with this blade that I obtained the title of the Phantom Knight."

"Does that mean I can't touch him?" Jet asked his blade.

"No, you can defeat him." Caliburn said determined. "His body and steed my turn intangible, but his sword remains as solid as rock. If you can separate him from Arondight, he will be rendered helpless."

"Try as you might, knave." Lancelot challenged. "But I am the greatest of all the Knight of the Round Table. My power is unmatched."

"You're not the first to say that." Jet commented.

With a scowl present under his helmet, the Phantom Knight kicked at his steed's sides to command it forward. Jet followed his example and gently nudged Epona to charge ahead with Caliburn held at his side. The emerald hawk was grateful to his mare for overcoming her fear and raced ahead to meet the stallion. Both warriors reeled back their arms as they passed by one another and swung around with heavy force. The swords bounced off one another; sparks exploded from the collision. Epona and Sirus trotted to each end of the path and turned to for another bout; Epona looked more firm than ever. And battle continued furiously from one end to another, always ending with the same result. It seemed that no matter how hard or swift the knights attacked, both would be equal and forced to start all over again. Once or twice, Lancelot would phase through the trees to spook Epona, but the mare was no longer afraid of his magic.

"This is getting us nowhere." Caliburn stated irritably as they finished another round.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Jet asked, turning Epona. "As long as this guy uses that sword of his, I don't know if there is anyway of ending this."

"Gee, if only you had a Sacred Sword to help." Caliburn said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny." Jet mocked grudgedly.

Once again, Sirus and Epona raced down to path at one another with their master's present for another attack. But as Lancelot swiped his sword for Jet's beak, the emerald hawk suddenly switched tactics and raised Caliburn for defense. Without warning, a magical barrier appeared around Jet and Epona. The action forced the sword out of Lancelot's hand and frightened his stallion to the point where it bucked off its own master. As the Phantom Knight landed on the ground, Jet raised his hand to catch Arondight in midair; Sirus had fled at a moments notice. Jet had Epona stop at Lancelot's side, smiling victoriously while placing Arondight in his coat.

"You have defeated me, Knave the Hawk." Lancelot said hopelessly. "Please, fulfill your duty and make my death swift."

"You know, I don't really get you knight guys." Jet said seriously. "Why would you want to kill yourself just for losing? If I had a choice, I would rather die from natural causes. But I'm just one person."

And with that, Jet kicked into the mare's side and trotted down the path. As Jet sheathed Caliburn into his scabbard, the emerald hawk suddenly felt a sense of pride in himself. He had just defeated Lancelot, one of the greatest heroes and most powerful knights in all the tales of King Arthur. Jet began to think of the many ways he could brag to SOnic about this before he realized that the hedgehog would most likely never believe him.

"You are a strange one, Knave." Caliburn said quietly, surprising Jet with his soft tone. "I have known every event that has conspired in this land since the day of my creation. But never have I seen a knight so valiant, yet so charitable. If I had been in the hands of another knight, I would have been used to deal the final blow. Why do you follow such a code?"

"Because it's everything my dad taught me." Jet said earnestly. "He told me that the only true freedom was the freedom to live. To take such a freedom would be so evil and cruel." He looked down and Epona's nimble white hairs. "That's why we Babylonians do not kill. Because we love and cherish freedom above all else."

"I see." Caliburn said in an understanding tone. "You truly are different, knave. And amazingly, I find your dedication admirable." Jet grinned happily. "But your skills are still lacking."

The emerald hawk facefaulted off of Epona and into the ground. Mumbling a string of silent curses, Jet once again mounted his steed as the trudged to the edge of the Sakura Forest. Once outside the forest, Jet and his small team found themselves faced with another lake similar to the one they had previously arrived from. Floating along the waters was a small, but sparkling white palace connected to the mainland by a wooden bridge lit by firefly lamps. It my not have a appeared much, but Jet certainly appreciated it.

"Nice place." Jet complimented, stepping down from his saddle. "She must save a fortune on retailing."

"Make yourself presentable!" Caliburn said urgently. "The Lady of the Lake approaches!"

The emerald hawk stiffened. He had met famous celebrities before, but now he was about to meet an actual goddess. Gron had told him stories of the Lady of Lake; being born among the gods and choosing to live alongside mortals. Suddenly, a pattern of footsteps echoed from the lake; Jet gripped Epona's reins. A small and nimble figure slowly approached them from the palace. But Jet was thrown off guard as the Lady of the Lake was illuminated to him under the glow of the fireflies. She strongly resembled Cream the Rabbit, but wore a flowing gown woven from the brightest of white and blue materials and wore a necklace formed from several golden pearls.

"I have been waiting for you, knight from another world." The young rabbit said gently. "My name is Nimue."

"No way!" Jet exclaimed surprisingly. "Cream?! I would have thought someone like Amy or Blaze would be the Lady of the Lake!"

"Hush, you fool!" Caliburn yelled furiously. "You are being rude to the Lady of the Lake! Bow your head to her!"

Though still shocked by her appearance, Jet had no trouble in following the sword's orders. The emerald hawk dropped to one knees and bowed respectfully to Nimue, just as he had done for Queen Aleena in the past. Surprisingly enough, Epona bowed in her own fashion and lowered her head to the young rabbit.

"I think I know why you are here." Nimue said calmly. "It's about Excalibur, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's it." Jet nodded excitedly, jumped to the rabbit's side with a mischievous grin. "You don't waste any time, Lady."

"Show some respect!" Caliburn hissed.

The emerald hawk groaned and edged away from the young rabbit. After a short suggestion from Nimue, the group found themselves inside her palace, seated around a table with a clear view of the lake. Compared to all the bodies of water Jet had seen back on Earth, the lake seemed clear and almost magical. Then he reminded himself that it probably was. As Jet released Caliburn from his scabbard, Nimue presented two cups of soft tea for them to share and gave Epona a bale of hay.

"You have come concerning the trouble with King Arthur." Nimue said softly. "I will tell you how to hinder the scabbard's power of immortality. I am the one who gave him the scabbard, so it is my fault." She turned her head to Epona as she grazed. "But still...."

"Still what?" Jet repeated curiously.

"Whoever defeats King Arthur and takes his scabbard might risk turning out the same way." Nimue explained. "With such power, it is almost impossible not to be corrupted by its magic."

"So what shall we do?" Caliburn asked.

I have composed three tests for you, brave knight." Nimue informed, raising three fingers for emphasis. "First, you must free the innocents from King Arthur's dungeon. Second, offer compassion to those in need." Jet cursed at that task. He was not one to do things without something in return. "Third, you must defeat Gawain of the Round Table and his soldiers of the Underworld. If you succeed, you must bring his sword back."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Jet said confidently, replacing Caliburn in his scabbard.

"Also, you must complete these tasks in three days." Nimue continued.

"Ok, that could be a problem." Jet said flustered as he saddled Epona. "But I'm not worried. I'll be back before you know it."

"Then I can only offer you the best of luck." Nimue smiled. "I know you will be a fine knight."

"So that's the reason for these tasks, huh?" Jet grinned. "You're only going to tell me the secret if I prove I can't be corrupted by the scabbards power."

"It seems quite necessary." Caliburn said earnestly. "Are you up for the task, knave? It will not be an easy one."

"Since when has anything ever been easy." Jet said jokingly. "But I'm ready for this. I am Jet, The Legendary Wind Hawk! And before long, even you will be calling me sir, Caliburn."

"I sincerely doubt that." Caliburn commented.

Ignoring the sword's statement, the emerald hawk tugged at his mare's rains and took off into the Sakura Forest.

**

* * *

**

A journey for the test of knighthood begins! Will Jet succeed in completing Nimue's tasks? Will he learn to wield the power of the Sacred Swords? And how will he compare to Gawain? Find out on the next chapter of Jet and the Black Knight!

**Please, read and review.**


	6. Jail Break

**Jet and the Black Knight**

LoZ © Nintendo

Chapter Six: Jail Break

After a cruel and torturous battle, Jet finally discovered Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. The pure goddess promised to reveal the secret of the Black Knight's powers, but only if the emerald hawk would prove himself worthy. And to add to the pressure of the tasks, he was given only three days to complete them. Unfortunately, time proved to be a factor against them. By foolishly allowing Lancelot to escape, the Phantom Knight was able to return to the Black Knight and warn him ahead of time. After receiving the message, the Black Knight ordered soldiers to station themselves at every road and trail. This forced Jet to ride off the path, eliminating one of his three days.

* * *

The scene opens to the higher regions of Camelot City. Appointed at the top of a steep hill, a dark and dreary castle overlooked the town with a ghostly eye. Anyone who had a sane mind knew to avoid the castle that was formerly inhabited by the Black Knight. After the king's departure, the castle had been converted into a prison, which has recently been packed with unjustified prisoners. Currently, Jet and Caliburn were standing at the ramparts of the outer walls, close to the giant crossbows and across from the stone statue of the Black Knight.

"There it is." Jet stated softly, looking through a pair of binoculars he stole. "I can see the entrance to the dungeon from here, but there are guards everywhere you look. It could take all day to get by them."

"But we don't have time to wait." Caliburn said impatiently. "We already wasted enough time because of your mule's terrible sense of direction."

"Hey, back off Epona!" Jet snapped, forgetting to keep his voice down. "If it wasn't for her, we would have been caught on the way out of Misty Lake!" He smiled slightly. "You gotta love a creature with a sense for danger."

"Regardless, we only have two days left." Caliburn said pointedly. "We have to be – what was that?"

A soft tapping sound could be heard from the back of the wall, making it sound like something was climbing up the structure. For a fraction of a second, Jet was prepared to draw Caliburn from his scabbard. But as the clacking sounds drew closer, Jet could see a faint flicker of orange before Gron's head appeared from the side. The Blacksmith had helped smuggle Jet and Caliburn into the city to avoid detection and offered them his assistance.

"A little help here." Gron moaned, waving his free hand.

"I gotcha, buddy." Jet said as he pulled the blacksmith up. "Hey, thanks for your help, Gron."

"It is I who should be thanking you, brave knight." Gron said pleasantly. "I have watched the king abuse his power too long and unlawfully judged his people. I want this chance to pay his back."

"And that is the sign of a true knight." Caliburn said haughtily to Jet. "You could learn from him."

"Shut up!" Jet growled.

"Found anyway inside yet?" Gron asked curiously.

"Not from what we can see." Caliburn informed. "There are guards posted at every entrance of the castle and several guards also stations at the windows. We could try to dig our way under the castle, but then we would have no clue where we were headed. And an aerial assault would alert the guards and they would shoot us down."

"I think the only way we could get in is if we surprised them." Jet commented.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Gron questioned.

The emerald hawk shrugged and tossed his binocular over his shoulder, seeing as he no longer had any use for them. But the simple action created a chain reaction that could not be expected. The binoculars flipped an open barrel lid, which scared a sole mouse, which ran knocked over a torch, which landed underneath the holding rope of the crossbow. With the holding rope slowly burned away, the large arrow holstered upon it snapped forward, piecing the statue of the Black Knight. The trio of heroes stared with wide eyes as the statue slowly toppled backwards, shattering at the knees. The few guards that were watching barely uttered a single cry as the statue smashed through the wall, opening a wide gap into the prison. It took a few moments for the heroes to regain their senses after watching the unexpected catastrophe.

"Well, that works." Jet commented.

"We're doomed." Caliburn muttered.

But the sword knew that this was their one opportunity to break in. With the guards caught in mid-shock and left speechless, Jet and Gron were able to slip behind them without raising an alarm. As they climbed the rubble of the open crater, a piece of stone cracked from one of the stone Gron stepped on, vibrating across the courtyard. Fortunately, the guards were too deep in conversation to notice them. Once reaching over the wall, Jet pulled Gron inside.

"Think we were spotted?" Caliburn asked quickly.

"If we have, they certainly not very good at their job." Gron commented, looking over the clutter of guards.

"Whoa..." Jet said amazingly, gazing around the inside of the castle. "Look at the size of this place."

'Whoa' was certainly the term to use inside this monument. The outside of the castle made it appear small, but the inside was an entirely different story. The spacious stone structure reminded Jet of his adventures to the Gigan Rocks during the adventure for the Arks of the Cosmos. The floor was wet from recent rainfall that escaped through the cracks in the roof, extinguishing many of the torches the lit the dreary domain. And just across the room were nearly twenty levels of cells, each containing a cramped number of prisoners. There was a rush of mutters and whispers as the prisoners stared through the bars of their cells for a chance to see the disturbance.

"There are so many." Caliburn said aghast. He directed his words to Gron. "Are you certain you can free them all?"

"Most of these prisoners are actual criminals." Gron informed. "We'll have to weed out all the criminals and those who were unrightfully imprisoned."

"How long will that take?" Jet asked.

"If we work fast enough, we'll be done by the end of the day." Gron answered.

"But we don't have that kind of time!" Jet exclaimed frantically; Caliburn agreed with him. "The Lady of the Lake said we only had three days to complete the tasks and we've already wasted one!"

"Thanks to the mule." Caliburn commented; Jet smacked him across the wall. "Ouch!!"

"Than we'll have to work faster." Gron stated.

"Not fast enough."

The growling ethereal of the voice was a cause for much fright at the heroes' expense. With barely a moment to react, Jet released quickly drew Caliburn from his scabbard and summoned a barrier to surround him and Gron. And just in time as twelve of the Underworld Knight dropped from the different levels, swinging down their blades. The barrier forced the knights to stagger backwards, allowing Jet to release the barrier and kick away at two of them.

"Move swiftly!" Caliburn cried to Gron. "We will try to bide you some time."

"Be careful!" Gron warned, jumping to the first level.

"A good chance of that happening." Jet grunted, raising his blade to block. "How am I supposed to take on twelve soldiers at once?"

"You must strike them down to diminish their numbers." Caliburn advised over the clangs of metal.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Jet sneered as he kicked away one soldier and flipped over another. "I follow the code of Babylon. I refuse to take the life of another person."

"But these creatures aren't people!" Caliburn exclaimed, ignoring the throbbing from the opposite blades. "King Arthur has summoned these creatures from the bowels of Hell itself. These creatures have no heart or soul because they are darkness encased in solid form."

"You're not just pulling my leg, are you?" Jet murmured weakly; he was getting tired of blocking.

"Just swing." Caliburn requested.

Jet was once again caught in another moral dilemma; he seemed to be having a lot of those recently. If what Caliburn said was true, then these knights were no different than the Black Clones once formed by Eggman. But what if he was wrong? The emerald hawk had no choice to answer as one of the knights charged at him from behind. Closing his eyes while doing so, Jet held a tight grip on Caliburn's handle and swung backwards across the knight's chest. But instead of heard the sound of ripping flesh, Caliburn's edge clanged against the stone of the floor. Intrigued by this phenomenon, Jet opened his eyes just in time to see a wisp of black smoke escaping a clutter of dark armor.

"I told you." Caliburn said satisfactory. "They are nothing but darkness in bodily form."

"Then it's impossible to kill them." Jet said, grinning menacingly. "This is going to be fun."

"Uh oh!" The knights scream simultaneously.

Without the moral restraint to weigh him down, Jet began his rampage through the flock of knights. In a single swipe, the emerald hawk cut through two knights at once and kicked one in the head before decapitating him. Four of the Underworld Knights attacked at once, which was once again blocked by Caliburn's powers. Jet reversed his hold on the sword and swirled around in a mighty circle, cutting through the pack in one turn. While one of the knights foolhardily charged forward with an ax overhead, Jet threw Caliburn into the creature's chest, instantly dissolving the beast. With their comrade destroyed, the three remaining knights stumbled backwards through the hole in the wall.

"We can't let them escape!" Caliburn yelled.

"Gron!" Jet called out. "I'm gonna do a little pest control! You take care of the prisoners!"

"Oh, certainly!" Gron replied sarcastically; one of the prisoners caught him in a headlock between the bars. "I'll just set everyone free and then we'll all have a lovely tea party together!"

"That's the spirit!" Caliburn shouted amusingly.

At the moment they left exited the prison, Jet caught a few curses from the blacksmith that would make Rodrigo look like a sweet little boy. Skipping from stone to stone, it didn't take long for the emerald swordsman to catch up with the escaped soldiers. In fact, the three Underworld Knights were waiting patiently for him to arrive.

"They've stopped." Caliburn said curiously. "But for what purpose?"

"Maybe they've given up." Jet said hopefully.

But the accusation could not have proven to be more wrong. At the instant their prey was visible in the light; the Underworld Knights released their essence, leaving behind piles of armor. The shadowed wisps glided close to the clouds, culminating into a smokescreen of darkness. As the sword and hawk gaped at the scene, the dark shade slowly drew closer to a physical form. An extended neck grew from the top, a lashing tail expanded from the opposite end, and a pair of clawed wings emerged from either side of them. A pair of legs grew beneath the winds and the cloud dematerialized into the form of a black-scaled body. The dragon-like monster reared its head to the sky, echoing an earsplitting screech.

"Did you know they could do that?!" Jet screamed shrilly.

"In fact, I did not." Caliburn said nonchalantly. "Though being able to take the shape of a wyvern is very admirable."

"Yeah, we should start a fan club." Jet said sarcastically.

The Underworld Wyvern ushered a second screech and dived forward to the ground, aimed for the green knight. The wyvern was definitely much faster than a dragon, barely allowing Jet enough time to dive away. But even as he tumbled sideways, the Wyvern snapped it's extended head close to the hawk, nearly taking his legs. With barely an inch between them, Jet rolled to his side and stabbed Caliburn forward into the monster's snout, leaving a large gash. The Wyvern screeched painfully, shattering the glass in tow, as it raised its head to the sky. Unfortunately, Caliburn was still stuck to the monster's nose, pulling him away from Jet's grip. The Wyvern must have felt Caliburn's presence while swinging its wings to knock the sword off and driving it into the ground nearby.

"You all right, rusty!" Jet shouted, jumping backwards from the Wyvern's tail.

"Does it look like I am all right?!" Caliburn yelled with intensified anger. "A real knight would never release his grip! You are quite possibly the clumsiest, smelliest, and most short minded squire I have ever known!"

"That's kinda harsh." Jet murmured silently.

The Wyvern brushed its wings against its snout, feeling the scar remaining. It hissed in momentary pain before craning its head over to stare down upon its prey. With Caliburn no longer in his possession, Jet was render defenseless with the exception of the Ark on his left wrist. But without the Master Ark to continually power it, he could not risk deleting whatever remaining energy it had left. The emerald hawk considered running for a moment before he realized the Wyvern wrapped it's tail in a circle around him. He was now alone.

"Well, I lived a nice life." Jet said hopelessly. He closed his eyes as the Wyvern teeth drew closer, but returned his gaze once short neigh reached his ears. "Epona?"

Miraculously enough, the young mare somehow managed to bypass all the guards and made it through the entrance to the courtyard. The Wyvern turned its head away from the green knight for a moment to snarl at Epona, allowing Jet to sneak through its legs. And by the time it discovered its prey was missing, Jet had already saddled himself upon the mare as she passed by. They made a quick trot to the other side of the courtyard and Jet swiftly pulled Caliburn out of the ground.

"I believe you owe someone an apology." Jet grinned.

"I know when to admit my faults." Caliburn said generously. "Epona, I have wronged you greatly. You are a magnificent house more worth than King Arthur's steed."

"I was talking about me!" Jet snapped.

"Silence your tongue, knave." Caliburn commanded.

Jet wanted to retort, but the deafening screech of the Wyvern returned his mind to the battle. The shadow beast kicked off the ground, beating its wings fast, and shot towards the green knight like an arrow. Epona proved to be the faster of the two creatures as she galloped to the side before the Wyvern had a chance to stick out its neck. With an opportunity present, Jet pulled at the mare's reins, telling her to run backwards into the beast. While the half-dragon turned its head left and right, searching for its prey, it remained unaware of the emerald hawk beneath its belly. As Epona cantered across the field, Jet thrusted Caliburn upwards, cutting into the monster's torso. The Wyvern screeched once more; it's voice ready to shatter the stone structure of the castle. A clean cut was forced through the shadow beast as Jet reached the other end. The Wyvern dropped on its side, weakly grunted from the pain.

"I think that oughta do it." Jet smirked victoriously.

"Aren't you going to deliver the final blow?" Caliburn questioned confused.

"What for?" Jet shrugged. "It's not like that thing's going to do anything."

But the moment those words breeched his beak, the Wyvern toppled on its back, stretching its head backward for the emerald hawk. Jet and Epona barely had time to recognize their attacker until the beast's jaws were on either side of them. But before they could snap shut, a powerful explosion erupted from the pinnacle of its skull. The Wyvern moaned for a few seconds, its jaw twitching, before fading into nonexistence. Turning their attention back to the castle, they spotted Gron standing at the top of the Black Knight's statue, tossing a small bomb in his hand.

"Mind lending a hand?" Gron requested.

"Sure thing, buddy."

* * *

The scene alters to the forest in the eastern region of Arthur's realm. After assisting Gron release the unjustified prisoners, Jet was allowed free passage out of Camelot City. But before leaving, he received a piece of useful information that claimed Gawain was somewhere in place called Stonehenge. But by the time they had left the city, Caliburn pointed out that the sun was slowly setting over the horizon, close to ending the second day. But at the speed Epona was racing, it would seem that they would arrive at Stonehenge before nightfall.

"It was close, but you actually did it." Caliburn complimented. "The first task has been completed."

"Heh! That was nothing." Jet boasted. "And when I beat Gawain, that'll be two tasks down."

"Do get cocky, knave." Caliburn said sternly.

Jet grimaced. He looked through the trees to see the sun gently falling through the bramble bushes. They were cutting it very close and Jet still had no idea what he was going to do about Nimue's final task. Being a thief, Jet had never really done anything to be charitable to others. And fighting the Dark Rulers was for his own selfish gain. But as mind worked furiously to resolve this matter, a faint sound entered his range of hearing. He gave a hard tug at Epona's reins, forcing them to a stop. While ignoring Caliburn's interrogation, the emerald hawk spotted the source of the sound. A small human girl was sitting on the edge of the dirt path, sobbing into his knees. Feeling sorry for the kid, Jet trotted up to the side of him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jet asked kindly. "Are you lost or something?"

"A great big dragon attacked my village." The child chocked through her tears. "It took my mommy and my daddy and everyone away."

"Knave, we don't have time for this." Caliburn said coldly. "We need to be moving." But to his irritancy, Jet refused to move. "Knave, are you listening! We have a serious matter to attend to. Knave? Knave!!"

But despite all of Caliburn's efforts, Jet did not move or speak, only watched. He could feel a pang in his heart as he stared down at the helpless child. The scene that occurred before him reminded Jet of the day his own father vanished.

* * *

---_Flashback---_

"Do you have to go, dad?" A seven year-old Jet asked innocently.

"It's very important, Jet." Accel said kindly, ruffling his son's head feathers. "Besides, I won't be gone long. After all, I am the fastest thing alive. I'll probably be back by tomorrow morning."

"You promise?" Jet asked.

"No guarantees." Accel said playfully. But this was clearly not the kind of answer Jet wanted to hear. Hoping to cheer his son up, Accel reached into his feathers and pulled out the Babylonian's most prized treasure: the Crystal Box. "Jet, can you do me a favor? I want you to hold on to this until I come back."

"But that belongs to the leader of the Babylon Rogues." Jet asked amazingly, hesitantly taking the treasure.

"And someday, you will take my place." Accel stated. "As leader, I expect you to be brave and strong in honor our ancestors who protected this treasure with their lives. Do you think you are strong enough for this responsibility?"

"I'm ready!" Jet smiled, saluting the elder hawk. "You can count on me, dad!"

"That's my boy." Accel chuckled.

After ruffling his son's feathers one last time, Accel took his Gear and raced across the horizon. But even as Jet continued to wait for his form returning, the elder hawk never appeared. And after seven years of waiting, Jet had realized the truth: he wasn't coming back.

---_End Flashback---_

* * *

Jet had unconsciously pulled out the Crystal Box, staring through the clear substance. He could see the girl through the clear surface for a moment before he could see his own reflection. This child had suffered as much as he had, but had not lost of seeing her family again. A spark of determination could be seen in the hawk's eyes as he stowed away the Crystal Box. He slowly leaned over the side of Epona's saddle, resting a hand on the child's head.

"So, you know where the dragon is, kid?" Jet asked politely.

"It's in the big cave." The child hiccupped, pointing to a distant peak. At the bottom of that mountain."

"Don't worry yourself, kid." Jet smirked confidently as he resettled on Epona. "I'm already on it."

"Hold it!" Caliburn exclaimed. "Don't tell me you're going to slay a dragon now!"

"Yeah, I am." Jet said sternly. "And there is nothing that's going to stop me."

"But what about the Lady's tasks?!" Caliburn screamed frantically. "We barely have enough time as it is! If we run off now, we will never make it in time for the third sunset! Are you willing to risk such a threat?!"

"At this point, I don't really care." Jet said, smirking lightly. "Besides, I am Jet the Hawk, leader of the Babylon Rogues. And as such, I play by my own rules." He unlatches Caliburn's scabbard and places it in Epona's saddle. "You'll do well to remember that."

"This is going to end badly." Caliburn muttered.

As with that, Jet pulled at Epona's reins and galloped towards the distant mountain.

**

* * *

**

A fleeting memory begins a heroic journey. Will Jet succeed in rescuing the captives? Will he be able to complete Nimue's tasks in time? And will be strong enough to survive the upcoming battles? Find out on the next chapter of Jet and the Black Knight!

**Please, read and review.**


	7. Hardhead Matchup

**Jet and the Black Knight**

LoZ © Nintendo

Chapter Seven: Hardhead Matchup

The scene opens to the night in the eastern forest of King Arthur's kingdom, in the region close to Stonehenge. Even outside the stories of King Arthur, Jet had heard many legends concerning the fabled rocks. Some say they were a sign of worship to Chaos, created by the echidnas. Few people even believed that they were a marker for an alien race; no one dismissed this theory. No one knew where they came from, but the Rogues knew their ancestors had nothing to do with them. But right now, the emerald hawk had other things on his mind.

"Knave, you must listen to reason!" Caliburn shouted pleadingly from Epona's saddle. "We only have a few hours until nightfall! If we hurry, we might be able to catch Gawain before he leaves Stonehenge."

"Forget it, Caliburn." Jet said firmly. "I promised that kid I would rescue his parents and that's what I'm going to do."

"But if you fool around too long, you'll fail the Lady's challenge" Caliburn informed persuasively.

"You know, this is what makes us different, you oversized knife." Jet proclaimed insultingly. "Unlike you, I actually care about what happens to other people. I just don't show it often." Caliburn hummed skeptically. "Ok, I never showed charity to anyone a day in my life."

"Then why start now?" Caliburn questioned disapprovingly. "One person is nothing compared to an entire kingdom."

"I have my reasons." Jet muttered incoherently.

The emerald hawk called off the argument from that point, even if Caliburn continued to question him. How would he understand what it felt to lose a member of your family? For seven years, Jet believed his father to be dead until their unexpected reunion. Naturally, the emerald warrior felt a sense of abandonment and resentment towards his father that was not easy to shake off. When he thought back to the girl, he could see himself in her place; she didn't deserve the suffering he had to endure. But as he allowed his mind to trail away, Jet's senses were suddenly brought back as Epona suddenly stopped and reared upon her hind legs.

"Whoa, girl!" Jet screamed surprisingly while trying to remain in her saddle. "Yo, what's up with this crazy horse?"

"Uncultivated animals have a natural sense of danger." Caliburn informed. "Whenever there is an enemy nearby, they can sense it."

"You don't believe that." Jets sniggered questionably. "There is no way some animal can sense danger from a mile away." Suddenly, an arrow stabbed into a tree close to the hawk's head. "And I stand corrected."

The young mare staggered backwards with her awkward rider as seven Underworld Knights emerged from the brushes around the trail. Four of the Knights were carrying their standard purple-steel blades, but two of them were wielding enlarged battleaxes and two were holding crossbows that the ready. The Babylon Prince looked between the soldiers and instinctively reached backward into Epona's saddle. He touches the leather for a moment and cursed; Caliburn had fallen out. He craned his neck over his shoulder and found the sword resting on the ground behind on of the swordsman's feet. Epona must have realized their situation as she slowly lowered herself to allow Jet to touch ground. The emerald hawk jumped off swiftly and raised his hands in defeat before the Knights confronted him.

"We have finally found you, Knave the Hawk." Soldier #1 glared. "We have heard many things from Sir Lancelot."

"Why'd ya have to call me that in front of a famous knight?!" Jet snapped to Caliburn.

"Anything else would have been a lie." Caliburn cackled. His laughter faltered when one of the axmen picked the sword up from the dirt. "Uh...I mean...I am not a magical sword!"

"This must be one of the Sacred Swords Sir Lancelot warned us about." Axmen #1 growled.

"Saddle it and carry the piece of rust back to the Black Knight!" Soldier #2 commanded. "The dark king has requested that we should also retrieve Crewennan, Clarent, and Arondight! Such weapons are too powerful for one bird!"

"Uh...Captain?" Bowmen #1 called hesitantly.

The soldier, who had been identified as the captain, turned back to his archer before being directed for Jet. But when he did a double take, the nervous mare stood alone without her rider. In the moment the Underworld Knights were distracted, Jet took his opportunity to take cover within the trees. And since his feathers were the same shade as the leaves, he blended perfectly within his environment. With their leader giving the command, the knight armed themselves for anything that the hawk might try. A long period of silence over the group, occasionally broken by a nicker from Epona. Tensions were high between the Knights before one of the archers released an arrow by accident, shooting the bolt into the trees. While the captain scowled at the clumsy soldier, a sudden rustle of leaves alerted the soldier, causing the archers to react. When the captain pushed away the brush, he found the remains of the former axmen that once held Caliburn, who had suddenly gone missing.

"Knave has the sword again." The Captain informed.

"He has the advantage in this terrain." Soldier #2 commented frightfully. "He could be anywhere."

"Get a hold of yourself!" The Captain snapped. "We out number him six to one! Can't defeat us!"

"You might want to do a recount."

The Captain turned on his heel before everything went black. Jet had run Caliburn through one of the soldiers before moving on to the Captain, leaving four soldiers to face. Immediately following the defeat of their leader, the archers released five arrows each round with their crossbows. Fortunately, Caliburn had called upon his protective barrier to parry the flying point away from his wielder. The emerald hawk held his protection until the archers were depleted of their stock within two minutes; they were cut down in a moments notice. As Jet stared down at the armor left behind, his mind was brought back to the battle as a twig snapped close within his range of hearing. With one swift turn, he raised Caliburn to block a two-sided attack from the remaining axmen.

"Hey, watch it!" Caliburn yelled haughtily. "I just had my blade polished!"

"Like I care!" Jet snapped. The soldier pressed down with their battleaxes, forcing the Hawk to his knees. "A little help wouldn't be too bad at this point!"

"You're the knight." Caliburn stated pointedly. "This is your problem."

"If I survive, I am going to..." Jet seethed.

But the strain of holding up the sword prevented any other words from escaping his beak. For one heart-stopping moment, Jet feared that Caliburn would break in half by the ominous creeks sounding from the blade. But by good fortunate, Epona shook off her fear and charged into the Underworld Knights. The mare's hooves trampled one of the soldiers, leaving behind its dented armor. But the remaining axmen sidestepped and took a swipe for the horse; Epona stumbled to the ground as the ax cut across her back leg. Caliburn watched with a worried expression, but not for Epona.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Caliburn stated seriously.

"What for?" The soldier questioned.

The sword said nothing, but directed his attention to his wielder. One look at Jet's expression would have made even Amy in her worst mood look like a sweet little princess.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK EPONA?!" Jet screamed furiously; Caliburn quivered. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

"I suggest you run." Caliburn advised.

The Knight did not hesitate to follow and turned away while dropping his battleaxe. But after barely taking three steps, the Knight was thrashed to the ground by the enraged hawk. Jet was so blinded by his anger that he barely registered the Knight's disappearance after the first swing. Caliburn said nothing to stop him for even he feared Jet in this state of mood. After several minutes of random swinging, Jet exhausted himself to the point where he could barely raise his sword. The emerald hawk heaved himself to his aching legs and replaced Caliburn in his scabbard before rushing to check Epona.

"Is she all right?" Caliburn asked softly.

"We got lucky, it was only a scratch." Jet confirmed as he traced the small cut. He patted the mare's head and she slowly limped to her feet. "I think we could fix her up if we find some water."

"I have never seen you act in such a manner." Caliburn commented as the emerald hawk directed his horse. "That is the true ferocity of a knight. If you could just summon that same courage..."

"That wasn't courage." Jet interjected. "I just lost my temper. I promise it won't happen again."

"But if you face the Black Knight..." Caliburn said persuasively.

"I'll deal with him my own way." Jet glared mutinously.

The ancient sword recognized that the conversation was getting nowhere and ceased from speaking. It didn't take much thinking to know how stubborn a person like Jet could be. The emerald hawk pulled Epona by her reins, making occasional glances at her injury, and trailed down the dirt path until they breached through the trees. Having escaped the depths of the forest, the group discovered themselves to be in the passage of a wide plain. Jet could spot the mountains of the Dragon's Peak from a short distance, but his gaze fell upon a closer spectacle. Only a few short feet from the forest stood a wide ring of stone arches with a second ring of stones in the center of the phenomena. Under the light of the full moon, the site was more enchanting than they could have imagined. They had reached the most legendary site in all of England: Stonehenge.

"Whoa..." Jet said awestruck. "So this is Stonehenge."

"A sanctuary of mystery and discovery." Caliburn said in equal amazement. "These stone monuments are a shine to an unknown race. No one knows how they were made or for what purpose."

"Which is what makes it a perfect battleground."

Releasing the reins of Epona, Jet jumped in shock for a moment as he instinctively withdrew Caliburn from his scabbard. Standing in the circle of stones was a tall figure dressed in blue armor that seemed to move of its own accord. It only took a glance of the swirling liquid within the armor to recognize to the knight was.

"Heh! I don't suppose you're going to let me by?" Jet asked hopefully; the knight remained impassive. "You know, you remind me of this one blue freak that I know. Except he was more of a talker."

"Hold your tongue!" Gawain commanded. "You would dare mock Gawain, the Shifting Knight and a member of the Round Table?! An act most unwise, Knave the Hawk."

"Ugh, my name is not Knave!" Jet snapped frustrated. "I am Jet the Hawk, Prince of Babylon and the Legendary Wind Hawk."

"Hmm, you have such commanding titles." Gawain nodded interestingly. He reached into the back of his armor, where he drew two weapons. They were gilded weapons that resembled tomahawks, but were held by sword handles. "Then you would be best to prove yourself in battle."

"Hold up there, knucklehead." Jet waved earnestly. "I'm not trying to start a fight with you. I'm on a mission to save a few people from the cave at Dragon's Peak."

"You cannot fool me with your lies." Gawain said stubbornly. "I know you're kind. You merely seek to steal the Treasure of Nimue guarded by the red dragon, Cyreno."

"Great..." Jet mumbled. "He looks like Blue, but sounds like the red mutt. Maybe they've been hanging out for too long."

"You have defied King Arthur!" Gawain exclaimed as he charged forward; his blades were crossed. "Stonehenge will now serve as your grave!"

Jet was shocked by Gawain's unbelievable speed and accidentally backed into Epona, who trotted behind one of the stone arches. With only a few inches separating them, the blue knight crossed his blades again for a clean cut to the neckline. Luckily, the emerald hawk was able to stab Caliburn between them, preventing the blades from reaching his flesh. Once Gawain's attack had passed, Jet stabbed his blade into the ground and used it as support to kick the knight's chest. But as luck would have it, his foot missed by a hair and the sapphire knight was able to sidestep for Jet's blind spot. As soon as he realized what had occurred, Jet landed and ripped Caliburn hastily from the ground. The tactic forced the Sacred Sword from his hand, but it did save him from being cut in two. Unfortunately, that was only Gawain's first swing and saved a second one just for the occasion. Acting on fearful instinct, Jet fell backwards to the ground to avoid the blade and scurried to Caliburn in haste.

"Any suggestions?" Jet asked as he grabbed Caliburn.

"Maintain a proper grip." Caliburn said bluntly.

"Any info that I don't already know?!" Jet snapped.

"Beware the power of Galatine." Caliburn advised seriously. "It is one of the Six Sacred Swords, which means it also possesses a special power."

"What can this one do?" Jet asked curiously.

"Intrigued by Galatine, are we?" Gawain said in a hearty mood. "Curiosity is a gift rather than a sin. A wise knight would seek to know everything he can and explore the dark depths of the unknown to uncover the hidden secrets. I applaud you, knave."

"Finally, some respect!" Jet shouted cheerfully.

"I guess I could show you Galatine's power before you pass on." Gawain said humbly as he crossed his blades. "Pay close attention."

Though he realized the sapphire knight was the enemy, Jet could help but a feeling a friendly rivalry about him. It reminded him of the rivalry he shared with Sonic. For a moment, the heroes, including Epona, watched Gawain was he stood in the same spot for several long moments; his armor glinted under the moon. The suddenly, the knight deformed into a puddle with the Galatine splashing in the middle.

"What has happened to him?!" Caliburn exclaimed.

"I've got a pretty good feeling." Jet murmured seriously.

Without warning, the puddle jumped at the emerald hawk in the form of a snake; Galatine was pressed into each side of its body. Epona neighed in freight and trampled back to the rock formation, but Jet instinctively took a swipe for the aqua snake. Naturally, Jet was able to rip the snake in half, but both halves retracted together upon touching ground. A moment later, the snake expanded to the shape of a lion; the Galatine rested in its back. Lion-Gawain released a thunderous roar while swiping at Jet with one of its enlarged claws. Knowing he couldn't compare to a lion's claw, the Babylon prince rolled backwards and prepared to stab forward with Caliburn. But before he had the chance to swing, Gawain had already transformed back into his normal form and kicked at Jet's beck.

"Ah, I think I got a nosebleed." Jet whined as he held his beak.

"You fool! Do not worry over a minor injury!" Caliburn yelled strictly.

"Oh, I think I lost all feeling in my right eye." Jet moaned.

"Are you ready to surrender now?" Gawain asked, sounding a tad sorry for his actions. "If you just hand over the sword, I promise I won't turn you over to the king."

"Sorry, I don't know the meaning of the word defeat." Jet stated as he released his nose; his left nostril was bleeding. "And I looked it up, so don't say anything."

"Do you have a plan?" Caliburn asked silently.

"Well, I got something." Jet said sheepishly. "If he's like the other knights, he'll lose his powers after he loses his weapon."

"But he has two of them." Caliburn pointed. "And besides that, he could transform at any given moment."

"I don't think the second sword matters." Jet said certainly. "I'll wager the Crystal Box and the Wind Rider that he needs both of them to make his powers work. If we separate them, he'll probably lose everything he has."

"The two swords act as polar opposites of each other." Caliburn realized. "If that is the case, Galatine would be useless without its twin close at hand. But how do you intend on stealing even one of them?"

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Jet smirked.

"I haven't." Caliburn said sarcastically. "That's what worries me."

A vein pulsated from the hawk's forehead, but he didn't have to retort before Gawain had transformed once more. This time, he took the shape of a vulture with its neck stretched out to peak at Jet's eyes. Instinctively, he cleaved the bird in half and ran around the outer ring of Stonehenge before Gawain could reform. Most likely planning to outrun him, Gawain transformed into a cheetah and followed his trail. With his heightened sense of smell, the Shifting Knight could catch Jet's scent just around the bend. But when he found the Babylon prince, he was resting on Epona with a victorious smirk. Without warning, the young mare pushed up hind legs and kicked at Gawain's forehead. While the impact sent the sapphire knight flailing backwards, Jet jumped off his horse's saddle and swiped at Gawain's leg paw. He wasn't aimed to perform any real damage, but did manage to separate the knight from his main target: the Galatine. As Jet landed with one blade in hand, Gawain, who was forced to change back, landed in a crumpled heap holding his remaining blade.

"So, are _you_ ready to surrender?" Jet smirked, placing Caliburn in his scabbard and the one blade of Galatine in his coat.

"I...can't believe it." Gawain muttered shockingly. "I have lost...to an apprentice knight. I have shamed the name of my clan and the Round Table." He gripped the remaining blade, pointing the blade in the direction of his neckline. "I cannot allow this disgrace to harm my fellow knights. Only death will remove this stain on the honor of my comrades."

Without hesitation or fear, Gawain swung the Sacred Sword for the final blow. But before the knight could complete his task, Jet appeared and swiped the blade out of his hands.

"Give me a break!" Jet shouted disapprovingly. "What is it with you knights and all this drama?!"

"Silence, apprentice!" Gawain exclaimed. "A knight who fails to serve their king is not worthy of life!"

"I always though there was more to being a knight than just serving a king." Jet said with a gleam of humility in his eyes. "My dad always told me that the Babylon Rogues were knights in standard." Gawain glanced at Jet with a look of curiosity. "King Rakis created the Babylon Rogues to protect his people. And here we are, four thousand years later."

"I...don't understand." Gawain said earnestly.

"I hope you will some day." Jet said as he placed the second Galatine in his coat and saddled Epona. "You know, Lamerok and Galahad understand what it means to be a true knight. Maybe there's some hope for your kingdom yet."

With all words said, Jet tugged at Epona's reigns and trotted off into the distance, leaving Gawain baffled by his speech. The knight and his mare were crossed the vast plain beyond Stonehenge at a brisk pace; Epona's injured healed during the match. The euphoria of their victory was short lived as the first light of dawn stretched over the horizon; the three day had begun.

"This is very bad." Caliburn said wearily. "We have completed two of the tasks, but we still have one left to go."

"I can count." Jet said grudgedly.

"We only have twelve hours to show charity." Caliburn informed feverishly. "Listen, I have an idea. Why don't you steal from some noble family and give it to the poor citizens. You are a natural thief and could perform this task within an hour."

"It is not charitable if you steal from others." Jet said pointedly. "Besides, I promised that girl I would bring her parents back."

"Why do you even care?!" Caliburn yelled frustrated. "What could possibly tempt you to...?"

"Because I lost my parents, too!" Jet snapped. Silence fell over the group; even Epona stopped to listen. "I never really knew my mom because she was killed by the Lunar Tribe when I was two. And when I was seven, my dad left for a mission and disappeared for seven years. I went through a lot of rough times, but at least I know my dad's alive." He glares backwards to the sword. "I can't let that girl go through the same suffering I did."

A faint breeze of wind brushed over them as the sun slowly crept closer over the Dragon's Peak. Caliburn hummed in moments over silence, clearly thinking over Jet words, as Epona nicked lightly; she was most likely sad.

"Then we best make haste." Caliburn said finally. "Onwards to the dragon's lair, young apprentice."

Jet didn't know what shocked him the most: the fact that Caliburn agreed with him or the fact that he called him an apprentice. Though the emerald hawk knew Caliburn would deny it, he knew he was gaining respect. Kicking at Epona's sides, the trio raced off under the shadow of the tall mountains, the home of the red dragon.

* * *

**The next step to redemption has been taken. Will Jet succeed in saving the captured citizens? Will Gawain learn the true secrets of knighthood? And what dangers lie ahead in Dragon's Peak. Find out in the next chapter of Jet and the black Knight!**

**Please, read and review.**


	8. Knight of the Wind

**Jet and the Black Knight**

LoZ © Nintendo

Chapter Eight: Knight of the Wind

The scene arrives to the base of the largest mountain region in King Arthur's kingdom: Dragon's Peak. The name was speculated to come from the dragon that resided within the caves below, but that was expected from a distance. When one travels closer, they can see several murals that depicted of thousands of dragons etched into the wall of the mountain. But to those who were foolish enough to travel so far, none of them ever returned. But as of recently, for reasons unknown, Underworld Knights are produced caravans to force innocent civilians directly into the cave's mouth. Such an example would be the group of farmers being pushed inside by a group of eight Knights.

"Keep it moving!" The captain commanded. "Cyreno has left to hunt and he could return at any moment! I want every last peasant inside before we have to deal with the dragon."

"But why?" A hooded prisoner asked despairingly. "What did we do to deserve this? We have always remained loyal to the king." Glaring darkly, the captain Knight grabbed the prisoner by the nape of his cloak. "What do you want from us?"

"Cyreno is a ravage beast that has an insatiable appetite." The commander informed, throwing the prisoner to the ground. "As long as he hunger is satisfied, he will refrain from attacking the kingdom. Your sacrifice will be for the good of the kingdom." He snapped his fingers, calling two of his soldiers. "Toss him in with the rest of the filth."

The twin soldiers nodded and grabbed the hooded man by his arms, dragging him across the ground into the cave. If it wasn't the fear of being eaten, many would marvel at the collection of massive gems that adorned the cave wall. There were gems of every shape and color from sapphires the size of bugs to rubies larger than a small house. If Rouge were here, she would have died of pure joy on the spot. In the meantime, then farmers shivered in fright as they were shepherded against the wall. The knights carrying the hooded prisoner tossed him into one of the pointed gems, laughing at him as they walked away.

"Well, aren't they a barrel of fun?" The prisoner pulled down his hood to reveal Jet the Hawk. The emerald hawk tossed off his cloak and pulled out Caliburn from his coat. "Any chances that the dragon might now show up?"

"That seems most unlikely." Caliburn commented as Jet replaced his scabbard. "They wouldn't bring prisoners and leave them with a chance of escaping. No, they are expecting the beast to return within moments."

"But I don't get it." Jet muttered seriously. "I thought that kid said her parents were taken by a dragon. But then why are the Black Knight's men going through the trouble of gathering up prisoners?"

"They did say they were offering sacrifices." Caliburn restated.

"But if the dragon can hunt for itself, why are they giving it a free meal?" Jet said uncertainly. "And I don't remember their armor being white."

It was true. The Underworld Knights Jet had been faces these past few days were always contained in shells of black armor and carried weapons of dark energy. But the Knights that were gathering farmers wore white elegant armor and carried non-lethal weapons such as staffs and whips. None of it made sense to the green knight, but this was not the time to dwell on such things. Jet swiftly pressed his back against one of the larger gems and crept into the shadows as a pair of Knights flocked more prisoners into the cave. After two minutes of gathering the remaining stragglers, the Knights surrounded them as to make sure they did not attempt to escape.

"There is no need to worry yourselves." The captain sniggered. "Cyreno will be here shortly and your torment will be swift. But do not despair; King Arthur will honor you for your valiant offering. Now your only concern is whether the dragon will eat you whole or will roast you first."

The guards chuckled dimwittedly; they didn't seem to grasp the joke.

"So, what's the plan?" Caliburn asked silently.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" Jet question bewildered. "I was just thinking of running in and take them out."

"Your mastery of battle strategy is truly one to be honored." Caliburn said sarcastically; Jet grimaced. "Truly, you cannot expect to just waltz in their and expect to succeed. You need a plan." Before Jet could respond, a thin coil of rope constricted around the hawk's body, forcing him to fall forward. "I don't expect this was in your plan."

"Ya think?" Jet sneered.

"Captain! Look what I found!" Soldier #1 yelled.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The captain chuckled menacingly, striding over to his new captive. "I didn't think I would get the chance to meet you. You're Knave the Hawk, the gallivanting rogue who has been causing trouble for our king."

"When will you people get it straight!" Jet screamed defiantly. "The name is Jet the Hawk! And I could give a damn about what your king thinks! I will personally see that he gets the beating he deserves!"

"He spoke out against King Arthur!" Soldier #2 exclaimed.

"He must be punished for treason!" Soldier #3 suggested.

"If the Knights of the Round Table were unable to kill him, imagine how the king would reward us." The captain said with a glint of greed in his single eye. He reaches for one of the sharpest gems and holds it over the hawk's head. "You have put up a valiant fight, Knave the Hawk. But you persistence was no much for..."

"Do all the villains have to monologue?" Jet groaned tiredly.

"Such an unnecessary gesture." Caliburn said in equal displeasure. "You would think that a proper knight would just make a quick and decisive end."

"I think a stab to the brain would be good right about now." Jet murmured.

And the captain knight continued on about how Jet had failed and that King Arthur would christen him as a Royal Knight. The speech didn't seem to have an end even after five minutes had passed. The prisoners were no longer paying attention to their captors and the knights slowly drifted off into slumber. But a moment later, a striking event brought good and bad fortune upon the emerald hawk. The good news: the captain had finally finished his longwinded speech. That bad news: he was devoured by the dragon, Cyreno. Standing at a hulking twenty feet, the red dragon nearly touched the ceiling of the cave as its massive ruby horn glimmered from the reflection of light from the surrounding gems. For a dragon of the mass to appear without a sound was truly an impressive feet that made it seem even more dangerous. The Knights certainly agreed.

"The dragon is back!!" Soldier #2 screamed shrilly.

"Every man for himself!!" Solder #1 yelled frantically.

"Well, this is certainly a predicament." Caliburn commented. Both heroes watched the dragons scramble around for the Knights while ignoring the farmers cowering near the wall. "Once again, you have managed to find a way to make the situation worse for ourselves."

"You're a sword, you have nothing to complain about." Jet grunted while attempting to wiggle free from the ropes. "Augh, no good. You know, it's one of these times that I wish Storm was here to bust us out." As he was distracted with his own escape, Jet failed to notice the dragon shattering one of the gems with its tail. One of the shard brush past his cheek and cut a perfect line down the rope. "Wow, that's convenient."

"Now tell me you have a plan this time." Caliburn said exasperatedly.

"Sure do." Jet grinned mischievously. "We kick that dragon's tail."

Before the sword could protest against his hasty actions, flipped backwards off on of the larger gem and clambered onto the red dragon's back. But as he landed on the scaly surface of the lizard's spine, the emerald hawk felt instinctively insignificant compared to the dragon's size. He stood next to one of the spikes jutting from the dragon's back and found himself to be a foot shorter; Jet was having second thoughts. Unfortunately, Jet was left without time to think it over before Cyreno realized his unwelcomed passenger. Craning its head over its spiked shoulder, the dragon opened its jaws and relinquished a torrent of flames from its throat. At the last minute, Jet raised his sword in defense and activated Caliburn's magical ability by forming a barrier to protect him. The barrier was able to separate him from the flames, but the force of the blow sent Jet flying backwards into a cluster of rubies.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be feeling that one in the morning." Jet groaned, rubbing his throbbing temple.

"The dragon is too powerful." Caliburn stated. "A direct approach would be very unwise."

"Come on, this thing has to have some kind of weakness!" Jet complained.

"Some dragons have been known to have magical receptors." Caliburn informed thoughtfully. "A point where the dragon can collect magical essence from the environment surrounding it."

"Like what exactly?" Jet questioned.

He ducked behind a large emerald that vaguely resembled the Master Emerald as Cyreno sniffed at the stones to the far wall. The dragon grunted with obvious disgust and smashed into claws over the jewel, fragmenting it into several pieces. The ruby lizard took a quick sniff over the petrified prisoners, but seemed to find no use for them. Cyreno was clearly only interested in one thing: Jet.

"It could be anything." Caliburn whispered quietly as the dragon sniffed at a nearby topaz. "Dragons can draw energy from humans, plants, animals. But judging by this cave, I would say it is drawing energy from theses gems." He sighed at Jet's bewildered expression. "These are spirit gems, jewels of essence. Dragons used them before the time of King Arthur. They would generally draw them through their wings or scales or..."

"Their horns." Jet suggested. He noticed faintly that the dragon's crystal horn glowed dimly whenever close to one of the gemstones. "I remember a dragon in the Misty Lake that had a horn just like that. It ran away after I busted its horn."

"Destroying its receptor will render it useless." Caliburn acknowledged. "But how do you intend to do it?"

"For once, I have a plan." Jet smirked.

Cyreno prowled back and forth in the cave, taking in the scent of its environment. Between the air that wafted from the mouth of the cave and the putrid aroma that collected around the prisoners, picking out one scent seemed to be impossible. After smashed one of the amethysts on the wall, it became apparent that the dragon was ready to bring down the whole cave to find him. But as the ruby lizard raised itself to its hind legs, something appeared out of the corner its eye. Despite the obvious color blend, Jet's back could faintly be seen through the large emerald he stood behind. What gave away his position the most was the silver coat he wore. Thrusting its neck forward, Cyreno slammed its chin over the emerald and reduced the gem into mere dust. But as the dragon lifted its head, it was shocked to find that Jet was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for someone?" Shifting its head to the right, Cyreno spotted the emerald hawk standing beneath a large quartz diamond. "You've gotta keep a sharp eye if you want to keep up with me."

The dragon snarled and flailed its tail at the green pest, only to smash the diamond that stood behind him.

"You negligent reptile." Cyreno turned and discovered Caliburn resting near a large jade stone. "For such a beast of grandeur glory, your intelligence is quite remedial."

It was one thing to be mocked by a bird, but to be insulted by an over-grown knife was the ultimate shame. The ruby dragon raised its front paw and swiped at the sword, only to be thwarted once again as he disappeared upon the stone's fracture. Both the dragon and the prisoners were confused at how Jet and Caliburn were able to escape certain death within an instant. And for one moment, the caverns were silent before Jet and Caliburn appeared together. The dragon staggered backwards as they appeared not in one place, but in a multitude of places at once, each standing in front of a gem. They finally discovered Jet's secret: reflections.

"Aw, don't tell me you're giving up already." Jet pouted mockingly.

"Yes, you were doing so well." Caliburn said playfully.

The dragon echoed with blinding fury and swiped its talons at the nearest gem, but missed its prey. From behind, Cyreno swiped away a row of four crystals in a single swing; Jet and Caliburn did not appear. The ruby lizard expelled a wave of white-hot flames from its throat to burn away a field of turquoise; nothing appeared before it. Very soon, the dragon became so enraged and confused that it was attempting to tear down the walls to find its prey. The helpless prisoners covered their heads as rocks and minerals began to fall from the ceiling. The dragon swiped its rear claw at a stone pillars, which shook the foundation of the cave. Cyreno took a deep bite at another stone pillar, leaving only one last column to support the ceiling, which creaked ominously. The dragon seemed to no longer care for what happened as it raised its claw for the final blow.

"Slow down there, big boy!" Jet shouted. Cyreno swiftly turned its head and found the emerald hawk hanging by one of the stalactites with Caliburn in hand. "There's no need to lose your head over this!"

"I don't think he is listening." Caliburn commented as Cyreno pulled its head back.

"Well, looks like it's the final round." Jet grinned anxiously. "You ready for this."

"No." Caliburn replied bluntly.

Drawing for all the heat from its body, Cyreno ejected a thin stream of fire from its mouth aimed exactly for the creature's heart. Jet released his hold from the hanging rock and kicked forward to face the heated flames head-on; the prisoners gasped in freight. Just moment before the two oppositions collided, Jet pressed Caliburn forward to summon the barrier he formed. The flames were scattered in several directions as the barrier pushed them aside with great ease. Even without the proper features, there was no mistaking the fear within Cyreno's eyes. Having exhausted its fire, the red lizard closed its jaw and attempted to regain its lost energy. But the thought proved futile as Jet released his barrier and made a clean swipe for the horn at the dragon's snout. A moment passed before Jet landed gracefully on the ground with the severed horn following him only by a few seconds. Cyreno grunted and staggered for a moment before toppling over to the side.

"And that is what happens when you mess with Jet the Hawk." Jet boasted as he replaced Caliburn in his scabbard. Without warning, the prisoners started crowding him in admiration. "Whoa,! One at a time, people!"

"You were amazing!" A male farmer praised.

"You are a true gift from the heavens." An elder woman smiled

"Marry me!!" A teenage girl screamed.

"Uh...we'll have to talk about this another time." Jet sweat-dropped.

"To slay a dragon is a mark of true knighthood." Caliburn said proudly. "Jet, you have proven me wrong. I do not admire your philosophy or your thieving antics, but I praise your for your kind heart and unyielding courage."

"Whoa...major mood swing." Jet snorted. "Maybe Nimue should have you look over."

"I doubt we would be allowed to return." Caliburn said mournfully. "Look outside."

Pushing through the crowd of admirers, Jet stopped at the mouth of the cave; his features were sorrowful. Having spent all their time trying to outwit the dragon, they wasted the few remaining hours they had left. The night had fallen, the third day was up.

"The appointed time has passed." Caliburn said softly. "We failed the Lady and now her secret will remain forever lost."

"Don't remind me." Jet said grudgedly for a moment until a smile graced his beak. "But hey, at least we saved the people and that girl's parents. In my opinion, that's more important than saving the kingdom. I feel better about it, even if we did fail the tasks."

"Or so you believe."

The Emerald hawk turned back to the crowd and noticed a girl separating herself from the crowd. It was a shock to the knight and the sword when they noticed it was the same girl whom they met in the forest the previous day.

"Hold up!" Jet exclaimed confused. "How the hell did you get here?!"

"It took us a day to reach this cave by horse." Caliburn said calmly, thought sounding restrained. "How did you arrive without transport?"

"Thank you for your compassion." The girl said, bowing slowly. "And I am sorry for the deception."

"Deception?" Jet repeated.

"It was I who ordered those knights to lock the people in this cave." The girl explained. "Because they were not formed from dark magic, they would not hurt them." She turned and smiled to the crowd. "They knew that no harm would come to them and willingly allowed themselves to be captured. Afterwards, I requested Cyreno to guard the cave for when you came."

"You requested..." Jet said slowly; realization struck him. "Wait! That means..."

The girl nodded shortly and was enveloped in a passive green light. A moment later, the human girl was replaced by Nimue, the Lady of the Lake.

"You have shown courage, strength, and compassion, brave knight." Nimue smiled. "Even when you knew the risk, you willing pushed aside your own needs for the concerns of others. That is the mark of a humble and true knight."

"Then that means..." Caliburn muttered softly.

"You have passed your trials." Nimue proclaimed. "I will show you how to blunt the power of Excalibur."

All composure Jet retained was lost at that point. The emerald hawk thrusted his fist into the air, shouting his thanks and joy into the echoing caverns. He had done what was believed to be impossible: he had become a true knight.

* * *

The scene returns to the scene of Nimue's lake palace. After retrieving Epona from a tree where he picketed the horse, Nimue used her powers to transport the heroes back to her sacred domain. As the mare grazed on a bale of hay provided by the lake goddess, Jet and Nimue sat at the table from their previous meeting. The emerald hawk retrieved all five swords he had collected so far, including Caliburn, and placed them for Nimue to observe. After a few short words, the secret was revealed.

"I think I get it now." Jet nodded as he lifted Clarent and Arondight. "So I have to defeat all the Knights of the Round Table and take their Sacred Swords."

"Yes." Nimue nodded. "The ultimate power of King Arthur's kingdom belongs to the power of the Seven Sacred Swords. The scabbard of Excalibur is strong, but not indefinite. Six of the Sacred Swords will be enough to dispel the power of immortality that protects King Arthur."

"Hold." Jet responded questionably. "Seven Sacred Swords? I thought there was only six."

"The Seventh Sacred Sword was lost long ago." Nimue explained. "When Excalibur was forged, it became too power that it's power destroyed everything it touched. So to balance its power, a sword of equal and opposite power was created. Unfortunately, where Excalibur was light, the seventh sword was darkness. People who were not worthy of wielding the sword all died in battle. The sword was plagued with bad luck because no one was worthy."

"Where is it now?" Caliburn asked curiously.

"I do not know." Nimue shook. "The seventh sword was lost before King Arthur's reign." She mood quickly changed. "But let us not concern ourselves with such grave matters. You still need one more sword to defeat King Arthur."

"Heh! No problem." Jet said arrogantly. "Sounds like a walk in the park."

"Do not be too hasty." Caliburn forewarned. "The last knight, Dame Percival, is the Grail Knight. She is the second strongest of all the Knights of the Round Table. She is said to have pierced lighting and move faster than even the swiftest eyes."

"That doesn't sound like a problem." Jet smirked, faintly remembering Sonic. "I've dealt with worse things before. And this time, I've got one of the Sacred Swords to help me."

"O-of course you do." Caliburn said embarrassingly. "It's about time you figure it out."

"You will find Dame Percival in the land of rock and lava." Nimue informed. "It is there she has been assigned to wait for you under King Arthur's orders."

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint the lady." Jet grinned as he stuffed the sword back in his coat.

"But before you go, I have one last gift." Nimue stated generously. "In recognition of your bravery, I wish to knight you."

"Y-you mean it." Jet asked shockingly; Nimue nodded. "Me, an actual knight."

"And not just a knight." Caliburn said happily. "To be knighted by the Lady of the Lake is the highest honor possible."

"Surrender your sword." Nimue commanded. Jet eagerly released Caliburn from his scabbard and handed her the blade while kneeling to her small frame. The Lady of the Lake gently tapped the sword on his right shoulder. "For honor, courage, and bravery, I dub thee Sir Jet, Knight of the Wind."

"Thank you, my lady." Jet said respectfully.

"Rise and take your sword once more." Nimue commanded and Jet followed. "Return to the kingdom and smite the world of this plague. Return to the kingdom and bring forth the saving light it so desperately needs."

"Consider it done!" Jet grinned deviously.

Quickly returning Caliburn to his scabbard, Jet mount his faithful mare and galloped into the forest.

**

* * *

**

The honor of a true knight stands firm! Will Jet Succeed in defeating Dame Percival? Can Jet match the power to defeat Excalibur? And where is the final Sacred Sword? Find out on the next chapter of Jet and the Black Knight!

**Please, read and review.**


	9. Fire and Lightning

**Jet and the Black Knight**

LoZ © Nintendo

Chapter Nine: Fire and Lightning

The scene opens to the western region of King Arthur's kingdom, The Outlands. Unlike the rest of the country that Jet has traveled to, The Outlands were a dramatic change from the green plains and bustling cities. The land was entirely volcanic, leaving the ground as black as the smoke that covered the sky. Rivers of lava flowed from the mountains through the fragmented villages and the various mines, which seemed to hold a quarry of dark crystals. Jet, newly knighted warrior, was walking alongside Epona, holding her rein to keep her secure.

"Ok, why would this Dame be living in this hellhole." Jet questioned, avoiding a passing geyser.

"The Black Knight must know that you are collecting the Sacred Swords." Caliburn stated

"But how could he find out?" Jet asked; a geyser erupted in front of Epona, scaring the mare. "Whoa! Easy, girl!" He brushed Epona's head, slowly reliving the horse. "But even if he did know we were collecting them, what would that have to do with Percival being here?"

"I do not think he was concerned for when you took Crewennan from Dame Lamerok." Caliburn explained. "But I believe he was suspicious when you stole Clarent from Sir Galahad. And he must have been considerably disturbed when you swiped Arondight from Sir Lancelot, his greatest knight. And when you took Galatine from Sir Gawain, his fears must have been confirmed. He wanted to make sure you didn't obtain the sixth Sacred Sword."

"So why'd he send her here?" Jet asked curiously, continuing to calm Epona.

"The outlands are a forbidden territory." Caliburn informed. "This was formerly the land of Calmann, which suffered from a historical battle. But somehow, no one remembers the battle, only that it happened. But after the battle, the Black Knight discovered the dark properties of the black crystals. Now those who suffer from terrible crimes are forced to mine the crystals for the Black Knight."

"And he really thought I wouldn't show up?" Jet sniggered.

"No, he probably thought you were stupid enough to get yourself killed." Caliburn insulted.

"Hey, what happened buddy system we were working?" Jet grimaced.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Caliburn said cluelessly.

The Knight of the Wind snapped at the Sacred Sword, who proceeded to ignore his master's yells. But as they crossed through another deserted village, the emerald hawk was suddenly lurched backwards onto the ground. Epona had stopped unexpectedly and snorted in concern, which her rider promptly noticed. Learning from experience, Jet knew that Epona had a higher sense of danger than him and he drew Caliburn from his scabbard. Over the roar of the flaming river, Jet could hear nothing but Epona's nervous steps. Suddenly, a series of sharp twangs sounded in rows from the crumbling stone buildings from above. As a shower of arrows stabbed from the sky, Jet summoned Caliburn's power to deflect himself and his steed.

"What did I tell you?" Caliburn said victoriously. "I knew you would try to get yourself killed."

"Oh, and I guess you're doing all the work?" Jet sneered.

"In fact, I am." Caliburn said praising.

"You know, I could just toss you aside and use the other swords instead!" Jet snapped.

"Doubtful!" Caliburn exclaimed nervously. "You need me! You could not possibly last a single moment without me!"

"I'm starting to think you're the one who needs me." Jet commented.

Back and forth, neither side refused to give in to the other's demands. Even Epona could help roll her eyes at the sight. How many people to you know that argue with their weapons? Unfortunately, they did not have much time to continue their bout before another series of twangs sounded from within the area. And once again, Jet was forced to retreat under the magical protection provided by his sword. The emerald hawk realized he was at a disadvantage against, what he suspected, to be at least fifteen to twenty archers. If he still possessed his bansho fans, Jet would be able to manipulate the winds to flush out his attackers. But without them, he was left wide open for attack. But as his mind was raveled around the thoughts of the Babylonian's prized weapon, his memory repaid his with the idea of another weapon.

"Hey, you holding up good?" Jet asked, stepping backwards to Epona.

"Oh, of course." Caliburn said sarcastically; another row of arrows struck. "Do not worry about me, I can do this all day long."

"Good." Jet smirked deviously as he jumped onto Epona. "In the meantime, I've got another plan."

As the Knight of the Wind pressed himself against the mare's neck, the extant sound of echoing twangs sprung from the rooftops. Caliburn showed a small hint of freight as Jet replaced the sword within his scabbard while the arrows began raining over the group. Nearly half the arrows missed Epona's side and stabbed at the ground while Jet was forced to move around in his saddle to avoid the rest. Knowing it would take them a few short moments to reload, the emerald hawk to this opportunity to temporarily remove the gauntlet given to him by Merlina. As soon as another ring of twangs sounded, Jet thrusted his fist forward with the green Ark faintly glowing at his presence.

"GRAVITY DIVE!!" Jet screamed.

Epona did not appear to know why she reacted this way, but the young mare could not resist the urge to run. Much to Caliburn's amazement, the horse rocketed across the town in a speed unseen by mortal men. The arrows were blow away or snapped in half as they passed by as the aftershock of the Ark's effects took place. While Epona galloped out of the town at blinding speed, the fragmented building creaked ominously before shattering a short while later. The soldier inside stood no chance of escaping. A few short miles away, at a cliff that overlooked the lava river, Epona stopped under Jet's command and lowered her head in exhaustion. The emerald hawk dropped from the saddle and presented her with his canteen, which she drank with obsessed greed; Caliburn was left speechless.

"There you go." Jet whispered softly to the mare. "You were awesome, Epona."

"What...was...that?" Caliburn questioned awestruck.

"What, that?" Jet sniggered superiorly. "That was just a little something called Gravity Dive. My team and I use it a lot whenever the chases start to become boring."

"Can all your people do that?" Caliburn asked curiously.

"Anyone with an Ark of the Cosmos." Jet explained. "They were made by that back-stabbing traitor, Rodrigo, but it was Wave who perfected the technology. Only five of them were ever made. My team has three of them, Sonic has the blue Ark, and I think Eggman might have the red Ark."

"We should make it a priority to keep this artifact safe at all cost." Caliburn suggested.

"There's no point now." Jet shrugged. He looked down at his Ark, seeing as it had lost its color, and replaced his gauntlet over the stone ring. "Since the Master Ark isn't in this world, there's nothing to keep it powered. I used the last of it when we tried to escape."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Caliburn questioned.

"I can think of a few things."

Most likely on instinct, Jet turned on his heels and draw Caliburn from his scabbard; Epona stepped backwards. A blur of orange and white crossed Jet's vision before the knightly warrior appeared before him. In her right hands, she carried a thin rapier embroidered with a dome of golden wire wrapped around the handle. Jet had a suspicion who the person was under the visor by the looks of the dreadlocks.

"And you are?" Jet questioned.

"I am Dame Percival!" Percival announced. "Knight of the Round Table, servant of King Arthur, and the Grail Knight!"

"_Yeah, that definitely sound like Tikal_." Jet thought.

"I order you to reveal yourself!" Percival commanded. "State your name and master, knave!"

"The name's Jet the Hawk, Knight of the Wind!" Jet boasted. "And I have no master except for the wind that blows free!"

"You claim yourself to be a knight?" Percival said, sounding vaguely irritated. "You commend to a few small favors and your dare believe yourself to be worthy of such a title?"

"He is not just any knight!" Caliburn shouted defensively. "He has proven himself worthy and has been given the honor of being knighted by the Lady of the Lake herself! He is a more worthy knight than you."

"So you have defeated Lancelot, greatest of the Round Table," Percival said defiantly. "And you have been given honor by the Lady of the Lake. Very well, Jet the Hawk. Prepare yourself for battle!"

"Bring it on!" Jet challenged.

At once, it became obvious that the legends made of her were not just for show. Stabbing her blade forward, Percival raced across the ground at a speed that could rival Sonic at his slowest. Fortunately, Jet was greatly faster. The emerald hawk easily sidestepped the stab and kicked at Percival's back; the knight staggered momentarily. Though Jet could easily outrun her, that didn't leave much for her swordsmanship. The Grail Knight swung her Rapier around so fast that Jet had no time to raise his own sword in defense, drawing a wound across his chest. As his white feathers became red from blood, Jet dived backwards to avoid another assault from the lady knight. Percival attempted to chase him, but the Knight of the Wind easily moved away before the Grail Knight could reach her.

"Why run, O' brave knight?" Percival mocked. "I thought you were a worthy opponent."

"There's a difference between running away and getting skewered!" Jet exclaimed.

"Be careful of her blade." Caliburn forewarned. "The Laevatein is one of the more precarious weapons of the Sacred Swords."

"So she got a little faster, big deal." Jet said confidently. "Once I get back in shape, I'll wipe her out in an instant."

"That is not the power of the Laevatein." Caliburn stated nervously. "Percival gained her speed through natural skill and training. There is a reason why legends say she has the power to pierce lightning."

"He's right, you know." Percival nodded proudly. "Allow me to demonstrate."

The Grail Knight crossed the Laevatein roughly against her left hand, creating sparks from the friction of her gauntlet. But the more he watched, the more Jet realized that the sparks were radiating from the sword and not the metal glove. And as she separated the steel from her hand, Percival revealed that the spark did not fade from her blade. After merely a fraction of a second, the entire blade was coated in a barrier of crackling lighting. The emerald stared with an open mouth before realizing that Percival thrusted the Laevatein forward, releasing a bolt of white lighting. Fortunately, Caliburn was not distracted by the show of power and crafted a barrier that sent the lightning flying into the clouds.

"Now do you believe me?" Caliburn said bluntly.

"She doesn't pierce lightning." Jet said hoarsely. "She creates it. That sword makes lightning!"

"How very observant of you." Percival taunted. "Now will you surrender, knowing you cannot win."

"Not a chance." Jet boasted. "I've dealt with worse things than you. This will be a piece of cake."

"Your overconfidence will be the death of you." Percival proclaimed.

Cutting across her gauntlet again, Percival released another bolt of white lightning for the emerald Hawk. Jet swiftly activated Caliburn's barrier to throw off the bolt and charged at the echidna warrior. His blade managed to strike against Percival's rapier before she could swipe at her gauntlet again. Jet noticed that she needed to strike against metal strike her gauntlet to activate the Laevatein's powers. Unfortunately, his knowledge was vastly limited. Even from beneath the visor, Jet could see Percival's cunning grin as she dragged her blade across Caliburn's edge. By the power of the friction between them, the Laevatein ignited with sparks and became shrouded by lightning once more. Before the emerald knight could react, Percival kicked Jet in the chest and stabbed her rapier into his leg, more specifically, his scar.

"Augh!!" Jet screamed horridly. "Damn it!! Not again!!"

"Jet, don't move!" Caliburn advised.

"I think you should listen to your friend." Percival said arrogantly. "Open scars are a valuable way of locating weak structures and exposing nerve points. And with the Laevatein compressed with lightning, one move could destroy all your motor functions and leave you permanently paralyzed. You are trapped."

"Whoa, I never thought of that." Jet said impressed. "You know, I should have thought about that when facing Erazor. It could have saved me a lot of trouble. But there is one thing you've forgotten."

"What?" Percival questioned.

"I'm never alone." Jet smirked.

Before the Grail Knight could decipher his words, the emerald knight began whistling small, yet majestic, tune. Percival watched curiously until a loud neigh could be heard from the side. Epona galloped between the two knight, forcing Percival to fall backwards without her sword. With its master to command it, the Laevatein relinquished all lightning it contained and allowed Jet to remove the weapon piercing his leg. Though still weak from the injury, Jet forced himself to his feet, holding both swords with a playful expression.

"Now it's my turn to play." Jet grinned.

The Knight of the Wind shot forward and slashed both swords across Percival's chest, making sure to only graze her skin. The Grail Knight cried out from the strike and stumbled backwards onto the ground. She kicked at her attacker in a futile attempt to ward him off, but Jet effortlessly blocked them with the broadside of Caliburn. Panting fearfully, Percival swiftly jumped to her feet and stepped backwards from the Knight of the Wind.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" Jet asked.

"I have no choice." Percival said weakly. "Well done, Sir Jet."

As Jet slowly lowered the blades, Percival unconsciously took a step backwards, leading her to fall directly off the cliff.

"Percival!" Jet exclaimed frightfully.

Tossing Laevatein to the side, Jet made a brave dive from the edge of the cliff, diving swiftly for Percival. Because of his natural adrenaline, the emerald knight managed to catch Percival by her hand within moments. Jet stabbed Caliburn into the side of the cliff to halt their progress as they remained twenty feet above the lava river. Percival, whose visor fell off in the middle of the fall, glance downwards into the river and back to her savior.

"Whew...that was a close call." Jet chuckled.

"I...I don't understand." Percival murmured shockingly. "Why did you...?"

"I don't really like it that you knights accept death so easily." Jet stated seriously. "I guess you could say that whim is my second master."

"You can save the hugs and kisses for later." Caliburn interrupted; Percival blushed at the comment.

"Hey, knock it off!" Jet demanded irritantly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous."

"To a conceded knave such as yourself?" Caliburn said pompously. "Don't be so ridiculous."

"I thought you already agree that I was a knight." Jet whined sadly.

"Sorry." Caliburn said apologetically. "Old habits die hard."

Jet and Caliburn shared a laughed and, after hesitating for a moment, Percival joined them.

* * *

The scene alternates to the outer boarders of the Outlands. After bidding farewell to Percival, the Grail Knight willingly surrendered Laevatein to Jet. Now with six of the seven Sacred Swords safely in hand, he and Caliburn were ready to take on the Black Knight. Now the only problem was finding him. Jet and Caliburn were riding Epona out of the region, discussing the idea of the Black Knight's hideout, before a tornado of sand appeared before them. Epona staggered backward in fright and Jet was prepared to draw Caliburn until the tornado dematerialized to reveal the forgotten Merlina. Jet was grateful to see that the brave sorceress had recovered greatly since their last meeting, though she was still slightly pale.

"Merlina!" Jet welcomed happy. "I haven't seen you in a long time. How've you been?"

"My retreat into the Misty Lake has done me wonder." Merlina smiled. "As I recovered, I saw everything that transpired within the reflection of the lake. I know that you have collected all the Sacred Swords."

"Well, not all of them." Jet said sheepishly as Epona trotted close to the sorceress. "But I've got enough to stop King Arthur and end his reign of evil."

"Jet, there are no words that can express my thanks." Merlina spoke softly. "Because of you, our kingdom is slowly regaining its former glory."

"Yeah, but it's not over yet." Jet stated.

"Sir Jet is right." Caliburn agreed. Even the Sacred Sword was surprised at himself. "We still have to defeat King Arthur. But the only difficulty we have is locating the King."

"King Arthur is on an island known as Avalon." Merlina informed.

"Avalon?" Jet repeated. "Isn't the island where Excalibur was made and where Nimue sent King Arthur to be his final resting place?"

"How did you know that?" Caliburn asked surprisingly.

"I...um...read about it." Jet said embarrassingly, twiddling his fingers in a sheepish manner. "Ever since I returned from the Arabian Knights – another story – I kinda got interested in reading. I would always sneak away from the others so that I could read without anyone knowing. Everyone thinks I can't read and would make fun of me if they found me."

"Yearning to expand you imagination is nothing to be ashamed of." Caliburn supported. "All the extraordinary things in life are crafted by the imagines of those who dared to dream. I would not exist if my maker didn't surrender to his imagination."

"He is right, Jet." Merlina nodded. "You are unique. You have come a long way and have become a wonderful knight."

"Aw, you're making me blush." Jet joked as his face turned red. "Anyway, I guess I should head off to Avalon and end this thing now."

"Good luck, Sir Jet." Merlina bowed. "I will await your return at Castle Camelot."

With a swift nod of acknowledgement, Jet pulled at Epona's reins and cantered off into the distance. As they rode away to face the Black Knight, Merlina smiled in a devilish manner. Her eyes were bloodshot and her grin appeared more demonic.

"Come back soon, Jet the Hawk." Merlina grinned deviously.

* * *

The scene returns to the real world, aboard the Babylon Rogue's airship. Wave and Storm were in Jet's office, pouring over the pages of Merlin's Journal, which Jet disappeared from. After nearly five days of research, Wave was nowhere closer to locating Jet than G.U.N. was at catching Eggman. Flipping through the journal, they found that every page was entirely with the exception of the first page, which only mentioned Merlin's name.

"This is useless." Wave moaned defeated. "I've tried every method I could think of, but I can't seem to find Jet anywhere."

"Do you think the boss is all right?" Storm asked worried.

"I don't know, Storm." Wave answered softly as she closed the journal. "I feel like there is someway to contact him, but I just don't know how."

"This is terrible." Storm said sadly. "I haven't felt this worried since the boss disappeared into the Arabian Knight thing."

"Storm, you're a genius!" Wave said with sudden inspiration.

"Thanks." Strom smiled proudly. "Uh...what'd I do?"

The swallow rolled her eyes and raced out of the room before the albatross could even blink. It only took a moment before Wave charged back into the room, carrying a dusty book with a brown leather binding.

"We might not be able to find Jet," Wave smirked. "But I know someone who can."

Storm blinked in confusion until the swallow held out the book in front of his face. The cover of the book held a picture of an emerald hawk raising his hand to show a golden ring on his finger. The caption under the picture was embroidered in gold.

_Jet and the Secret Rings_

**

* * *

**

The tale of the Knight draws closer to the final battle. Will Jet prove himself to be strong enough to challenge the Black Knight? Can the bold knight bring about the final blow? And what are the Rogue's planning? Find out on the next chapter of Jet and the Black Knight!

**Please, read and review.**


	10. Adventure of Avalon

**Jet and the Black Knight**

LoZ © Nintendo

Chapter Ten: Adventure of Avalon

The scene opens to the distant gulf in the southern region of King Arthur's Kingdom. Though the destination was the only island in the whole kingdom, its existence remained unknown to those who do not already know where it is. A single raft lapped over the drifting tide towards the island, carrying a young mare and her master. Jet the Hawk patted the side of his horse's head to keep her relaxed while keeping his gaze attentive on the surrounding mist. The heroes had been washing through the sea for two straight days and have found no trace of Avalon's existence.

"Argh, this is getting annoying." Jet groaned. "Everywhere I look, I only see more mist. It's like being back in Nimue's palace."

"Well, Avalon was Nimue's original domicile." Caliburn informed. "And besides, Avalon is a sacred island that was not meant to be discovered by mortals. Sailors could travel for years and not discover its location."

"And how do you expect me to find it?!" Jet snapped.

"There is no need." Caliburn said calmly. "We're already here."

Before the emerald knight could question his meaning, the mist suddenly parted and opened a rift of golden light. After shaking back his senses, he was quick to realize that the suddenly light was not caused by the sun. The unknown island contained a large castle much taller than the one in Camelot and was made entirely of gold. The air was free of smog or pollution and the water around it could only be compared to Nimue's lake. As the raft docked at the beach of Avalon, they found the sand that the sand did not shift and was actually made of copper dust. Not far from the beach, a road made of silver bricks and gilded arches opened a path into the city.

"Holy Babylon." Jet murmured amazingly; his beak in gape. "This place is awesome. I wouldn't mind sleeping in this place for the rest of eternity." He mounted Epona, never taking his eyes off the golden castle. "I wonder if they got a treasure room here."

"Please roll your tongue back in your mouth." Caliburn ordered. Jet blinked and snapped his extended tongue back inside his beak. "Anyway, Avalon is a place of peace and rapture. It is not a realm for greed and immortality."

"That sucks." Jet commented.

"Keep your mind sharp." Caliburn warned. "The Black Knight has claimed this island as his domain. He could be lurking in these streets, watching our every movement."

Jet nodded and tapped Epona's sides, requesting her to trot slowly into the island streets. They traveled through the silent streets – Epona's hooves echoing – while the Knight of the Winds took a better look at his surroundings. The sanctuary reminded him of Babylon Garden before its true form was revealed. Both lands contained structures that withstood the boundaries of time and both provided a bountiful of beautiful flowers and trees. Jet thought of bringing back some violets for Wave; they were her favorite. Unfortunately, his passive daydream was rudely interrupted when Epona gave a compulsive neigh while a blur of black crossed the sky.

"He is here." Caliburn said sternly.

"Time to end this." Jet said lowly.

As the emerald hawk draw Caliburnfrom his scabbard, a dark stallion galloped from the sky and crossed paths in front of the heroes. The Black Knight halted his steed and his deathly gaze pierces his adversary through the openings within his helmet. His breath rattles with a hint of despair, but Jet remained impassive to the king's threatening appearance.

"So we meet again, bold knave." The Black Knight scowled.

"You better listen up, pal!" Jet shouted eagerly, pointing Caliburn forward. "Because I'm only gonna say this once! The name is Jet the Hawk, Knight of the Wind! It's time to settle this once and for all, King Arthur!"

"You have not changed since the last time we met, Jet the Hawk." The Black Knight stated calmly. "But I will admit that your impersonation of an actual knight has improved farther than I expected."

"I still don't understand how you know me, but I don't really care." Jet sneered. "But I do know that I have you to thank for all this. If it wasn't for your reign of tyranny, I would never have realized what kind of potential I had. So, thanks."

"How easily you forget, bold knight." The Black Knight laughed. "Come ye. Let us have one final look at your unsightly swordsmanship." He grasped the bone handle of his sword, Deathcalibur, and released the dragon blade from its scabbard. "We will finally see who is the better knight."

"You're going to be sorry you asked." Jet grinned. He pulled Caliburn closer for only them to hear. "This is it, old pal: the big fight we've both been waiting for."

"Indeed it is, my friend." Caliburn said softly. "I havefaith in your skills. Give it everything you got and your will prevail over this tyrant of a king."

"You forget who you are talking to?" Jet smirked deviously.

"I suppose I have." Caliburn laughed. "Then we shall not be defeated. Onward, Jet, Knight of the wind!!"

"Way ahead of you!" Jet shouted.

Kicking into his steed's sides, Epona pushed herself on her hind legs, neighing in imminent victory, and charged at the Black Knight. The dark king pulled at the reins of his stallion and galloped down the silver road with the emerald knight at his side. Neither warriors made an attempt to attack and raced once around the island streets while taking the moment to study their opponents. The Black Knight was heavily protected, but Jet was much faster between them. As the twin horses approached the archway from where the battle began, both knights maintained a firm grip around their swords. They archway passed.

"You will regret raising your sword against me!" The Black Knight growled, swinging Deathcalibur to the hawk.

"Not a chance, bub!" Jet responded, using Caliburn to block. "If you want, I could show you a nice place where you can have your armor fixed after your lose!"

"You dare to mock me?!" The Black Knight sneered. "You will suffer greatly."

Th dark tyrant grinned Deathcalibur against the Sacred Sword – Jet wildly thought he was going to shoot lightning. The Black Knight drew back his sword and stabbed ti for Jet's chest, who barely avoided it will only having his coat partially ripped. With the king's blade directly across from him, the emerald hawk gripped Caliburn and slammed the pommel over the tyrant's gauntlet. But instead of releasing the blade as Jet had hoped, Caliburn vibrated in his hand, which traveled down his own spine and into Epona. The young mare staggered in momentary confusion, allowing the Black Knight to gain an impressive lead in front of them. Jet grabbed his steed by the neck, which successfully ended the violent shock between them. Unfortunately, they small reprieve was short-lived as the Black Knight and his stallion raced towards the heroes, surrounded in a sphere of red energy. The Knight of the Wind screamed frightfully before jumping off Epona's side and dragging the mare to the ground as Deathcalibur soared over their heads.

"Whew, that was a close one." Jet said relieved.

"You call that close?!" Caliburn snapped; he was buried in a flower pot. "Your foolish shenanigans nearly cost us our lives."

"I don't get what you have to worry about." Jet frowned as he recovered Caliburn. "You're a sword, so you can't technically die. And besides, how was I supposed to know the guy was made of metal?"

"The fate of the kingdom rests within this battle." Caliburn stated worried. "And if we lose, there will be no hope for the future."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jet waved nonchalantly as he mounted Epona again.

"Have you given up yet?" The Black Knight laughed mockingly. "I thought you were supposed to be the superior knight."

"I'm just getting warmed up." Jet said confidently. "I'll defiantly kick your can across the island."

"Same old Jet the Hawk." The Black Knight shook amusingly. "Even after all this time, you still can't read between the lines."

"Huh?" Jet questioned confused.

But a moment later, the Black Knight was once again charging through the streets with a sphere of red energy surrounding them. Jet frowned at the sight. If that was the way it was going to be, then two could play at that game. Issuing the command for his steed to move forward, the emerald hawk raised his Sacred Sword forward and summoned his magical barrier. The red and blue spheres collided with one another, forming purple sparks between them. Jet could feel Epona struggling beneath him and mutter words of encouragement into her flapping ears. As if by magic, Epona suddenly gained the strength to push back the Black Knights barrier before it shattered under the pressure. The dark tyrant sputtered intangibly in shock from losing in magic until he was forced to recognize that Epona's charge had not ended. The Black Knight forced his stallion to the side as the young mare passed by.

"Impressive." The Black Knight complimented; Jet released his barrier. "Clearly, I have underestimated you."

"Obviously." Jet sniggered.

"But that's enough of the warm up." The Black Knight proclaimed. "Let up begin round two."

"Jet, be careful." Caliburn warned. "King Arthur has only been taking this battle lightly. You must be on guard."

"You worry too much." Jet said uncaring.

The Black Knight and the Knight of the Wind raced one lap around the island once more before beginning the second round. To Jet's surprise, the dark tyrant replaced Deathcalibur within his scabbard and raised a hand over his head. Suddenly, a cluster of black spores erupted from his gauntlet and made a direct path for their prey. Jet attempted to steer Epona around the dark spores, but the black pods continued to chance after him. When he wasn't looking, one of the spores attached itself to Jet's heel, burning a hole through the sole.

"Whoa!" Jet screamed, lifting his boot away. "I've heard of foot burn, but this is ridiculous!"

You see, I told you have had strong magic!" Caliburn shouted boastfully. "You need to take better care of yourself and be mindful of your opponents if you seek victory."

"Instead of nagging me, how about helping me?" Jet snarled.

"My magic cannot block this particular darkness." Caliburn informed. "But the blade is mightier than magic."

The emerald hawk did not question his blade, only that he had no other choice. As another cluster of spores began flying for Epona, Jet firmed his grip over Caliburn and took a wild swing. Much to his amazement, the dark spore deformed on contact with the Sacred Sword. Even those that were within inches of the blade, but not touched, were evaporated in its presences. Jet thrusted him arm in victory before he realized his position. The Black Knight used his spores as a distraction and was racing back with a fist thrown for Jet's beak. Fortunately, he used the broadside of Caliburn to deflect his fist.

"Heh! Almost got me there!" Jet chuckled playfully.

"I see that my current level of magic is not enough to defeat you." The Black Knight said thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should start taking you seriously."

"You weren't serious before." Caliburn asked nervously, literally shaking in Jet's hand.

"What are you cowering about?" Jet questioned in disbelief. "I can take on anything he throws at me."

"Then shall we go?" The Black Knight gestured with a wave of his hand.

With a swift nod from the hawk, both knights galloped another lap around the island streets. As they passed through the archway that acted as a checkmark, the Knight of the Wind half expected the tyrant to pull out Deathcalibur. But instead, the Black Knight jabbed his fist and summoned a spear of purple lightning. The attack was instantaneous and left Jet no room to counter. The strike of lightning stabbed at his chest and left the knight paralyzed. He feel forward on Epona's neck and unconsciously dropped Caliburn on the silver streets. Sensing that her master was injured, Epona skidded to a halt. Unfortunately, the dark stallion of the tyrannical king stood close to where the mare stopped, allowing the Black Knight a presentable position to attack.

"Poor, unfortunate soul." The Black Knight mocked, brushing his cold gauntlet over the hawk's feathers. "You naively thought you could defeat me again. It seems that your previous victories were mere luck."

Jet moved his beak as if to speak, but his voice appeared to be caught in his throat.

"You stand away from him!" Caliburn shouted defiantly. "If you so much as harm a feather on his head, I'll...!"

"You will do nothing." The Black Knight said assuredly. He grabbed the bone handle of Deathcalibur and drew the scaled-blade from its scabbard. He turned the blade around and raised the point over Jet's head. "I will conceded that you were a worth opponent, but your time has come. Farewell, Jet the Hawk."

But before the dark king could deliver the final blow, Epona turned herself in the opposite direction and raised her hind legs to kick at the evil king. The Black Knight roared in shock as her hooves dented into his chest armor. It was clear that his hold over Jet relied on concentration as the emerald hawk could suddenly move freely once more. After delivering his own kick at the Black Knights head, Jet kicked at Epona's side to gallop back down the street. The Knight of the Wind was forced to ride on the side of his saddle to recover Caliburn from the ground before seating himself proper again.

"How ya doing?" Jet smirked.

"You arrogant, brash, mediocre of a knight!" Caliburn screamed furiously. "I told you that King Arthur would try to pull something like this and you fail to listen to me! You could have been killed! He could have slain you at any given moment!"

"You were worried about me, weren't you?" Jet grinned playfully.

"Yes." Caliburn admitted sheepishly.

"The time for games is over!" The Black Knight called. "Now, we shall finish with one final round!"

"Then let's get to it." Jet challenged.

Both warriors trotted calmly beside one another, both of them replacing their swords within the respective scabbards. Silence befell between the dueling knights as their steeds broke into a swift run and resumed their regular lap around the island. As they approached the archway at the end of the road, Jet reached over his shoulder in preparation for the next attack. But as they passed the archway, the Black Knight suddenly came to a halt beneath the structure. The Knight of the Wind glanced backwards for a few moments before he commanded Epona to stop a short distance away. He watched the dark tyrant reach for his sword and drew his own before he realized that the Black Knight drew Deathcalibur, but with the scabbard still attached.

"What's going on?" Jet whispered to Caliburn.

"I have no idea." Caliburn answered honestly. "But if the scabbard is truly as powerful as the Lady says it is, this is not a good sign."

"We have reached the end of our story, Jet the Hawk." The Black Knight proclaimed, holding the covered blade directly in front of him. "I will command you on your bravery and valiance, but it is all for not."

"That's what the villain always says before I kick them to the curve." Jet said confidently.

"Yes, but I have learned from my mistakes." The Black Knight stated ominously. "But I will not fall to the same defeat I suffered within the confines of the Arabian Knights."

"The Arabian Knights?!" Jet repeated shockingly. "What were your doing in the Arabian Knights?!"

"The time for talk is over!" The Black Knight screamed. "Farewell, Jet the Hawk!"

Raising his covered sword over his head, the Black Knight brought the dark blade down with merciless force. A blade of red energy formed from the air and soared across the street, fracturing the silver bricks in its wake. With barely a moment to react, Jet held out his blade and summoned the protective barrier around them. The glistening shield between them vibrated from the impact of the energy blade, but did not give in to its power. Under the command of its creator, the energy blade slowly began to pierce its way through the barrier; a fraction of it had already slipped through.

"This...isn't...working!" Jet grunted.

"Do not yield to him!" Caliburn advised. "Remember, magic is the force of will and imagination! I know you, Jet! You never back down from a fight, no matter what the odds!" Suddenly, the energy blade began to drag backwards. "And that is why you will win!"

With a powerful roar of determination, Jet pushed the energy blade away from the barrier and shot it back towards its master. The Black Knight, stunned by the force of Jet's will, made no attempt to move and the blade cut through his stallion's torso. Without any means to support himself, the dark tyrant fell forward as he steed vanished into the darkness. Using his scabbard as a mean of support, the Black Knight slowly pushed himself to his feet, but in vain. By the time he looked up, Epona had galloped by and Jet swung Caliburn across the king's helmet. The Knight of the Wind restrained himself to not kill the Black Knight, but cut off the golden crown and left a large scar cutting across the mask. As the defeated tyrant fell to his knees once more, Jet stepped off Epona and confronted the fallen king.

"This is your last chance, Arthur." Jet offered. "Give up now and restore your kingdom to what it once was."

"How quickly you forget." The Black Knight Cackled as he raised his scabbard. "Have you forgotten that I am immortal? You cannot hope to defeat me."

As a golden glow resonated from the scabbard, Caliburn warned his carrier.

"Now, Jet." Caliburn whispered. "This is the chance you've been waiting for. Use the Six Sacred Swords."

"Already on it!" Jet claimed assertively.

While reaching into his coat, Jet began racing in a circle around the fallen knight. At five separate points, he pulled out of the five swords he collected and stabbed them into the ground around him. First came Arondight, Clarent, Galatine, Crewennan, and finally Laevatein. As the five Sacred Swords slowly began to form a golden crest on the ground, Jet stabbed Caliburn at the pinnacle to complete the seal. The Black Knight could only stare in horror as the healing light from the scabbard faded.

"How can this be?!" The Black Knight questioned frightfully.

"It's over, Arthur!" Jet exclaimed.

Releasing his grip from his trusted sword, Jet jumped into the air and shot his foot into the Black Knight's face. With no strength to protect him, the dark tyrant fell backwards into the ground as Deathcalibur slipped from the scabbard. The Knight of the Wind caught the prized artifact in midair and landed softly behind Caliburn; Deathcalibur faded from existence.

"Finish me, Jet the Hawk." The Black Knight moaned in defeat. "My time has come."

"It won't happen." Jet said stubbornly as he replaced Caliburn his scabbard and starting collecting the other sword. "I already told the others before, I will not kill you. I know you have changed for the worse, but I believe you still have some light inside you somewhere."

"Same old Jet the Hawk." The Black Knight laughed. "Even after all this time, you still can't read between the lines."

And with that, the Black Knight lost all consciousness.

"You have done it, Jet." Caliburn said praising." You have defeated King Arthur and have given hope to the kingdom. Nimue will honor your greatly upon your return."

"Yeah, that sound nice and all." Jet shrugged. "But honestly, I just want to go home. It's been a long week."

"Highly understandable." Caliburn said sympathetically. "Let us return to Camelot and put an end to this madness."

Jet nodded, glad to finally put this insane mission behind him. But as he prepared to mount Epona, a sudden gust of wind kicked up with a mixture of sand and dust. It seemed impossible for either element to exist since the beaches were made of solid copper and the island was free of any speck of dust. And before he could register what happened, Jet felt himself being lifted off the ground and hugged by a familiar pair of arms.

"Oh, I have missed you so much, Master!" A feminine voice cried happily.

"Shahra?"

* * *

**The control of darkness is not always so obvious. Has Jet truly completed his mission within the Arthurian tale? Why has Shahra appeared within the foreign land? And what is the meaning behind King Arthur's words? Find out on the next chapter of Jet and the Black Knight!**

**Please, read and review.**


	11. A New Reign

**Jet and the Black Knight**

LoZ © Nintendo

Chapter Eleven: A New Reign

The scene reopens to the hidden isle of Avalon, domicile of Nimue the Lake Goddess. In addition to its legendary landform, Avalon recently acted as the final battle grounds for Jet and the Black Knight. And with the skills of a superior knight and the power provided the Six Sacred Swords, the tyrannical king had finally fallen. But while Jet had dreamed of spending some free time back home, he dreams were silenced momentarily when a familiar face returned to greet him. Shahra, the former genie of the ring, held her former master in a bone breaking hug that could rival Amy's.

"Oh, master, I have missed you terribly!" Shahra cried openly. "All this time, I worried that something had happened to you! I am so joyful to see you alive!"

"That's great, Shahra." Jet chocked. "But, would you mind letting me go?"

"I am so sorry, master." Shahra said as placed the hawk back on the ground. "But it has been so long since you freed me that I often wonder if you have forgotten me. You don't visit the Arabian Knights like you used to."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jet said sheepishly, petting Epona's head. "You know with Nazo being gone and making the Babylon Rogues again, I guess I kinda lost tracks of things. But I would never forget about you."

"That thought makes me happy, master." Shahra smiled. "But, I'm not the only one who decided to visit you."

Amused by the emerald hawk's confused stare, the ring genie stood aside and motioned to the street behind her. A group was huddled under the archway in which Jet and the Black Knight passed, all of them the emerald hawk knew. The leader of the group resembled much of Sonic except he red vest with a crimson sash used to holster his scimitar. To his left, the man looked vaguely like Shadow, but with a blue vest and sapphire sash and additional scar on his left cheek. And to his right was a woman that could easily impersonate Amy, except for the fact that she wore a formal white gown and a golden floral crown.

"It's been a while, Wind Hawk." The blue hedgehog nodded.

"Hah! No way!" Jet cheered jubilantly as he ran to join the group. "Shahryar, Sinbad, and..." He hesitated for a moment when pointing to the Amy copy. "Um...what was your name again?"

"Queen Scheherazade!" Shahra answered, slapping the hawk's head. "Oh, I think I've missed that most of all."

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Jet asked, rubbing his sore spot.

"We just wanted to make sure you didn't screw up." Sinbad stated harshly.

"He doesn't really mean that." Scheherazade proclaimed kindly. "When Wave and Storm told us that you had disappeared into a journal, we suspected that it might have been another magical item.

"And the only thing that a magical journal could be used for is a prison." Shahryar stated seriously. "We have reason to believe that it may be another threat similar to Erazor."

"Oh, thanks for the warm welcome."

The emerald hawk felt a twinge in his right leg, specifically within his scar. With a hint of apprehension in his eyes, the Knight of the Wind turned his attention down the street close to Epona and Shahra. Jet glared at the tall, dark man with bloody-red hair curled gently brushing his faithful horse. Erazor Djinn had changed greatly since his last defeat at the hands of the Legendary Wind Hawk, but mostly in appearance. With the darkness no longer corrupting him, his skin had gained a sandy tone that matched perfectly with Shahra's. The dark djinn did not flinch at the emerald hawk's gaze, but did show signs of remorse.

"Um...hello again, Jet." Erazor said meekly.

"Erazor." Jet said shortly.

"Don't tell me you still hold a grudge again him." Shahra said sorrowfully. "I know he did some terrible things when he was with the Dark Rulers, but he was under a spell. You can't blame him for something he had no control over."

"It is ok, love." Erazor said courteously, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I do not blame Jet for despising me. I was too weak to resist the power of darkness that controlled me. I just deserve his harsh judgment."

"We can fulfill sentiments later." Shahryar interjected. "Right now, we have more pressing concerns."

"You're a bit too late." Caliburn informed. Jet jumped; he forgot the sword was still wrapped his scabbard. "Jet has successfully defeated King Arthur and had recovered the scabbard for Nimue."

"Wait? You already defeated the Black Knight?" Erazor questioned suddenly.

"Yeah, he's right over...." Jet began, but suddenly stopped. As he pointed backwards to the fallen king, the knight's body suddenly evaporated in a mist of darkness. "What in the...? What just happened?"

"I was afraid of this." Erazor said vaguely. Much to Jet's amazement, the dark djinn caught a swirl of the black mist and took a large whiff of the scent. "I know this plague of darkness anywhere. It is the same one that took over my mind previously."

"Are you sure?" Shahra asked concerned.

"There is no mistaking it." Erazor growled.

"Perhaps Merlina will be able to track it." Caliburn suggested. "She is waiting for us in Camelot Castle."

"Then we haven't a moment to waste." Sinbad said gruffly.

The Arabian Knights gathered around Jet as the Knight of the Wind mounted his mare. The emerald hawk began to wonder how they would be able to reach the castle in time until Erazor and Shahra provided the answer. Both genies held hands with one another and summoned a vortex of sand to surround them. As the last grain disappeared into the sky, the chosen warriors followed in its trail.

* * *

The scene alternates to the high pinnacle castle overlooking the city of Camelot. The faded walls and the cracked turrets of the structure proved how much time had passed since the creation of the fortress. In the central garden of the castle, Merlina the Sorceress sat on a stone bench beneath the shade of the tallest tree. She plucked a small rose from the grass and watched as the lively plant withered in her hands in only mere seconds. Her attention was suddenly brought back to reality when three pairs of footsteps entered her hearing. She shifted her gaze to find Lancelot, Gawain, and Percival surrounding her; she did not appear threatened by their arrival.

"Hello, valiant knights." Merlina greeted smoothly. "Such a lovely day, wouldn't you agree?"

"We have orders from the king for your capture." Lancelot stated bluntly. "Any last words before we take you away?"

"You still believe King Arthur exists." Merlina laughed at the silent joke. The trio of knights shifted uncomfortably at her voice; it sounded malevolent. "The man you have been worshipping is nothing more than an illusion. An imagine conjured by that old fool, Merlin."

"You better have an explanation, Merlina." Percival sneered.

"You blind fool." Merlina grinned.

"Merlina!"

The sorceress and the knight shot their attention to the sky as a vortex of sand touched the ground between them. As the wind died down, Jet staggered slowly off Epona and stood between the Arabian Knights. While the Knights drew themselves to defend against the foreign invaders, Gawain took notice of something different."

"You!" Gawain shouted shockingly, pointing to the scabbard in Jet's hands. "How did you obtain the scabbard of King Arthur?! What has become of our leader now?!"

"The scabbard was all that remain of the king before he vanished." Scheherazade explained to the frightened knights. "You fallen king disappeared into a cloud of darkness. A darkness one of our genies has identified as something evil."

"The one he disappeared was like those Knights of the Underworld." Jet noted.

"That is because there was never a King Arthur to begin with." Merlina stated victoriously, earning a confused look from the emerald knight. "You have done well, bold knight. Surrender the scabbard and allow me to end this forever."

"Not while I draw breathe, witch!!"

The Arabian Knights were shocked as Erazor drew his signature razor blade from his belt and made a charge for Merlina. As the dark djinn swiped across the sky with all his might, he attack was suddenly halted with the sound of clashing metal. Jet jumped between Erazor and Merlina, using Caliburn to halt the djinn's assault.

"I knew it!" Jet exclaimed furiously. "I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

"Jet, you don't understand." Erazor said pleadingly. "Just give me the scabbard."

"Not a chance!" Jet snarled, turning to the young sorceress. "Merlina, catch!"

"No, you fool!!" Erazor screamed.

But it was too late. The Knight of the Wind tossed the fallen scabbard of Excalibur and the young sorceresses cradled the sheath within her arms. An aura of blue light surrounded the scabbard momentarily before the aura darkened to a horrifying black. Drawn by the power of the scabbard, Merlina's eyes became bloodshot and grin widened in a devilish manner.

"I have waited countless centuries for this day!" Merlina cackled wildly. "And with this scabbard, I will correct the greatest mistake made by that decrepit old fool, Merlin! Now I can leave the pages of his journal once again!"

"Again?" Jet repeated confused, breaking off contact with Erazor. "Merlina, what are you talking about?"

"You never could read between the lines could you, Jet the Hawk?" Merlina sniggered.

Just by that one sentence, a flood of memories emerged from within Jet's mind

_

* * *

_

---Flashback---

"But the life of the collector of the rings shall be offered up in sacrifice as the key for that control." Erazor Djinn recited. "And I offer YOUR life, Jet the Hawk!"

---

"Same old Jet the Hawk." The Black Knight shook amusingly. "Even after all this time, you still can't read between the lines."

---

"This isn't over." The shadow hissed. "I will return for vengeance, Jet the Hawk!"

_---End Flashback---_

* * *

"You..." Jet said shockingly to Merlina. "It was you all along. You're the one who possessed Erazor and took control of King Arthur's mind! You're the one who tried to kill my ancestors several centuries ago!"

"It's about time you figure it out." Merlina smirked darkly. "Yes, it was I who plagued you and your ancestors for foolishly imprisoning me within that pathetic lamp. It was I who controlled the mind of Erazor and manipulated him to my will! And it will be I who shall finally rule over all! Not Nazo, not Black Doom, not anyone!!"

"No!" Caliburn cried.

"And with this scabbard, my kingdom will be eternal!!" Merlina screeched.

Raising the sword holster overhead, the dark sorceress stabbed the scabbard into the ground, creating a powerful ripple that breeched the farthest corners of the kingdom. The Shahra formed a barrier to protect her friend and the Knights of the Round Table, but he magic could not reach Jet or Erazor. Fortunately, Caliburn's own barrier was enough to protect both of them; especially black lightning began to form from the ground. Merlina's echoing laughter could be heard from a distance.

"It's too dangerous!" Erazor shouted over the gale. "We need to find sanctuary and formulate a plan."

"I'm not one for running away, but I don't think we have a choice!" Jet called back.

"This way!" Percival signaled from the end of the courtyard. "We need to leave the castle immediately!"

"Lead the way." Sinbad nodded calmly.

Following the lead of the Dame Percival, Jet and the Arabian Knights followed their fellow warriors towards the entrance of the castle. But as they approached the doorway, the Earth gave a sharp quake. Multiple scarlet crystals spared through the ground, forming a tight barrier around the stone structure. Drawn by curiosity, Scheherazade chance a look at the sky while her friend charged inside the castle. Hovering several miles over Merlina, a sphere of crimson energy soared into the clouds to rip open a dark vortex from above.

"My love, we cannot stay here!" Shahryar proclaimed, grabbing his queen's wrist. "We must find safer land!"

"But what about the people in the city?" Scheherazade asked worried.

"There is nothing we can do for them!" Gawain yelled, pulling the Arabian queen over his shoulder. "Forgive me, your majesty. But this is not the time to stare off into space."

As Gawain carried his queen within the falling castle, Shahryar fell to the same curious instinct as his lover. The scarlet crystals began curling themselves, allowing them to take a form similar to a rose. Back within the castle, Jet mounted Epona and galloped through the quivering hall with Shahra and Erazor gliding beside him. Lancelot had gathered his steed from the nearby stable and raced behind the mare's tail with Percival seated behind him. Sinbad, Shahryar, and Gawain, carrying Scheherazade, traveled by foot behind them. As the grey stones began falling from the roof, Jet found it difficult to keep his Mare's bravery.

"How much farther until we get out of here?" Erazor asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"The exit should be directly after the next turn." Lancelot proclaimed. "If we can just..."

Unfortunately, things never come easy for the heroes. As they approached their turn, the archway overhead collapsed within the corridor and blocked off the passageway.

"Well, that's just great." Shahra muttered sarcastically. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"Just leave that to me." Jet said confidently. He drew Caliburn from his scabbard and handed Epona's reigns to Shahra. "Me and Caliburn will carve a way through in no time at all."

"You actually believe that butter knife can cut through solid rock?" Erazor question unconvinced.

"Pay close attention, genie." Caliburn suggested humorously. "You'll be amazed at what this 'butter knife' can do."

Erazor still do not believe them, even if the sword said they would, but stepped back to provide him the necessary room. The emerald knight gripped his Sacred Sword with all his might and jumped forward with anticipated speed. In a blur of silver and green, the unstoppable duo sliced through the barrier with a single swing. But with the continuous rubble falling from the ceiling, Jet and Caliburn's work was hardly done. The Knight of the Winds twisted around to cut away two falling stone and parried a gargoyle head ripping from the wall. With another barrier formed around the corner, Jet curled himself into a ball similar to his rival with his blade sticking from the sphere. The endless swipes made by the knight ripped away the last boundary and opened a clear path to the outside world.

"Ok, everyone out of the pool!" Jet laughed jokingly.

"Hey, I was wondering something." Gawain asked suddenly. "If your genie could bring your inside the castle, why couldn't she take you out?"

Everyone's jaws literally dropped to the floor and swerved their heads back to the ring genie, who scratched her head sheepishly.

"Uh...oops." Shahra chuckled nervously. "I guess with all the excitement going around, I kinda forgot."

"Well, now would be a good time to use your magic." Lancelot grimaced. A large stone smashed into the floor next to him, scaring his stallion. "And soon!"

With the castle swiftly collapsing overhead, Shahra and Erazor grabbed one another by the hands and vanished in a whirlwind of sand.

* * *

The scene shifts to the far plains in the mystical columns of Stonehenge. Even from a distance, the calamity occurring around the city of Camelot could be seen. The whirlwind of sand evaporated in the heart of the stone circle, dropping its passengers into the grass. While the Arabian Knights groaned and pushed themselves back to their feet, the Knights of the Round Table stared outwards to their fallen home. Jet could empathize with their loss; he had once lost his home as well.

"I can't believe it." Lancelot murmured sadly. "All this time, it was just a part of Merlina's plot."

"The darkness..." Percival whispered. "It just keeps spreading."

"It's only a matter of time before the entire kingdom is consumed." Lancelot admitted grudgedly.

"Ugh...Knights of the Round Table!" Gawain growled disdainfully. "Must we simply stand and watch while our kingdom falls to ruin?!"

"Gawain, there is nothing we can do." Percival stated hopelessly. "The Knights of the Round Table have finally been defeated."

"I don't believe you guys!" Jet snapped in rage. "You three are really just going to give up like that?! Is that the best the great knights of the kingdom can do?! You're pathetic!"

"How dare you!" Gawain snarled.

"I told you before Gawain, in this very spot." Jet spoke with unhindered determination. "There's more to being a knight than just serving a king."

"Sir Jet is right." The culminated group gasped in surprise as a glowing circle appeared from the ground. Four figures suddenly faded into existence: Nimue, Gron, and the missing Knights, Galahad and Lamerok. "There is still time to save the kingdom if we act now."

"What do you mean?" Scheherazade asked curiously.

"Long ago, I created the Seven Sacred Sword." Gron explained.

"Hold up?!" Jet exclaimed, catching the blacksmith off guard. "You created the sacred swords? I thought they were made by some god?"

"It was Nimue who said I was the only one worthy of creating the sword." Gron informed. "With her magic and my skill, the Seven Sacred Swords were forged from the rarest and most potent materials in the land."

"What does this have to do with saving the kingdom?" Sinbad asked impatiently.

"When creating the swords, I placed five pedestals from where I gathered the materials." Gron continued. He stepped out of the circle, which revealed a map of the kingdom with five flashing markers. "These pedestals were made especially for just a situation if it were ever to arise. By stabbing five of the Sacred Swords in the pedestals, a barrier will be formed."

"With the combined magic of the swords," Galahad nodded in agreement. "It should be enough to suppress Merlina's dark magic."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Lamerok said excitedly. "Let's go find those pedestals and give that mean old witch what for."

"Hold up." Jet interrupted. In one swift motion, the emerald hawk reached into his coats and tossed five objects between the knights. The defeated warriors were grateful to be reunited with their chosen blades. "If you plan on sealing that thing up, you're going to need these."

"What do you plan on doing?" Erazor questioned.

"I'm going to see Merlina." Jet stated sternly.

"That's suicide!" Shahryar protested. "What in the name of Iblis would compel you to return?!"

"Merlina brought me here for a reason." Jet explained forcefully. "I think she wanted to meet me face-to-face to end this feud one and for all. I don't know if what I'm doing is wrong or not, but I need to hear the truth for myself."

"Then, we won't stop you." Lancelot acknowledged, reclaiming Arondight at his side. "Go. Distract Merlina long enough for us to contain her wicked magic." With a short nod from the Knight of the Wind, the leader of the knights raised his blade to the sky. "For the kingdom and its people!"

The Knight of the Round Table touched their blades together, but they were not alone. Shahryar and Sinbad raised their own blades to join them while Shahra and Scheherazade touched their hands against the steel. Nimue joined the women and Gron took a hammer from his pouch to join with the knights. As Jet raised Caliburn, he nodded his head to Erazor, who seemed taken back by the offer. With a proud smile on his face, the dark djinn added his razor blade to complete the union.

"For the kingdom and it's people!"

**

* * *

**

The hands of time turn to the final chapter. Will the Knights succeeded in forming the barrier? Can the dark magic of Merlina truly be defeated? And what truth does Jet seek? Find out on the next chapter of Jet and the Black Knight!

**Please, read and review.**


	12. The Lost Pages

**Jet and the Black Knight**

Chapter Twelve: The Lost Pages

The scene opens to the crystallized castle of Camelot, which now served as the base of Merlina's power. With the rift of darkness spreading in the sky, the people of Camelot City made a desperate attempt to escape the madness. But Merlina's power had grown stronger than ever and, with the power of the scabbard, summoned an army of knights from the Underworld. But while the malevolent sorceress began her invasion, the brave defenders of the realm began their move. Even now, a small wisp of sand managed to sneak through the castle defenses and reformed into Jet and Shahra.

"Are you sure you want to do this, master?" Shahra asked concerned.

"I have to do this, Shahra." Jet claimed sternly. "She's been trying to kill me ever since I woke her up in Babylon Garden. I think she wants me to find her. I think it's time I know what she wants from me."

"It could be very dangerous." Caliburn warned. "Are you sure we shouldn't wait for the others?"

"The Knights of the Round Table are looking for the barrier stones." Jet counted off. "Erazor and the Arabian Knights are trying to help them with Gron. And Scheherazade is helping Nimue to prepare the barrier."

"Then it looks like we're on our own." Shahra stated determinedly.

"You can't stay here, Shahra." Jet proclaimed. "Percival is the only one that doesn't have anyone to help her find the barrier stone. She can't fight her way through Merlina's army alone."

"But..."

"Shahra, this is very important." Jet stated sternly. "Percival needs your help more than I do. Besides, if worst come to worst, I'll still have Caliburn at my side." He tries to smile, but fails. "This is something I need to do by myself."

"I understand, master." Shahra nodded; her vision was cloud by tears.

With a flick of her wrist, the Ring Genie vanished in a whirlwind of sand. The emerald knight, shuddering slightly, reached for Caliburn's handle over his shoulder and stepped softly through the deserted corridors. Due to the calamity created by Merlina's spell, the castle was felt in ruins with the entire roof ripped from the stone walls. Fortunately, it seemed that the malevolent sorceress did not expect anyone to breech her magical barrier and left no guards stationed around the halls. With his mind occasionally distracted by the black vortex above, the Knight of the Wind was quick to find the entrance to the throne room, where Merlina was suspected to be. While edging his gaze around the corner, his suspicions were confirmed by a tall figure resting in the throne that properly belonged to King Arthur.

"Ok, so we found her." Jet noted, looking over to his sword. "Now what?"

"You're asking me?" Caliburn responded confused. "I thought you were supposed to be the one with the plan."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think I'd get this far." Jet responded sheepishly.

"Well, then you must have..."

"Why don't you stop hiding?" A cold voice echoed. "There is nowhere left to run."

"The heroes stiffened – they had been discovered. Taking a quick breathe to clear his senses, the emerald hawk stepped through the archway and into the center of the throne room. They gazed upwards to the witch that had once pretended to be their friend and gasped in shock. The sorceress's appearance had taken a drastic turn since the few minutes they had last seen each other. Merlina's skin was so pale that appeared she was a specter left to remain on this world, which was amplified the effects of her piercing gold eyes. Her hair had reformed into deathly-blue color that reached only to her shoulders. She wore a dark robe with red intersecting markings and tufts of white petals escaping through the neckline and cuffs. Jet noticed that she rested the scabbard of Excalibur on her lap, which had been filled by an unknown blade.

"You have come later than I expected." Merlina stated darkly. "You must be growing slow with weakness."

"Just one question before we settle this." Jet glared, drawing Caliburn from his scabbard. "I know for a fact that your name is not really Merlina or that you are not Merlin's granddaughter. Shahryar even said that this place was made as a prison. So tell me, who are you?"

"You are not as stupid as I had once believed." Merlina grinned darkly. "You are right, I am not, nor was I ever, a sorceress named Merlina. But I was once close to Merlin, almost like an actual daughter. But my trust in him was betrayed and I sought out revenge upon him and those damn Knights of the Round Table."

"But who are you?" Caliburn repeated.

"Can you think of no one?" Merlina cackled malevolently. "No one who would despise Merlin above all others?"

"Morgan..." Jet whispered restrictedly.

"Who?" Caliburn questioned.

"Morgan Le Fay." Jet answered; his grip on Caliburn grew stronger. "She was the half-sister to King Arthur in the stories and she was also Merlin's archenemy. Last time I heard of her, she was imprisoned on Avalon after Nimue took King Arthur to rest for eternity."

"You're knowledge of the Arthurian Tales is admirable." Merlina, now identified as Morgan, smirked.

"But why did you have to destroy this world?" Jet question suddenly. "I thought we went through all this trouble to protect the kingdom, not destroy it. What was the whole point of fighting those Knights of the Underworld?"

"This kingdom will fall one way or another." Morgan answered darkly. "It has been predestined by fate. I only used the knights to play their role. I needed them to encourage your enough to reclaim the scabbard of Excalibur for me."

"I don't understand." Caliburn said. "If you needed the scabbard, why summon Jet to take it? You had control over the false king, which should have allowed you to take the scabbard with ease."

"Merlin was a crafty old fool." Morgan grimaced. "The scabbard could only be removed from the Black Knight's possession if he was defeated in battle. Merlin knew I would never be powerful enough to defeat him, so I devised a plan. I would collect the Seven Sacred Swords and escape from this realm. Unfortunately, I was defeated."

"Nimue's barrier prevented you from leaving." Jet grinned victoriously.

"In a physical sense, yes." Morgan acknowledged. "My body could not push through the boundaries of the barrier, but my magic allowed my spirit to roam free, thus becoming the shadow you once battled. Unfortunately, my soul grew tired without a body, so I took the mind of the most susceptible being I could find."

"Erazor." Jet nodded.

"He was strong and resilient, but his mind was not powerful enough to block me." Morgan continued. "Once learning of the Babylonian's technology, I believed it was the chance I had been waiting for. Finally, I would create a kingdom that would superior to Arthur's and would last for all eternity. But then the Babylon Rogues interfered and my host was trapped within the confines of the Arabian Knights."

"Where Erazor became a djinn." Jet said bored. "I already know all this before."

"But what you don't know is how Erazor and Shahra became how they are." Morgan interjected snidely. "Somehow, the current leader of the Babylon Rogues, Aeriala, learned of my existence. She created Scheherazade, who used her powers to transform the book into the Arabian Knights and to imprison Erazor as a djinn."

"But then Erazor granted his 1000 wishes and was set free." Jet nodded. "Then he used the Seven World Rings to break free, where he was captured by Stolen and became the Babylon Guardian. Are we done yet?"

"You still haven't answered our question." Caliburn stated. "Why are you trying to destroy the kingdom?"

"Do you know what this castle represents?" Morgan questioned. "Camelot castle is the final chapter of this book, where the kingdom is destined to fall. Do you know what will become of this kingdom?"

"Uh...I kinda forgot." Jet answered sheepishly.

* * *

_---Flashback---_

The scene opens to a faraway land on the otter edge of King Arthur's kingdom. Lancelot cantered on his stallion with Gawain at his side, both following the dirt path to the kingdom border. Waiting over the hill, a caravan of guests came into view upon their arrival and greeted them in open arms. One in particular, a female phoenix wearing a royal white robe, stood forward to greet them, but more particularly Lancelot.

**It all begins with Lancelot's greatest mistake. He was once respected as the bravest and most gallant Knight of the Round Table. But even he could not resist them temptation of lust and desire.**

Lancelot and the foreign beauty, which had been known as Queen Guinevere, sat under a fruitful orchid tree as they watched the sun slowly fall beyond the visible mountain of Dragon's Peak. No longer able to restrain themselves, Lancelot and Guinevere locked themselves into a passionate and intimate compromise. Unfortunately, Gawain was watching from another orchid now far from their position. The Shifting Knight did not see pleased.

**Lancelot fell in love with Queen Guinevere, who was already married to the king of another country. This sign of adultery lost the Phantom Knight his title and his acceptance into the Knight of the Round Table. Guinevere became impregnated by the affair and was forced to go into hiding, where she eventually gave birth to Galahad. That's when the rift between the knights began.**

Lancelot and Gawain are seen at the highest point of Dragon's Peak, striking at each other with killer intent. Lancelot uses Arondight's magic to phase through one of the rock formations, but Gawain's power over Galatine allowed him to follow. The battle continued for hours on end until Lancelot was forced to his back near the edge of the cliffside. Gawain raises both blades of Galatine for the final blow, but Lancelot's swift agility allowed him the prefect chance to stab Arondight through his chest. The Shifting Knight gasped in horror and fell over the edge of the Peak; Arondight still imbedded in his chest.

**Hatred grew from Gawain after his betrayal and the stubborn knight attempted to strike him down. But Lancelot was too powerful and the battle ended in tragedy. From that point on, Arthur disbanded his knights and that was what led to his final down fall.**

Two knights, both clad in resilient armor, parried each other's blows with godly speed through a field of bodies. The golden knight, which became known as Arthur, blocked a powerful swing against the man dressed in black armor. As they clashed against the opponent – neither seeming to surrender – both warriors seem to spot a weakness in the other's defenses. Unfortunately, both warriors made their marks and run each other through with their blades.

**The final tragedy took place in Calmann. King Arthur's son, Mordred, usurped his father from his throne and began a reign of tyranny over the land. In a failed effort to recover his power, King Arthur led his army into battle against Mordred's soldier. But no one survived the slaughter. King Arthur and Mordred slew each other on that day before Nimue sent him to rest in Avalon**

_---End Flashback---_

* * *

As Morgan finished her tale, she smiled belligerently at Jet's stunned expression. After everything the emerald knight had been through, it seemed impossible that any of her story was true. The dark sorceress seemed confident in herself as she stood from her proclaimed throne, carrying the scabbard in her hand.

"Now do you understand?" Morgan questioned coldly. "This land is meant to be and ideal world, but it will not last. King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table will slowly fall to ruin unless I assume control. The King Arthur Merlin created led to nothing but mistakes."

"There's one thing I don't get." Jet said slowly. "If what you say is true and this is the final chapter, how come no one remembers this? How come Gawain is still alive and Galahad doesn't know Lancelot is his father?"

"Through my power, I had created a world free from such misery." Morgan stated pridefully. "And with the power of the scabbard, I will not only begin a new kingdom here, but also to the outside world as well."

"You can't do that?!" Caliburn exclaimed. "You will never make it past Nimue's barrier."

"But that is where you are wrong." Morgan grinned evilly. She suddenly drew the mysterious sword from the scabbard and held it high for all to see. The blade resembled much of Caliburn, but the steel was pure black, the handle was made of silver wire, and the crest looked vaguely like a wyvern. "Before! The final Sacred Sword: Varden!"

"Varden?" Jet repeated.

"The final Sacred Sword has a power opposite of Caliburn." Morgan cackled sinisterly. "Instead of providing protection, this sword can cut through any defense possible. And with it, I will begin my eternal empire!"

"But that isn't right!" Jet sneered. "What good is a world that goes on forever?!"

"I knew you would never understand." Morgan growled. "My sorrow at the kingdom's ruin runs deeper than the depths of the Underworld."

"Ah, get over it!" Jet snapped.

The emerald knight jumped forward with his blade raised to the dark sorceress, but was suddenly sent backwards by a blur of black. As he stumbled across the ground, a trace of blood ran through the hawk's chest. He glared are Varden, which was now coated in his essence.

"Your efforts are futile." Morgan proclaimed. "You may have defeated me in the past, but my powers are strongest here."

Jet was obviously not listening as he made another charge for Morgan le Fay. The Knight of the Wind slashed at the tainted witch in every direction possible, but she effortlessly blocked them all. And with a spare swipe, she sent her adversary hurtling backwards once more.

"No...Way." Jet groaned.

"Have you finally learned your lesson?" Morgan glared.

"Not really." Jet smirked. He swiftly reached into his coat and grabbed his most prized treasure: The Crystal Box. "But then again, I was always such a slow learner."

"That will not work this time." Morgan stated.

Without warning, a lash of blue flames emerged from within Morgan's robes and snatched the Crystal Box before Jet could use its power. With the Babylonian treasure in hand, the blue flames reshaped themselves into a monstrous beast. It resembled the false Black Knight Jet had defeated previously, but with malevolent blue armor, violet neon symbols, and elongated arms. With an malicious smile upon her face, Morgan commanded the beast to crush the sacred treasure – the shards rained along the floor. Hopelessness fell on Jet as he lowered his head to the ground. When he wasn't looking, the mighty beast summoned its own Deathcalibur and swung downwards with lethal force.

"Jet!"

At the last minute, Caliburn obtained control and blocked the monster's blade.

"Caliburn?" Jet questioned surprisingly.

"What have I told you before?" Caliburn laughed weakly. "A knight must always be on his guard."

These proved to be the sword's final parting words. Upon the command of Morgan, the titan knight added the pressure upon its blade and snapped the Sacred Sword in two. All light that had once resonated from the blade had vanished into the darkness of Morgan essence. Caliburn, the greatest and possibly most powerful sword in Camelot, had fallen.

"You..." Jet murmured softly; unbound rage was direct to the witch. "You......I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Without thinking, the emerald knight charged forward with the broken hilt of Caliburn's sword. But his efforts were in vain – the knight tossed him backwards effortlessly. But the emerald knight's determination did not falter. He made two attempts to attack Morgan, but was once again blocked off by her defender. But the evil sorceress did not seem to care for Jet's futile attempts as she raised Varden to the sky with a wicked smile on her expression.

"The time has come at last." Morgan cackled loudly. "Now my kingdom will begin!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene alternates to the structure of Stonehenge just outside the city borders. Though the knights had succeeded in raising the barrier around the castle, their effort proved to be all for nothing. With the Varden in Morgan's grasp, the barrier collapsed the moment it had been completed. Now the Knight of the Round Table and the Arabian Knights were gathered around Nimue as she opened a viewing portal into the castle. The forlorn group watched painfully as Jet's torture continued, despite his best attempts to defeat the sorceress.

"Master, that is enough!" Merlina cried. "You cannot win! Get out of there while you still can!"

Even though he could here them perfectly, the battered hawk refused to stay down.

"You can't do this, Jet!" Galahad yelled. "There is no point in continuing!"

"A knight..." Jet responded from within the portal. "Never...flees...from a foe, right?"

Merlina was aware of Nimue's magic and decided to give them a show they would never forget. Upon her command, the mighty demon knight raced after the emerald hawk and continued to assault with twin blades of Deathcalibur. The Babylonian hero was tossed across the air after receiving an impossible amount of wounds and dropped backwards onto the ground.

"You fool!" Gawain shouted defiantly. "This no longer has anything to do with honor or chivalry! Just get out of there!"

"I never gave a damn about chivalry." Jet proclaimed. "I was always against the code of the knight and followed by my own rules. This feud between me and Morgan needs to end once and for all. Not just for me, but for all the people she stepped on to achieve her goals!" He returned Morgan's enraged glare. "I will never give up! No matter what the cost!"

All of a sudden, Nimue's portal was enlightened by a golden radiance, which scared the views with its power. While the group stepped backwards in confusion and fear, Nimue seemed at lost for words.

"The long lost light of the Sacred Sword!" Nimue gasped, spinning her head to the surrounding knights. "Quickly! Allow you swords to be taken by the light!"

Without hesitation, the Knights of the Round Table stab their trusted blades into the circle of light. Arondight, Crewennan, Clarent, Galatine, and Laevatein dissolved into to circle, which exploded with a flash of gold.

* * *

Back inside the castle, Morgan le Fay staggered backwards in fright as the golden light flared around her opponent's body. Jet didn't realize what was happening, but his wound were suddenly healed and felt stronger than even in his Galaxy Form. And by an unknown power, armor suddenly began to form over him and enclose on his body. Shining plates of gold transformed around his hands, feet, chest, and provided a flowing red cape to enhance the effects. A golden helmet fit around his head, including space for his feathers, and closed around his eyes.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Jet cheered.

"Its still won't do you good!" Morgan screamed; a tint of fear coated her voice. "Without your sword, you are nothing."

"Yeah, your right." Jet nodded. "I guess we'll have to do something about that."

Without noticing Morgan confused expression, Jet held the broken handle of Caliburn to the vile witch. At first, she believed he was going to attack, before she noticed something moving out of the corner of her eye. The broken shards of the Crystal Box suddenly came to life and swiftly crossed the room upon their call. The crystal shards formed themselves together at the shattered edge of the blade, giving it crystallized appearance. As the final shard latched itself to complete the sword, Caliburn's voice suddenly returned.

"What?" Caliburn mumbled groggily. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but I like it." Jet sniggered.

"The true form of Caliburn has been awakened!" Nimue's voice echoed. "It has returned to the greatest sword of all: Excalibur!"

"Look's like you're out of luck, Morgan!" Jet proclaimed. "With the power of the Sacred Swords, I can't lose!"

"You praise yourself too highly." Merlina growled. "Come; let us finish this war once and for all."

With quick nod from the golden knight, both combatants jumped to the sky and disappeared into the black vortex above. All around the kingdom, villagers and knights together watched the battle taking place from above. The fate of their future was now to be decided.

**

* * *

**

The power of the swords has drawn to the final battle! Will the power of Excalibur be enough to defeat its counterpart? Can Jet learn to master this power to defeat the dark witch? Or will Morgan le Fay finally complete her ambition? Find out on the final chapter of Jet and the Black Knight!

**Please, read and review.**


	13. Lessons of Life

**Jet and the Black Knight**

Tomo the Chameleon © Kiba Sniper

Chapter Thirteen: Lessons of Life

The scene opens to a realm of endless black and crimson raised high over the realm of King Arthur's domain. With the entire kingdom watching, the stress for the outcome was enough pressure to lose confidence. But such feelings were beyond this point. Morgan le Fay, formerly known as Merlina, drifted lighting through the limitless darkness, occasionally turning the dark blade of Varden in her hands. Jet the Hawk, clad in shining gold armor swung the crystal blade of Excalibur to test the effects of carrying such a powerful artifact. It was surprisingly lightweight and felt the same as when he wielded Caliburn.

"All right, time to get my 'A' game on!" Jet cheered, confirming his grip on Excalibur.

"This is no longer a game, Jet." Excalibur stated seriously. "The fate of not only this kingdom, but the entire universe rest on your shoulders."

"No pressure." Jet said sarcastically. The golden Knight stabbed his blade to Morgan, calling out to the dark witch. "You better listen well, Morgan! I am giving you this one last chance to give up before someone gets hurt!"

"And that someone will most likely be you." Morgan said coolly. "You would never understand the tragedy of losing your kingdom, nor could you understand. That is why I must do what I must do. I will put an end to this."

"How many times have you said that before?" Jet questioned jokingly.

"But this time, I will not be as content." Morgan vowed. "This time, you end will be absolute."

But the golden knight just waved her off as a bluff. Grimacing at her careless opponent, the dark sorceress summoned a magical seal around her, which consumed her body in a red sphere. Shortly following the sphere, multiple tendrils of neon armor began forming around the sphere – Jet flew backwards to avoid one of its claws. It the one moment he wasn't looking, Morgan had completed her final protector. The Knight of the Wind felt a hint of nostalgia when he found himself facing against a neon copy of the Black Knight from his previous venture. Only this time, the dark tyrant was without legs and had four entangled arms – two holding copies of Deathcalibur and two holding jeweled scepters. In the heart of the beast, Morgan stood protected behind her barrier with Varden safely nestled into her newly acquired scabbard.

"And once again, we face the truth tyrant." Excalibur said composedly. "Do you often have to deal with this kind of trouble?"

"With her around, I practically live for danger." Jet chuckled.

"Just submit to my cause." Morgan requested. "Together, we can create a perfect kingdom."

"What good is a world that goes on forever?" Jet retorted. "That sounds pretty lame to me."

As always, you mind fails to grasp the true reality." Morgan sneered. "I no longer pity you."

Upon her commanded, the Dark King began swinging the twin scepters within its hands at a rapid pace. The golden Knight shot for the beast, but was suddenly blocked off by an invisible barrier – Morgan was playing extra careful. And from the swirling rods, several sphere of electrical energy appeared with their power focused on the Knight of the Wind. Using his newfound speed, Jet carefully attempted to avoid each of the spheres. Unfortunately, they seemed reminiscent to the dark spores created by the Black Knight and began tracking him. With the path to Morgan and the Dark King blocked off, he shot towards the edge of the dark vortex with the charged balls chasing after him. To experiment a theory, Jet allowed one of the spheres to move close enough for him to cut, but ultimately released the energy from the sphere. The only thing that protected him at that moment was the resilient armor he had obtained.

"Next time, think before you act!" Excalibur snapped, shaking slightly from the encounter. "You couldn't possibly believe that would have worked."

"It worked on those things on Avalon!" Jet shouted back as he proceeded to run again.

"That was an entirely different situation!" Excalibur proclaimed. "When dark matter is formed, the only antidote is..."

"You're not gonna nag me, are ya?" Jet groaned. "I get that enough from Wave."

"I should justly say – Jet, watch out!" Excalibur cried."

While he was distracted by his argument with his sword, Jet remained unaware of the locations of the energy spheres. The collective energies surrounded the golden knight in every direction possible, leaving him without room to escape. Smiling darkly within her protection, Morgan gave a swift wave of her hand and watched the spheres collide into her prey. She knew she had won – no one could have survived such a slaughter. But as the smoke cleared over the site, her smile faltered almost instantly. Jet's body remained untouched by the power of Morgan's magic as it no longer seemed to hold a physical presence in the world. While the Knight of the Wind stared though his intangible hand, the matter suddenly returned to its solid state.

"Ok, what just happened?" Jet questioned confused.

"It was the power of Arondight!" Nimue's voice echoed – her magic was still present. "The powers of the Six Sacred Swords have merged with your armor! All their powers are now at your disposal!"

"That means we can use any of them." Excalibur summarized pridefully. "Galatine, Clarent...."

"Crewennan." Jet said deviously.

Because the magic belong to the Lady of the Lake was restricted only to Jet, Morgan was flabbergasted at his security. Did this knave have some power that she was unaware of? No, it was impossible. She was Morgan le Fey, the greatest sorceress in recorded history. With a defensive cry, she commanded her Dark King to release another fresh wave of energy spheres for the golden hawk. Jet was prepared this time. After recalling the tactics used by the Knights of the Round Table, he scrapped Excalibur across his gauntlet to draw a shower of sparks. As he had expected, a curtain of electricity overshadowed the legendary blade and transformed into a bolt of white lightning as he stabbed it forward. The energy spheres exploded on contact, clouding Morgan's line of vision. The malevolent sorceress commanded her soldier to sweep away the smoke with its blade. For a moment, Morgan imagined she saw a small hole of darkness before remember her main priority: Jet was missing.

"Where is he?" Morgan snarled. "Come out, you insufferable pigeon!"

"How many times do I have to say it?! I am a hawk!"

Attracted by the sound, the dark sorceress turned and gasped. A black hole formed from within her barrier just as the blade of Crewennan had done and regurgitated the golden knight from its depths. With barely a split second to react, the Dark King swiped Deathcalibur over the intruders head. Fortunately, Jet's skills were on par with the neon knight and managed to repel the blade with a swing from Excalibur. Twisting around rapidly, the golden knight swiped his Sacred Sword again the red container that held Morgan protectively. The strike did not shatter the barrier, but it did leave a terrible scar in her defenses, slightly scaring her to the point where she nearly drew Varden. But she restrained herself and pressed her palm against her shield. A mighty of wind blew the Knight of the Wind backwards, pushing him of her defenses.

"What? Running away again?" Jet laughed mockingly.

"Why won't you listen to reason?" Morgan questioned with a frown. "This story and the world it created will come to an end. Not only will this kingdom fall, but your world will also suffer the same fate. Is that what you wish?"

"Nah, it's not going to end." Jet countered. "My stories will only end when I stop moving."

"This is not about you!" Morgan growled. "This is about the fate of the kingdom!"

"Exactly." Jet nodded. "When the world comes to and end, then I'll stop moving."

Realizing she was being made a fool, the dark sorceress prepared herself for another spell before she realized it wouldn't work. Judging by his display of magic, Jet had obtained the powers of the Six Sacred Swords he had collected, making him invulnerable to magic. The only choice now was to attack directly. With no used left for the scepters, Morgan replaced them with extra copies of Deathcalibur. The Dark King roared victoriously as the neon knight twisted all four blades within its claws and started swinging at the golden knight in rapid session. At first, the Knight of the Wind began blocking the swords at the most opportune times, but slowly began to slip from fatigue. As the hawk lowered his defenses, the Dark King saw this as an opportune moment to strike and swiped all four swords together. But at the moment the quadruple swords attacked, they were suddenly shattered to pieces. Morgan took a double take on the situation before realizing that the knight's golden armor was had been transformed into crystal – Clarent's work.

"Why is it so difficult for you to deal with the truth?" Morgan questioned harshly.

"Oh, I can handle the truth." Jet stated assuring. "But what you're spouting off isn't truth, just some twisted nightmare."

"Life is not some fairy tale!" Morgan screamed. "This is the cold reality and there is nothing you or your little dagger can do about it!"

"Dagger?!" Excalibur yelled furiously, feeling insulted. "My dear lady, do not underestimate the power of Excalibur reborn!"

"You here that, Morgan?" Jet sniggered. "My little sword is going to teach you're a lesson."

The dark sorceress could no longer stand the continuous ramblings of the hawk and his blade. Morgan reforged the collection of swords with new sharpened edges to cut through even solid diamonds. Unfortunately, Jet no longer found the use for the crystallized armor and instead activated the powers of Arondight to phase through her magical barrier. Adding her own spells to the blades of the Dark King, Morgan issued the order for her protected to skewer the golden knight. But she only realized her mistake at the last minute as Jet activated the power of Galatine to forge four golden tentacles from under his cape. While the unusually addition of limbs restrained the knight's hands, Jet took another swing for Morgan's protective barrier. Unlike the last time, this strike managed to force a massive crack straight down the middle of the sphere. Morgan gasped in fright and deformed the Dark King, floating backwards away from her opponent.

"So it's just us, is it?" Excalibur questioned. "Have you given up this corrupted ambition?"

"You could never understand my sorrow." Morgan proclaimed forcefully. "My heart weeps for the ruinous future of my kingdom."

"In that case, I'm glad I don't understand." Jet responded, grasping Excalibur with both hands. "I don't ever want to feel such one-sided sadness. I prefer living in the moment and having some fun."

"I can't believe I am saying this, but Jet is right." Excalibur supported. "You would sacrifice the lives of countless innocents just to escape your sorrow. And kingdom that exists for eternity would never prosper."

"You speak nonsense!" Morgan screamed insanely as she drew Varden. "I will show you my vision! I will make my everlasting kingdom a reality And then I will finally escape this sorrowful prison Merlin trapped me in!"

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder who trapped who." Jet murmured.

At speeds that could easily outstrip Percival, Morgan crossed the dark vortex and clashed blades with Jet. The Knight of the Wind recognized Varden's power and found it pointless to create Excalibur's barrier if she could just tear it down. But he was not worried in the least. As Morgan removed her blade and swiped from below, Jet effortlessly blocked the sword and jabbed his fist at the sorceress's face. Unfortunately, his hand made contact with another barrier that Morgan summoned instantaneously. She swatted away the gold knight's hand and retracted her sword stabbed the Varden for the hawk's neckline. But much to her amazement, he was much faster and more powerful than she had ever seen him before. It was then she realized something.

"You..." Morgan gasped horribly. "You are just playing with me. You were never serious during the battle."

"I was never serious since I've known you." Jet responded. "But I don't think it's too late for you, Merlina. There's still hope."

"Merlina was just a figment of your imagination." Morgan sneered aggressively. "I am Morgan le Fay!"

"But you will always be Merlina to me." Jet said softly.

"The time has come, Jet." Excalibur stated finally.

"It's over, Le Fay." Jet proclaimed. "You lose."

And with a twist of his hands, the golden knight knocked Varden out of her grasp and took it into his own. As the Dark sorceress floated backwards with fear present in her eyes, her gaze was enchanted by the five rays of light surrounding him. Jet released the twin blades in his hands to float freely around him with the other Sacred Swords that reformed at his presence. He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but the Knight of the Wind began chanting in an unknown language while commanding the swords to twirl around him. The Seven Sacred Swords began spinning around his body in multiple directions that it appeared as if a golden prism had surrounded him. With once sad glance, Jet charged across the dark vortex. A moment of silence passed. Morgan remained still, panting harshly, with Jet floating directly behind her.

"I thought you didn't kill others." Morgan gasped.

"I don't." Jet responded.

* * *

The scene returned to the ruined structure of the former Camelot Castle. After risking the chance to return, Nimue stood in the central garden of the castle, which had remained amazingly untouched by the destruction. She was shortly joined by the Knights of the Round Table and the visitors from the land of the Arabian Knights. All stood worried of what battle was taking place in the sky, but none more than Shahra, despite Erazor's attempted condolence. They were edgy and irritable for some form of recognition until...

"Look!" Shahra screamed suddenly; Erazor jumped. "The Sky! It is returning to normal!"

Just as she said, the black vortex hovering above the clouds faded and was replaced by the calmly blue atmosphere. From the four corners of the kingdom, Nimue could feel the Knights of the Underworld slipping back into darkness. The nightmare had passed. But just as they allowed themselves to relax, a frail, yet familiar, form dropped onto the ground in front of them. Morgan had reverted to her previous appearance, but her skin was still slightly pale. The group of heroes, mostly Erazor, appeared hostile toward her until Jet landed between the groups. The golden armor he had fondly favored left his appearance and Caliburn was once again forced back into his original form, despite his complaints. The Seven Sacred Swords dropped in a circle around the emerald hawk, but he paid no notice to them, only the fallen sorceress.

"You did it, Jet." Gron said admirably. "With Morgan's defeat, peace has finally returned to the kingdom. Camelot is free to breathe easy once again."

"What will happen to her?" Jet asked, motioning his head to Morgan.

"She has committed unforgivable crimes." Lancelot growled menacingly. "Impersonating a king, usurping the throne, deceiving the Knights of the Round Table, attempting to destroy the kingdom! It will be a miracle just to have her beheaded!"

"I don't think that is necessary." Jet shook.

"But, Sir Jet..." Lamerok whined.

"Morgan..." Jet murmured softly, ignoring his entourage. "A good friend of mine once told me that no matter how we see it, the world will end eventually. It was a sad thought and I depressed just thinking about it." He smiled encouragingly and plucked a single rose he noticed near his foot. "But then he gave me some advice that I will never forget: Don't worry about what kind of future you'll have. You have to live life to the fullest in the time you have." He holds out the rose for Morgan to take. "And I don't normally agree with him, but I think he's right."

Something within Morgan's heart seemed to stir at those words. As the fallen sorceress took the rose into her hands, he was happy to discover that it did not wilt at her touch. Finally, she could enjoy the simple smell and beauty of the smallest joys in life.

"I think I finally understand." Morgan whispered softly. "Merlin did not imprison me her to suffer eternal sorrow. He sentenced me here so that I could learn from my mistakes. I was too blinded to see that he always cared for me." She smiled gently to Jet. "Thank you for helping me realize that, Jet the Hawk."

"No problem." Jet grinned.

"You have done well, Sir Jet." Percival complimented.

"And for once, you didn't screw anything up." Sinbad joked.

"Thanks a lot." Jet muttered sarcastically.

"To think...King Arthur was only an illusion." Gawain said with remorse.

"Without a leader, the Knights of the Round Table must be disbanded." Galahad stated regretfully.

"What is this nonsense?!" Caliburn snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Erazor questioned.

"I think we all forgot one important fact." Gron laughed, touching Caliburn's hilt. "This is Caliburn, also known as the Sacred Sword of Excalibur. And anyone who he deems worthy to wield him is destined to be the true king."

"Then that means..." Nimue smiled mischievously.

"You are the one and true King Arthur!" The Knight shouted simultaneously.

"Who?" Jet questioned randomly, staring around until he realized they were talking about him. "What? You think I'm King Arthur?"

"There is no doubt about it." Galahad said surely as he and the knight kneeled to Jet. "Only one with such power and determination could be the true King Arthur. We are proud to serve you."

"Will you lead us into a new age?" Lancelot asked.

"Not really." Jet shook, turning to his fallen friend. "In fact, I think I'll leave Morgan in charge of things around here."

"Me?" Morgan asked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"I trust you, Morgan." Jet said affectionately. "I'm sure you'll make a great queen." After knowing Morgan had accepted her role, he turned to Shahra and Erazor. "Listen, I know I'm not your master anymore, but can you grant me one last wish?"

"Anything, master." Shahra nodded eagerly.

"I wish I was home." Jet sighed.

With a pleasing smile, Shahra and Erazor touched hands once again. And in a whirlwind of sand, Jet and the Arabian Knights departed from the land of Camelot.

**

* * *

**

---Two days Later---

The final scene opens to the most technological city in the world: Megalo Station. After their little skirmish with the Meteor Tech robots, Jet took the mature route and apologized to Omega personally about the trouble they caused. Storm and Wave ere worried that they had lost their leader forever before they found out he hacked into Omega's credit line. Even now, the Babylon Rogues were cruising through the skyway in a new car paid for by the robot's financial aid. Jet shivered when he remembered the times had had messed around with Shadow's car.

"So you were really pulled into the tale of King Arthur?" Wave asked excitedly from the passenger's seat. Jet sat up from the backseat long enough to see the black leather book in her hand before falling back. "What was it like?"

"It wasn't actually different than anything we've seen before." Jet said nonchalantly. "But I will admit, it wasn't a walk in the park. But if anything good turned out in all this, it's Morgan. I think she's change for the better."

"I still can't believe you're the real King Arthur, boss!" Storm exclaimed happily from the driver's seat. "To think, I'm driving a real king around the city."

"You already knew he was royalty, idiot!" Wave snapped, whacking the book across the albatross' head.

And as he had expected, the emerald hawk found his teammates once again caught up in the usual pointless argument.

"Ugh...are they at it again?" Caliburn whined. After leaving the tale of King Arthur, Morgan granted Jet the power to take his sword back to his world. But he was only granted this power if he took Varden with him to keep their balance in check. "Those two are worse then Varden in the morning."

"I don't see why you complain about it so much." Jet shrugged. "The thing doesn't even talk."

"You'll understand one day." Caliburn murmured tiredly. "So, anymore heroic duties to attend to?"

"Not a chance." Jet stated happily, leaning back against the vinyl. "the way I see it, I won't be do any 'knightly duties' for a long time." Suddenly, an explosion was heard from one of the passing shops. Leaning over the car door, Jet sighed in disappointment as Tomo and Nack were robbing another jewelry store. "Well, it was nice while it lasted."

"Do not disregard your duty!" Caliburn yelled with renewed vigor. "Onward, Knight of the Wind."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the drill." Jet moaned.

Much to the surprise of his teammates, Jet grabbed the Wind Rider from the trunk as he released Caliburn from his scabbard. The emerald hawk cut a perfect 'X' through the skyway pipe, shattering the glass open, and jumped through the hole provided. As their leader raced to confront the remedial crooks, Wave unintentionally allowed the pages of the book to fly by and snap shut. The cover now held a mural of an emerald hawk wielding sterling silver sword with a red-haired sorceress on one side and a black-armored knight on the other. Beneath the picture, a caption was written in golden letters

_**Jet and the Black Knight**_

**THE END**

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
